A Father and His Sons
by rockhotch31
Summary: What if Aaron and Haley had two sons? I'm sure it's probably been done before, but this is my take.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this story in the back of my head for some time, but really didn't know if I wanted to run with it. So I've just taken my time with it, coming back to it here and there, in between the stories in my writing queue. But all of a sudden, it just really dragged me in and hollered, "Work and finish me."**

**Y'all know the premise. The first chapter will give the backstory, and it will run from there.**

**As always, this is a completely written story. Other than the demons that possess this site in getting a chapter posted, you will get one a day. That is the promise I've made from day one of embarking on this FF experience. And other than the gremlins of this site interfering with that plan, I've kept. If all of you are kind enough to read my stories, I'm not going to make you wait for updates.**

**And you know by now who gets the first shout out. Luvs ya my mentor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds. That's the property of Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios. I just have fun with the characters. And create OCs. Again.**

Chapter 1

A little over a year after graduation from Law School and serving as a Federal Prosecutor in Denver, Aaron Hotchner talked with his wife Haley, at length. She agreed that joining the FBI was really what he wanted to do. "Instead of getting them after the fact, I have a chance to just get them; to get bad people off the street," he said, giving her a kiss, "and out you and everyone else's lives." Haley smiled broadly and kissed her husband. She fully supported the decision which also got them both back to Virginia where their families were while Aaron was to be at the FBI Academy. While he was there, they lived with her folks.

Upon his graduation, at the top of the class, Aaron was assigned to the Albuquerque Field Office. Ten months later, they moved to the Seattle, with Aaron's new assignment. Haley happily accepted the moves. A Theatre major in college, she could always find some work in regional theaters where ever Aaron was located. They were a happy, young couple.

While in Seattle, things changed a bit for them. Aaron's beloved mother had passed away, six months after his step-father, but the one man he loved in his heart as dad. So did Sean. Yet, their parent's estate, divided between the two brothers, provided the young couple a chance. They bought their first home. It was a little, square box on the corner of Magnolia Avenue and 38th Street that took Aaron precisely eight minutes to mow the yard. But, for the young couple, it was home.

Then Aaron's FBI career began to roll. A case, involving a serial killer, dropped on Aaron's desk as the lead agent. He flew to San Francisco, and worked with Agent David Rossi, one of the founders of the newly minted Behavioral Analysis Unit. That got him noticed to the Bureau top brass, which made him and Haley both proud. He quickly moved up the chain of command in the Seattle office. That prompted the next discussion.

Haley looked her husband in the eyes. "I think we're ready to start a family," she said one night around their small kitchen nook table as they ate dinner. Aaron just smiled.

Eleven months later, they welcomed Zachary Aaron Hotchner into the world. A year and a half later, Aaron was promoted to head of the Seattle field office.

While Aaron worked long hours, Haley loved being a stay at home mother and Zach grew quickly. With what Aaron was making, they could afford it.

Two years later, after a very tough miscarriage that Haley went through, Aaron Hotchner received the call that would change all of their lives. Aaron had been selected to join the BAU. The couple, with their young son welcomed the news. They, and their son, were going home. It meant the world to Haley after what she had just been through. She would have her parents and sister. And they would no longer be vagabonds, going from field office to field office.

They happily packed up and quickly sold their house in Seattle, at three times the price they paid, and used that money to buy a house in McLean, Virginia as Aaron started his mentoring process in the BAU with David Rossi.

The years passed as Zach grew and started school and Hotch rose up the ladder at the BAU, yet having a setback. David Rossi, his mentor, and friend, retired. Two months later, Haley suffered another miscarriage. That time inwardly shook Aaron. Haley was hurting and so was he. Yet, loving each other, they got through it.

-00CM00-

Life moved on for the Hotchner's. Zach developed a love for playing baseball, which his parents supported. When he was nine, and a stand out player in Little League, Haley suffered her third miscarriage. Aaron and Haley mourned deeply their third attempt at another child, while never taking away from Zach's happy nature, even with his dad traveling more and more as the BAU began to receive its prominence.

Then it all hit the fan at once. Jason Gideon had his melt down after the Adrian Bale situation, prompting the FBI to promote Aaron to SAC of the BAU. About that time, Haley announced she was pregnant again. Yet, through the miracles of the latest medicines and technology, she came full term. Zach, now 12, stood with his smiling parents in the lobby of the sixth floor of the FBI Building in Quantico as Aaron and Haley introduced Morgan, Elle, Reid, JJ and Garcia to one Jackson Phillip Hotchner, the middle name for Aaron's dad. Zach smiled at his younger brother. Aaron smiled proudly at his two sons that shared their mother's hair color. Being a true baseball player, where nicknames were a way of life, Zach called his brother JP. Haley and Hotch just smiled at it, loving that Zach accepted his brother so much younger.

And the family settled into a new routine with a baby in the house. Zach dotted on his little brother, not afraid to change a diaper. One day, Haley had to run to the grocery store for something. Aaron was on his way home and she was cooking a special dinner. They both walked in to see Jack happily crawling around the living room floor. Zach smiled at his mom, "JP had a stinky one and I changed it." Haley kissed and praised her oldest son. Aaron gave him a high five.

It was at one of Zach's ballgame's that Haley caught the video of Jack taking his first steps. Videoing the game for Aaron, she caught him walking towards the dugout with the excitement of Zach's teammates, after Zach had hit a homerun.

-00CM00-

Shortly after Aaron and Haley divorced, with Haley moving back into the house and Aaron finding his own apartment, Haley frantically called Aaron. Flying home from Miami, Dave saw Aaron's face turn to sheer panic as they shared the two top of seats in the back. It was the second time Dave saw the blood drain from his friend's face, and the second wasn't any easier.

"Hotch? I've seen that look before. One of the boys?"

"Zach is gone."

"What?"

"He's just gone. Haley can't find him."

"Was he home?"

"Yes, she and boys were there together. Haley was downstairs with Jack. Zach was in his room upstairs. And now he's gone."

Dave looked Hotch in the eye. "This is not a stranger abduction Aaron. The boys sleep on the second floor with you and Haley. He left, finding some way that got him out." Dave said, eyeing Hotch closely. "He'll turn up; probably waiting for you at your place." Dave softly smiled. "Aaron, look at me." Aaron Hotchner gave David Rossi his full attention. "He had to have a reason, Aaron. Just hear him out. Zach doesn't pull a stunt like this without a helluva a reason. He's too responsible. And don't have the police go there. He just needs his dad," Dave smiled. "He'll be waiting for you; guaranteed." Hotch relaxed somewhat, while dialing Haley's cell. "Aaron, promise me." Hotch nodded his head as he started talking with Haley.

Two hours later, Aaron Hotchner walked down the hallway to his apartment to see his oldest son sound asleep in the doorway. Hotch shook his head at how well his best friend had profiled the situation. Aaron stopped halfway down the hall. "Haley, he's here; just like Dave said. But he's spending the night with me." Haley didn't argue. After what she went through to get Jack into the world, he was mama's boy. Zach never flinched at that and highly supported it. But Aaron was dad, especially to his oldest son; the bond he and Zach shared was unbreakable.

"Please call me in the morning Aaron."

"I will Haley."

He bent his knees to crouch down and looked his growing son in the face and quietly shook him awake. Zach rubbed his eyes open and they immediately filled with tears. "I know I'm in trouble dad, big trouble, but I can't live there anymore. I have to live with you."

Aaron rubbed his son's shoulder. "Let's just get inside and sit down and talk." Hotch helped his fourteen year old son up from his cramped spot and got him inside. Zach made a beeline for the bathroom and then came back out to his dad putting a pillow and blanket on the couch. Zach took off his shoes, socks, jeans and shirt off and dove under the warmth of the blanket.

"What's going on Zach?" Aaron asked. "You're more responsible than this." Zach shivered under the blanket and then looked his dad in the eye. Aaron reached to rub his chest to get him warm. "Talk to me son, please."

Zach's eyes welled with the tears again. "Yesterday afternoon, I was supposed to practice with Mike. Just like every Tuesday. Mom said, 'No, you're not going, and you're not playing in tonight's game.' Dad, I tried to talk to her; I didn't shout at her, but all she said was, 'It's my decision and it's final.' I tried to talk to her again this morning, but all she said was the same thing. Dad, it's not fair without a reason." The tears rolled.

Mike was Mike Jefferies, Aaron's best friend in high school, other than Haley, of course. He was a highly recruited catcher that went to Arizona State. The pro scouts had him tabbed as a top prospect. But after horribly blowing his knee out in his sophomore year at ASU, his days of playing baseball ended. Rather than dwelling on what might have been, Mike got his degree, moved back to Virginia and began coaching young boys. Zach Hotchner was the best young catcher he had seen in twenty years. He had the defensive tools, which just needed honing; the sweetest hitting stroke Mike had ever seen in a young man and most importantly a brain like none other. He was the smartest kid he had ever coached. Aaron silently raged inside that Haley had taken that away from Zach, but knew there had to be a reason in her mind. They just all needed sleep and clear heads.

"We'll both talk to mom tomorrow and get it straightened out. OK?" Zach smiled slightly, rubbing away the tears.

While still rubbing Zach's chest, Aaron ran his left hand over his son's forehead. "You getting warmed up?" His answer was a huge yawn. Aaron kissed a spot where he had pushed away the hair. "See you in the morning son." Zach fell soundly to sleep. Aaron walked to his liquor cabinet, and poured himself a splash of scotch. As he sat back down on the coffee table to watch his oldest son sleep, he shook his head.

The next morning, just before leaving, Hotch woke Zach. "Son, I'm heading to the office. I've got to get some work done this morning. But I'll get the afternoon off, and then we'll go talk to mom. There's milk in the fridge and you know where the cereal is, right?" Zach sleepily nodded. "I'll call you when I'm on the way. You know where all my shower stuff is, right?" Zach barely nodded as he drifted back to sleep. Aaron kissed him and headed out the door.

On the way to BAU, he called Haley. "Really Haley? No baseball? What's going on?"

"I know more than you do," she curtly replied. Aaron just shook his head.

"I've got to work this morning. After you get Jack down for his nap, we'll be there and we'll talk this out."

"Aaron, there is nothing to talk about. I've made my decision and it's final." Hotch steamed, but let it go.

"Haley, Zach and I will be there after lunch, and _we will_ talk this out." He clicked his cell phone to end the call.

A little after 12:30, Aaron walked into his place to see Zach in the kitchen, pouring a bowl of Trix, he and Jack's favorite cereal. Zach was showered. Aaron looked at him. "How many," he asked, gently smiling.

"My third," Zach smiled. Aaron just looked at him. "Whatttttt dad, I'm a growing kid.'

"You're a bottomless pit," Aaron shook his head, as he headed to change.

Driving over to the house, Aaron looked at Zach at a red light. "Explain one thing to me Zach. Mom said you never came downstairs after supper. How did you get out?"

Zach devilishly smiled at his dad. "My friend, the big oak tree, just outside of the bathroom window." Aaron looked at him, remembering Zach's first run in with that oak. It was his turn to inwardly shiver. When Zach was seven, he tried to climb that tree, as young boys do. But he fell, landing twelve feet below on the ground, on his stomach that hit the big root that stuck above the ground. Less than 24 hours later, he was in surgery, repairing a rupture to his upper intestine, while he and Dave were out on a case. Dave watched all color drain out of Hotch's face as he got the call. That was the toughest day of Hotch's life, trying to get back home for his son's surgery.

Aaron looked at him. "The big branch dad that rubs against the house when it storms is right by the bathroom window. It's an easy reach for the part that will hold my weight. The rest is climbing down," Zach proudly smiled. Aaron looked at his oldest son and just shook his head.

They both walked into the house and it was quickly readable that Haley was not happy. Aaron tried to get her settled down and for the three of them to sit down at the table and talk.

"Aaron, I've made my decision and that's it."

"And I'm Zach's father; no matter what is happening between us, that doesn't change. He deserves an explanation, which you haven't given him." Aaron softened his eyes. "Haley, please."

She turned and paced a bit as Hotch motioned Zach to sit down at the table, putting his hand on Zach's shoulder. He joined his oldest son. Haley finally sat down at the table. "After Zach's game on Sunday, which you weren't there for," she said, looking at Hotch, "I overheard Mike talking to someone. The man told Mike, 'He'll be one of best prospects in the country by the time he's a senior." Hotch and Zach both looked at her.

Haley looked at both of them incredulously. "Aaron, he's too smart to follow a baseball career. What if he does and then blows a knee out like Mike. Do you want our son working at Wal-Mart the rest of his life?"

"Mom, when did I say anything about not going to college?" Zach questioned, beating his dad to the same query.

"They've got you projected as a top prospect," Haley countered.

"Haley," Aaron, trying desperately to play peacemaker, added, "answer Zach's question," he gently said.

His oldest son beat him. "Mom how 'bout this? Yes, I want to play ball. But, I also know what a college education means. And mom, I'm 14. Who knows what happens between now and then? I could get totally burned out. But at the moment, I love it. However I'll give you my promise. Where ever baseball might take me, I promise you I'll get my college education first." Aaron proudly smiled at his oldest son and looked Haley straight in the eye.

Haley just looked at him. "Mom, I promise."

She looked at her oldest son. "Zach, I'm really sorry about yesterday, but it all thundered down on me and I rolled all night Sunday. I just want you to get a college education. Your dad and I have worked and saved for that."

Aaron, playing mediator, looked at Zach. "We have son."

"Dad, I don't doubt that. And mom, I gave you my word."

Haley shook her head and lowered it. "I'm sorry Zach."

"I'm sorry mom I ran out on you and made you worry. I really am. I love you mom," Zach said. "But mom, what's going on with you two is your business. But Jack and I need time with dad too."

Haley smiled. "Can you take them this weekend?"

Aaron nodded. Dave got wind that Hotch would have the boys on the weekend. "Aaron, that little apartment of yours is no place for two active boys. Bring them up to cabin. Mudg and I would love to have the company."

For whatever reason, the demons that guided serial killers decided to take a lot of the weekends off that Aaron had the boys. For the next year and a half, some of those weekends were spent at the cabin at Little Creek. Jack loved the time with his dad, and to have a dog around was icing on his cake. After the second weekend there, Aaron brought home a fully potty trained Jack. "Iz hangin' wif the guys mom," he proudly smiled.

Hotch and Jack spent lazy Saturday afternoon's bonding. Zach spent them walking through the woods with the man he soon started to call "Uncle Dave" as well as putting in serious workout time in Dave's in ground pool when the seasons allowed. Aaron joined him, following Mike's plan for Zach's development as an athlete. Mike was a firm anti-jogger. "That just pounds three joints into the ground. Swimming is the best workout possible." The diving board served as muscle builder for Zach's upper body, grabbing the end of the board while in the water and pulling his body out. He began to sprout shoulders and a chest that started to fill a t-shirt. But what really warmed Aaron's heart was watching his oldest son begin to become a young man, both physically and mentally. He was wonderful with his younger brother, and despite the age difference, they grew very close. Jack just simply loved being with the "guys".

"'Specially Mudg, mom," Jack would always report when Aaron returned them to her on Sunday night.

And then, on a gorgeous day in May, that world fell apart.

###

**A/N: For those of you not familiar with baseball, the catcher is the person that receives the ball from the pitcher. A catcher also signals what pitch the pitcher delivers. It is a highly skilled position.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I'm going to take y'all down that dark valley. Again. But with a different spin. I hope you like it. Notice, I didn't say enjoy it. I know it's tough.**

**There are some lines in this story that are from CM scripted episodes. They belong solely to that specific writer and the others that I mentioned in my opening A/N's and are not mine.**

Chapter 2

When Zach got pulled out of class at school, he knew something big was going on. He walked into the school office to see his mother standing there with Jack and a man in suit. His stomach did flips. "Mom, what's going on? Is it dad?" he barely got out.

"He's OK Zach." She just asked him to go get his personal stuff from his locker. Zach gave her a questioning look and then left. Another suit escorted him to his locker. He came back and followed her out, escorted by the suit man. They got into the car, with Zach sitting up front with the suit, his mom, Jack and the first suit in the backseat. They weren't off the school property, when Zach swung around to look at his mom.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later," she said, nodding at Jack. Zach looked at her for a second, and then the first suit, and turned to face to the front.

The suit man in the back, trying to ease the palpable tension in the car, reached his hand across the seat to Zach. "I'm Sam Kassmeyer."

Zach, his father's son, burrowed a look into Kassmeyer's eyes. "And….." refusing to shake the hand.

"Zach," Haley reprimanded.

Zach looked her in the eye. "Mom, I love you and respect you." Looking at Kassmeyer, he added, "Not until I get answers."

Sam looked at him. "Fair enough Zach; I respect that." Zach faced forward again, his stomach churning worse. His tangle with the oak tree root could do that, even with the meds he took. When they pulled into the St. Sebastian Hospital parking lot, Zach shot his mother another look. Haley's response was just to look her oldest son in the eye. Zach, with his love for his brother, didn't say a word.

Kassmeyer, and the other suit lead the three of them into the hospital. They got on an elevator and went to the fourth floor. As they got off and headed into a closed door room, Jack started his "dance" as Zach always called it. He had to go to the bathroom. "Zach, can you take your brother…"

Zach cut Haley off. "No, one of the suits can. I want answers, and I'm not leaving this room until I get them." The second suit walked out the door and less than a minute later, a young nursing assistant entered to take Jack to the bathroom.

The second the door shut, Zach looked at his mother and Kassmeyer. "Spill it."

Sam pulled his badge out. "I'm US Marshall Sam Kassmeyer with the Marshall's Witness Protection Service."

"Witness Protection," Zach asked.

"Zach, hear me out." Kassmeyer laid out to Zach what had happened to his father, George Foyet's involvement, and what it meant to his brother and mother as well as him.

"I have three weeks left in school," Zach said. "What happens now; with all that; and my grades? I work hard to get those grades. I'll miss finals." Haley, scared to her bones over the situation, had to smile a bit. Zach was keeping his promise. His grades were the first thing Zach thought about.

"We'll handle that," Kassmeyer said.

"How in the hell can you handle that," Zach said.

"Zach," Haley scolded. "Tell you've been hanging around with Dave too much."

"Mom, I don't care. I just want answers. And I'm not getting them." Kassmeyer could see that Zach was extremely worked up.

"Zach," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "you've just got to trust me."

Zach pulled away from Kassmeyer's hand. "I have no reason to trust you right now as far as I can throw you." He looked at Haley. "When can I see dad?"

"After I see him."

"No mom, I'm in on that conversation, because I know I'll get more answers. If not, I'm walking out the door. I know how to get to Uncle Dave's cabin. I'll be safe there."

"Zach, Jack and I need you right now," Haley pleaded. "You're going to have to be the man of the family."

"Well then if I'm to be the man of the family, I gotta know what is going on," he looked at her. Haley looked him in the eye for second. She knew her son and nodded her head to Kassmeyer.

"Zach, part of my job is to support all of you any way I possibly can. And I will do that. And if your mom agrees that you're to be in on the conversation, I will give you every last detail. We do need you to step up; and so does your mom." Zach looked Kassmeyer in the eye, read him a bit more and then extended his hand.

"You and I are a team, or I walk away," Zach said to Kassmeyer.

"Done deal partner," Kassmeyer said, shaking Zach's hand. Jack came back in. Sam walked to the other Marshall and the nursing assistant. Zach got Jack watching some TV.

He looked at his mom, and pulled her into a large hug. The development of his shoulder and chest muscles closed Haley in a cocoon. "I'm here mom, for you," he whispered in her ear. "I really am. Just don't leave me in the dark. I need to know what's going on." He pulled back to look Haley in the eye.

She rubbed his chin that had the hair of what would soon need to be shaved. She kissed his cheek as the tears formed in her eyes. "I'm supposed to protect you," she half smiled.

Zach kissed her forehead, now on the same level of his growing body. "Not any more mom," he softly smiled. He noticed Kassmeyer nod to her. "Hey JP," Zach said kneeling down into his usual catcher's crouch. "Dad got hurt and that's why he's here in the hospital." Jack nodded his head, looking deeply into his big brother's eyes, trusting every word. "Mom and I are going to see dad and talk with him for a while." He nodded at the second suit and the nursing assistant. "These really cool people are going to hang out with you while mom and I do that. OK JP?"

"Z-man, I need to see daddy too," he sadly said.

Zach kissed his brother, knowing that Jack had picked up on his nickname, the lingo of baseball teams that had a nickname for every player. Zach pulled his little brother into a huge hug. "Promise JP. You going to be good until then," Zach asked, holding his fist out for a bump.

"All good Zach," Jack smiled, answering the fist bump. Haley gave the top of Jack's head an affectionate rub.

She reached down and gave Jack a hug. Jack looked at her. "I promise, you'll see daddy." She kissed his forehead. She smiled at the other Marshall and the young nurse.

Zach did as well, rubbing Jack's back. "See you in a bit bro." Jack just smiled at him, trusting every word. Kassmeyer led them down the hall to Aaron's room. Haley let Zach go in first.

Zach looked around and froze in the doorway, taking a deep breath. His dad wasn't supposed to be in hospital room in this condition. Haley rubbed his back. "Go in," she whispered. Zach walked in and squeezed Aaron's foot. He opened his eyes to see his oldest son and Haley. Haley walked to the side of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm OK," Aaron said, putting on a brave front for his son. "Do you know what's happening?"

"Yes, the Marshall Service is standing by to take us."

Zach squeezed his dad foot again. "Sam Kassmeyer is leading the detail."

Hotch looked at Zach. "Good son; please trust him."

Haley looked at Hotch. "Are you sure we are in danger?" Zach slowly shook his head at the question, understanding more than he should about the job his dad and Uncle Dave did.

"Yes," Aaron simply answered, his heart breaking seeing the same in Haley's eyes. They may have been divorced, but to him, she was his one, true love.

"What about you? Are you going to be safe?"

Aaron looked at Haley and then his son. "Foyet wants me to suffer; knowing that my sons are out there and I can't see them. It's better than killing me."

Haley's tears began to flow. "How am I supposed to keep our sons safe, knowing there is no one to help me?"

"Zach will be there to help you Haley. Please lean on him. And you've raised Jack almost on your own. You are an amazing mother. Zach will help you get through this." Zach squeezed his father's foot for the third time, getting the message.

"Can you catch this man?" Haley looked at him.

"I will catch this man and I will make all of this up to you. All three of you; I promise," he said looking at Zach. He looked deeply into his oldest son's eyes and saw no tears; just a young man, on a mission, that would have to grow up quicker than he should. He didn't doubt that Zach could handle it. "I love you son."

"I love you too, dad."

"Zach, you've gotta step up to the plate."

Zach smiled, the Rossi charm rubbing off on him the right way. "I know dad. I've got it. Just catch this SOB." Haley frowned at her oldest son's language and then smiled a bit at Aaron.

"This is one of few times I'm glad he hangs around Dave." Hotch smiled slightly.

Haley squeezed his hand. "Jack wants to see you." Hotch started to shake his head.

"I want to see him too, but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Aaron, I know you are trying to protect him, but he has to see you." Aaron looked at Haley and then Zach, who added his assent.

"Dad, he's tougher than you think." Hotch nodded and Haley left the room to get Jack. Zach moved to the side of the bed.

"Dad, tell me anything, everything you can to keep an eye out for Foyet." Hotch looked at him. "Dad, I'll take care of them and protect them. But I need to know everything." Hotch leaned his head back into the pillow, took and deep breath and laid out to Zach his entire profile of George Foyet.

Zach tightly squeezed Aaron's hand, causing him to flinch for a second. "Sorry dad; you've helped me build my muscles." Aaron slightly smiled. "I'll miss that dad, but I'll keep at it; every day."

Aaron squeezed Zach's hand back. "Just make me proud; every day son."

Zach looked his dad in the eye. "Promise."

Haley brought Jack into the room. While he shared his time with his dad, David Rossi showed up in the doorway. Zach made a beeline for him. Dave pulled him out of the room into the hallway.

"Zach, this has to be done. It's the only way we can keep you three safe."

"I know Uncle Dave. Do you know Kassmeyer and trust him?"

"Your dad does. That's good enough for me, Zach."

Zach nodded, and then gave Dave a small smile. "Then that's good enough for me." He looked Dave in the eye and then back into his dad's hospital room where he was still talking to Jack. "You'll take care of him, right?" Zach asked, finally showing a tear in his eye to the situation.

Dave Rossi pulled Zach into a huge hug. "That's a promise kiddo." He rubbed Zach's back affectionately, adding, "This team will get him Zach."

"Uncle Dave, I don't know if I can pull this off." Dave looked into Zach's eyes.

"You can Zach, and you will. I know you." They embraced again. Dave rubbed his back deeply, seeing Haley watch their exchange. Dave pulled out of the embrace to look Zach in the eye. "I promise you we will get Foyet. You just step up and do your job, knowing that your dad and I are damn proud of you." Dave wiped away the tear that ran down Zach's face. "Go in and say to your dad 'see ya soon'." Haley, standing at the end of doorway to hear the conversations of her two sons, smiled at Dave and the tears began to run again at their words. JJ came in the doorway and rubbed her shoulders. Dave kissed Haley as Zach and Jack said their good-bye's as they left.

Two minutes later, Haley and the boys were gone.

Dave re-counted to Hotch the day the team had. "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

Hotch bared his soul to Dave. "What is Jack going to remember about me in ten years?" Dave noticed the small tear run from Aaron's eye.

"Aaron, look at me. I give you the same promise I gave Zach. We _will_ catch Foyet."

###

**A/N: A certain line was for a certain special person. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Time to get on the working nights schedule again. My Euro readers get the first peek. Thank you to you all.**

Chapter 3

Hotch stood in Garcia's lair with Sam Kassmeyer. He watched the video one of Sam's deputies shot of Zach and Jack playing baseball in a backyard and the three of them celebrating Zach's 16th birthday. He looked at Kassmeyer. "How are they doing?"

"They boys seem to be adjusting. Zach has been huge for Jack and very supportive of our efforts and he's being a big help to Haley. But …"

"But?"

"Haley made a number of phone calls. All to her mother, so it's all good. But they're in a halfway house again until we can get them relocated."

-00CM00-

Zach walked out of his bedroom. "Did you get your suitcase unpacked?" Haley asked, coming out of the bathroom. He just shook his head as he walked in to check on Jack.

"Zach, you need to unpack." Seeing that Jack was OK, he walked past his mother into the kitchen. She followed him.

"I know you blame me for this Zach and I'm sorry. But I was so lonely and I just needed to talk to grandma. She's my mom, and I needed to talk to my mom."

"I know mom, but because of that, we're moving again. Just when we were starting to get settled, we're moving again."

Haley marveled at how much Zach had grown both physically and emotionally, but he was still a young man that needed stability in his life. She rubbed his arm. "It won't happen again. We'll get settled and it will be alright." Zach smiled at her a bit.

Jack blew in. "Can I have an Oreo?" They had stopped at a grocery store on their way to pick up a few items. Haley splurged on the cookies, hoping to make her sons happy.

She smiled at Jack. "I think we all could use an Oreo and some milk." Jack and Zach shared a high five.

-00CM00-

Haley and the boys finally settled into a home in New Jersey, and life moved on for them. Haley found a job at a bank, while Zach took care of Jack during the summer months. He was enrolled to start in school, under his new name, and Haley had found a daycare provider for Jack once Zach started school. And somehow, Aaron's monthly child support payment found its way into "Melissa Stevens'" checking account. But with two growing boys, money was tight for Haley.

Two weeks later, Zach approached her. "Mom, I want to help out with the bills. Sam found a job for me."

Haley smiled at him. "Thank you Zach, I really appreciate that, but I need you around here for Jack."

"Mom, I can do both. It's a job in a factory. I'd work 36 hours a week; Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights from 6 pm to 6 am. And make over $12 an hour. And I'll be working all by myself, in one room, on a crew of less than 20 people. Like I said, Sam found it."

"Zach, that's too hard on you. You need rest. You'd have Jack or school all day Friday and Monday."

"I thought about that too. Until school starts, I could sleep while Jack naps on Friday afternoon. When I get home Saturday and Sunday mornings, I sleep until I need to get back up for work. Monday, with Jack or school would be a push, but I could do it and have the rest of the week to catch up. Mom, please, let me help."

Tears formed in Haley's eyes at how much Zach was trying to help and more importantly, becoming a responsible young man. "Let me think about it and talk to Sam the next time he calls."

"Mom, they want me to start Friday night."

"Sam is supposed to call tonight. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Jack was sound asleep and Zach in his bedroom with his iPod when Sam called. He and Haley caught up a bit and then she asked him about the job.

"First off Haley, we can keep him safe there. The building is keycard access only, which we can monitor. And because it's such a small work crew on that particular shift, anyone trying to get in at that time would set off all the alarms. And it's a safe job. The plant manager is my brother-in-law. He knows what I do. He just needs a strong kid that will work hard. Zach fits that description, and I know you need the money. And Zach will be able to get a workout. The only downfall is he needs steel-toed work boots. I'll get them for him."

"Sam, you don't have to pay for that."

"Don't worry about it. Haley, he needs to be the man of the house, and this way he can. Plus he'll be pulling in $300 a week, after taxes. You can't tell me that won't help."

Haley smiled at her son as she handed him his lunch bag before heading out the door around 5 pm that Friday. One of the Marshalls would drive him to and from work then hang around the plant to make sure no stray cars came in. Zach needed to go early that day to sign all the paperwork.

Haley gave him a big hug. "I'm proud of you," she smiled.

"Me too bro," Jack said. "But I'll miss ya Z-man." Zach pulled Jack into a hug and ruffled his hair.

"You'll be sleeping most of the time JP. You'll never know I'm gone." He gave a Jack a kiss, kissed his mother on the cheek, and walked out the door in his brand new work boots.

-00CM00-

The team had been working a case all week in New Jersey concerning multiple killings, with victims left at rest stops on I-95 in the middle portion of the state. It was a wide area, and multiple law enforcement agencies were involved. So Hotch didn't think anything of it when he received a call from the US Marshall Service in Trenton that they had someone the BAU needed to talk to as a possible witness. They requested him and Dave, which Hotch didn't blink at either. The US Marshalls thought they were the big dogs and only talked to the big dogs. He received the directions on his cell phone, and he and Dave left around 9 pm.

As they drove, Dave commented, "This is a helluva a time to be meeting a possible witness. I mean 10 pm on a Friday night." Hotch just shrugged and followed Dave's directions he read off Aaron's cell. As they pulled onto the back road of a small town industrial park, Dave said, "What the hell Aaron?"

"Dave, they said it was viable. We have to follow it." A non-descript dark car blinked its lights as they approached. Dave rolled down his window as Hotch stopped the SUV. The car pulled alongside. Dave and Hotch showed their credentials.

The US Marshall in the car showed them his credentials and said "Follow me." Hotch followed the car into a parking area that was on the backside of an obvious factory of some kind. It was the employee parking area.

The three got out of their vehicles. "Agents, right this way please." Hotch and Dave looked at each other as the Marshall pulled out a card and swiped it through the door lock. He held it open for them to enter and the three of them entered. "Wait here please." The Marshall went to a windowed double door and knocked on the glass. Less than ten seconds later, the door opened.

"Johnny did something …." Zach started before looking around. His eyes filled with tears as he zoomed to his dad.

Aaron's eyes matched his son's. And yet, he couldn't believe the young man that was quickly closing the gap to him. Zach had grown at least two inches; the t-shirt that Aaron recognized as one of Zach's favorite was bulging at the arms and across his chest. Dave rubbed Aaron's shoulder as Zach approached. "We'll give you two some time alone," he said smiling as Aaron pulled his son into a large hug. The Marshall smiled at Dave and followed him out the door.

"I've missed you dad," Zach said into his father's neck.

Aaron rubbed his hand through the back of Zach's hair. "I've missed you son." If father and son could hug tighter they did, just standing there. Finally Aaron pulled away.

Aaron looked at Zach. "Sam told me about this. Zach, you will never know how incredibly proud I am of you. How's it going?"

"It's not that bad of job dad. I've just got to keep those barrels running. When they need to be changed, its tough work; even more so at the end of the process. But I get down time between the changes where I just pretty much just babysit them, and the time passes quickly," he said, wiping away his tears. He looked around and then silently pulled his t-shirt up to reveal his iPod on his belt. He looked at his dad. "Don't tell; it's not regulation."

Outside, Dave questioned the Marshall as to the wisdom of this plan. The Marshall assured him they had two back-ups tailing their FBI SUV and local law enforcement was doing a heavy patrol. "Foyet would be stupid to come anywhere near here."

Aaron looked at him. "I won't son," he smiled. "How's Jack and mom?"

"Come on dad. Jack turned four a couple of weeks ago. He's pretty resilient. And he got your present," Zach smiled. "Mom's hanging in there." Zach looked at his feet and then Aaron in the eye. "Better than I expected." Aaron smiled at him.

"You're in school now. How's this working out?" Aaron nodded around the building.

"Better than mom and I hoped. Don't get me wrong; Monday's are tough. But I'm hanging in there and keeping my grades up. And we're all doing a lot better with the extra money."

"Zach, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks dad. That means the world to me." Aaron embraced his son again as Dave come in the door.

Zach pulled out of the hug as Dave approached them. "Holy shit kiddo, you on steroids now?" Dave smiled.

"No, just in need of a haircut and a razor," Aaron gently chided. Zach rolled his eyes at this dad.

"Nope Uncle Dave, just hard work." Dave pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so damn proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle Dave," Zach said, snuggled to Dave's chest. "That really means a lot." He pulled out of the hug. "And thanks for my work boots. They're the bomb and really comfy."

Dave smiled. "My pleasure kiddo." Aaron just looked at him. "Whattttt? Sam told me he needed them. I chipped in. I can't buy one of my three favorite kids something?"

"Yeah dad, it'll probably really set his bank account way back," Zach joked with his large smile. Just seeing that made Aaron smile as well.

"But whoa, what the hell is going on that you two can be here?" Aaron eyed his son for second at his language and then let it go.

Aaron explained to him what was happening and why they were in the area. "Sam must have set it up." Dave explained that the local PD station was the next street over and two officers were patrolling the area.

"Dad, he's been great, especially with mom."

"That's good to hear." Zach looked at his watch. "Break time?"

"No, but I'm about five minutes away from getting back to my job. The barrels need to be changed. But I gotta show you both." He pulled out his wallet to proudly show them his New Jersey driver's license. "Mom used some of the money I've made to get my road school training. I passed on my first try," he proudly smiled.

Dave rubbed his arm. "That's fantastic Zach. Congratulations."

Aaron put his hand on Zach's shoulder. "Way to go son," he smiled.

Dave pulled Zach into a hug. "Hang in there kid. I love you." Dave quietly slipped something into his back pocket.

Zach looked Dave in the eye, pulling out of the hug. "I love you too Uncle Dave."

Dave smiled. "I'll give you two some time." He walked towards the door. Zach looked at his dad and the tears began to well in his eyes.

Aaron pulled him into a strong hug. "Zach, I just need you to hang in there."

"I know dad." Father and son stood silently, sharing their embrace.

"I love you and I'm so, so proud of you.

"I love you too, dad."

Zach finally pulled away, wiping the one tear that escaped with the back of his hand. "I'm OK dad, I really am. This was just such a bonus to see you. I'll have great rest of night; hell the whole weekend."

"Zach, language."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm working in a place where as a high school junior, my IQ is two times above everybody else. They can't make a complete sentence without putting the f-word in. I won't go there, but you have to cut me a break."

Aaron smiled through the bitterness of knowing this time with his son was going to end in about 30 seconds. "Just keep a lid on it around Jack."

"You know better." They hugged again. "Dad, I've got to get to my job."

Aaron let his son go. Again. "I know. I love you."

"Love you too dad." He turned and walked back towards the doors, waving at his dad as he was about to enter his workspace, with Aaron pushing the door open to go outside. "See ya soon dad."

Aaron just waved at his son. Hurting so bad to let him go again, he had to escape.

Little did they both know how prophetic those words would be in a couple short weeks.

###

**A/N: Did I push the plausibility factor with the end of this chapter? More than likely; but it still is writer's choice and I used it. But I just liked the idea. And you know me; I always have a reason when I do that. Stay tuned! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I have to. Once again, some words belong to the writers of CM.**

Chapter 4

Zach walked into the principal's office to see Haley and Jack standing there. He immediately noticed that there were no US Marshalls with them. "Mom, what's going on?"

"We're leaving; now. Let's go."

"Mom, my stuff in my locker?"

"We're leaving."

"Ms. Stevens, is this necessary? What is happening?" While Zach had absolutely no respect for the spineless principal, his questions allowed Zach to read Haley. And what he saw made his stomach absolutely rumble: _Absolute fear_. She pulled Jack into her arms and grabbed Zach's arm, leading him out the office and the building.

While she got Jack in his car seat, Zach climbed in to the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt, trying to run scenarios through his brain. He took a deep breath. If he stayed calm, maybe his mom would hear him and could talk to him.

"Mom, please tell me what's going on," he said as she sped out of the school parking lot. "Where are the Marshalls?"

"Zach please; just let it go." She glared at him and nodded towards the backseat. Zach nodded at her. Fifteen minutes later, they were on I-95 heading south. Zach's insides churned more.

Forty minutes later, as they were tumbling down the freeway, at speeds Zach never seen his mom drive, Jack spoke up from his car seat. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Zach looked at his mom. They were approaching an exit that displayed the sign of a McDonald's. "Mom, we need to stop. Jack needs to eat." Zach silently played in his head how he could take this to his advantage. Haley, still clearly stressed to Zach, nodded and took the exit. They pulled into the parking lot.

"Mommy, they have a Playland," Jack happily announced as Haley pulled him out of his car seat. Zach came around the car and took his brother from Haley's arms.

"And if you eat everything JP, you'll get to play," Zach smiled at his younger brother. Haley glared more at Zach.

Jack looked at him. "But Zach, I've got to go potty."

Zach smiled. "How 'bout we all order our lunches, and while mom waits to get them, I'll take you to the bathroom?"

Jack smiled at him. "You're boss Z-man." Zach smiled and set Jack on the ground, opening the door for Haley and his brother to enter.

They approached the counter; Jack happily ordering his usual Happy Meal of a cheeseburger. Haley added a chicken sandwich meal. Zach looked at the person taking the order. "Three milks please."

"Zach, you have to eat," Haley admonished.

"I can't right now mom. I'd puke if I did. I'm taking Jack to the bathroom." As they left, Haley sadly looked at her sons, with tears forming in her eyes. She knew Zach understood more than what she had told him. The older woman on the other side of the counter looked at her.

"Ma'am, are you OK?"

Haley brushed a tear away and looked at her. "I'm sorry. How much do I owe you?"

The boys re-appeared as Haley grabbed the tray. Zach took the time to say a silent prayer and swigged the first container of milk down. Jack happily dived into his meal, completely oblivious to the situation. Zach silently thanked God for that.

As Jack gulped down the last bite of his hamburger, leaving behind just few French fries, he looked at Haley. "Can I go play mommy?"

Before Haley had a chance to answer, Zach smiled, sitting across from him and their mother. "Sure bro; take off." Jack climbed around his mom and took off for the Playland while Zach ate the few French fries his brother had left. Haley pushed some of hers towards him. Zach just shook his head.

Haley looked at Zach. "Mom, I respect you and you know that. But I'm not leaving until I get some answers. What the hell is going on?"

"Zach, your language."

"Mom, watch me up my game. Because right now, I don't give a damn. You tell what the hell is going on."

Haley's eyes filled with tears again. "You know I took the day off to spend time with Jack. I just needed that. And I had accrued the time to do it." Zach nodded. She recounted the phone call she to him that she got from Marshall Victor Collins, including the news about Aaron.

"Have you tried to call dad?"

"Did you not hear me Zach? Your father is dead. I need to get you boys to that man to get you safe."

"Mom, this makes no sense at all. If the Marshalls knew about this, they would have come and got us. They wouldn't ask you to go back to McLean. Have you tried anyone else at the BAU?" He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Let me call Uncle Dave."

Haley grabbed his cell before Zach could make the call. "Zach, I'm trying to protect you and Jack. Go get your brother; we're leaving." As Zach came out of the Playland with Jack, he noticed Haley sliding his cell phone into the nearby garbage can.

They climbed into the vehicle and continued their drive south. Zach processed the information more. His guts rumbled even worse. He then thought back to his dad's profile of Foyet. "Mom stop, please. We need to talk." But not wanting to scare Jack, he said nothing more.

"Zach, I need to get you two safe."

"And mom, I'm telling you just let me check this out; with Uncle Dave, Morgan, anyone. Please mom, I know more than you think." Zach had to keep his words cryptic to not alarm Jack. Haley just shook her head, looking in the rear view at Jack. While only four, he could feel the tension in the front seat and didn't take his usual afternoon nap, especially in a moving car. Haley looked at him and shook her head again. Zach knew he was fighting a losing battle with her.

Yet Zach, knowing that Foyet had gotten into his mother's head, ran a multitude of game plans through his head. An hour later, she pulled into the driveway of their home. Zach climbed out of the passenger seat and looked around. He saw a car parked across the street. Foyet was waiting for them. He could feel it in his bones.

When they entered their home, their real home, Jack smiled brightly. Haley reached for the new cell phone that Zach noticed. "We're here," she said into it. Zach knew she was making a mistake. He grabbed Jack into his arms. "Jack, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to tell you things," he whispered in Jack's ear, "that I need you to trust me and do exactly what I say." Jack looked his older brother in the eye, noticing that Zach didn't call him JP. He just nodded.

While the home had been vacated for almost six months the temp in the house was reasonable. Zach walked past the gauge that regulated the heat and air conditioning in the hallway and noticed it was totally blank. Sam had told him they would take care of the house. Foyet had already cut the power to the home. Before he could catch Jack, he rumbled up the steps to get his soldiers he loved to play with.

Zach started to chase after Jack when he heard her open the door. "Thank you Haley," the man drawled. Zach immediately knew that George Foyet was now in the house. Not wanting to expose Jack, and hoping, fervently, that Jack would play in his bedroom, he shook the hand of the man his mother thought was their savior. Zach knew the total opposite but tried his best to keep his composure. Haley smiled at him.

Jack came back downstairs. "Mommy, I have my soldiers again," he said as he laid them out on the coffee table in the living room. Zach's mind went into overdrive, trying to re-formulate a plan.

As he did, Zach noticed the absolute evil smile Foyet gave Haley as he handed her his cell phone. "Go ahead Mrs. Hotchner. It's someone you need to speak with. But the boys need to hear it as well so it's on speaker." Zach, never one to show a temper, silently burned.

"Haley?" he heard his dad's voice. Haley looked at Zach and then understood the reality of the situation.

"You're OK?"

"Yes Haley. He can hear us?"

"Yes. Oh Aaron; I'm so sorry."

"Haley show him no fear."

"I know. Sam told me about him."

As their conversation continued, Zach noticed his dad pause. That was uncharacteristic of his father. "Haley, are the boys there? Both of them?"

"Yes," she answered, shivering.

"Jack, I need you to work the case. I need you to work this case with me."

"Jack, your dad wants to talk to you." As Jack rose from the coffee table, Haley snuck a peek at Zach. He simply blinked at her. She smiled slightly at him as she handed the phone to Jack.

"Hi daddy," Jack said.

"Hi buddy. Jack, I need you to work this case. And listen to Zach. Do you understand? I need you to work this case."

Zach waded in. "Hey JP, I'm seeing that happy dance of yours. You need to go the potty bro?" Zach silently prayed his dad would pick up on that.

"Jack, I just really need you to work this case with me buddy. But to do that, you have to go the potty." That message was more for Zach than Jack. His dad was telling to roll with it.

"Yup daddy, I will. Is George a bad man?" Zach and Haley heart's both broke that Jack had to face this kind of evil.

"Yes he is son. But you listen to Zach and work the case with me buddy."

Morgan, driving the rest of the team at break length speed to get to Haley and Hotch's home, and all of them monitoring the call, looked at Dave.

"You're the Unit Chief now; but I can tell you. We won't get to all of them in time."

"Goddamnit Dave."

"Morgan, I'm giving you a simple fact as much as I hate to do it. We are not going to get all three of them out of there alive. But trust me; Hotch is sending Zach a message. He's buying us some time." JJ, a mother, sitting in the backseat, wiped away her own tear, knowing who Foyet would take out first.

"He's sending a message to Zach."

They heard Hotch tell Jack. "Buddy, I just really need you to work this case. Give mom a hug."

Zach watched helplessly as she said her good-bye to Jack, knowing her fate.

"Go potty upstairs with Zach and work the case with your brother buddy." Hotch said. Jack bolted to his older brother, who gathered him in his arms. As he turned to leave the living room, he looked back at his mother.

"I promise mom." Haley smiled slightly, knowing that her oldest son would keep that special promise.

Zach bolted up the steps with Jack in his arms and got him to use the bathroom. When he finished, Zach quickly pulled him off, got his shorts pulled up and grabbed him. "Zach, I need to wash my hands," Jack protested, as Zach put his finger to Jack's mouth, telling him to be quiet.

"Not this time Jack," Zach whispered as he carried his brother into the room, carefully avoiding the floor boards that squeaked. He was an expert at that. He opened their secret door. "Jack," Zach whispered, "did you hear what dad said?" Jack nodded his head.

"Then bro, you need to get in here and work the case with dad. And you don't say a peep until you hear dad or me. Do you understand? Jack, please, I need you to understand."

Jack, noticing that Zach did not call him JP again, quickly nodded. Zach safely tucked Jack in, helped him turn on the flashlight and headed back to the bathroom. He flushed the toilet, ran some water in the sink as if Jack was washing his hands, and the silently moved to creep out the bathroom window, using his escape from the second floor. While his stomach churned loudly, leaving his little brother behind in the house with George Foyet, he trusted his dad's plan.

As he reached for the branch that would get him out of the house and to safety, he heard the first gun shot, followed by two more. Zach climbed down the tree, his tears running unabatedly.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Y'all knew what is coming. I'm really sorry, but it's part of the tale. And for the story, I've strayed a bit from CM canon. But there are some words from "100" that belong to the writers of that episode. *sets out box of tissues***

Chapter 5

Morgan, driving like his own life depended on it, shouted into his mic. "Rapid deployment; where the hell are you? The BAU needs immediate assistance." He repeated the address.

"We're on the way. ETA is less than three minutes out." JJ and Prentiss, in the back seat, both silently brushed tears away, knowing who got the first bullets.

"That's not soon enough," Morgan roared into his com mike.

Rossi looked at Morgan. "You've got to calm down Derek. You are the Unit Chief."

"God damnit Rossi, I just heard those three gun shots and so did you."

Dave burrowed his eyes into Morgan. "All the more reason we need the Unit Chief to be calm." Morgan looked at Rossi. "Derek, I'm sorry. We've lost one. Let's not lose two more." Dave shook his head. "I will not lose those boys." The entire team had full buy in. "But Morgan, Foyet is still in that house." Derek looked at Rossi and floored the vehicle more. Dave re-wrapped his Kevlar, as JJ, Prentiss and Reid did the same in the back seat.

When Zach's feet hit the ground, he simply followed his instincts. He circled around the back, wiping his tears and quietly re-entered the house through the door in the kitchen. He had to get Jack out of Foyet's reach. Just then, he heard the front door crash open. _That has to be dad_ he thought. Zach knew his dad would be thorough enough to search the whole house so he stood motionless by the kitchen sink.

Less than 10 seconds later, Hotch burst through the door. "He's upstairs dad," Zach whispered, "in mom's room. But Jack's upstairs too." Hotch blew by him into the nook to make sure Foyet wasn't there around the corner, having Zach send him on a wild goose chase.

"Flashlight," Hotch commanded in a quiet voice as he walked back by. Zach reached in the drawer, pulled it out and gave it to his dad. "Stay put."

Zach paced in the kitchen. He stopped long enough to try and pour himself a glass of water. The water was shut off. Just then, he heard a series of gunshots, one after the other. As quick as the rounds were fired, he knew it had to be from his dad's weapon. It was followed by a heavy thud on the floor. Less than 20 seconds later, he heard two more shots, followed by a larger one and then a heavy commotion on the steps. It settled for less than two seconds, and then continued downstairs, finally ending up in the dining room outside of the kitchen.

Zach heard his mom's wooden dining room table splinter in the sounds of a massive fight, followed by two blows. Zach was at the door, straining to hear everything. He pushed the door open a crack to hear Foyet telling his dad, "After I kill you," Zach inched out more to see Foyet rising to his feet, pulling his knife out of his back pocket. "I'm going to find those two bastard sons of yours and show them their dead parents…." Zach was already flying at Foyet.

Foyet looked at the charging young man and knew he had trouble. He grabbed one of the table legs that broke off and swung it at Zach as he closed. Zach instinctively threw up his left arm to block the blow. His forearm took the majority of the hit, but the end caught Zach at the corner of his left eye. Zach fell down to his right from the force of the blow and landed on one knee. Zach kept turning on the floor, trying to see his dad.

"Foyet, you stupid idiot, dad saw me three weeks ago." Foyet, about to go at Aaron with his blade, turned square at Zach, seething. That gave Aaron the chance to grab the table leg that Foyet had used on his oldest son, forcefully hitting Foyet in the right leg, knocking him off balance. At the same time, Zach rose from his crouch like a striking cobra and drove his shoulders in Foyet's torso, further knocking him off his feet. He landed into the huge dining room window, the force of Zach's tackle causing his head and shoulders to shatter the glass along the bottom panes. Gravity let the glass above fall. One large piece settled into Foyet's neck, severing the carotid artery on the right side. Blood spurted over the window with each heart beat as George Foyet quickly bled out.

Zach didn't take the time to watch. He looked at his dad. He saw him bleeding around the face. "You OK dad?" Aaron just shook his head and looked at Zach.

"Are you OK," he asked, seeing blood running down his son's left arm and from the gash by his eye.

"I'm fine dad; just get upstairs and get Jack."

"Get in the kitchen and get something on those cuts." Aaron turned to fly up the steps to get Jack. Zach started to head for the kitchen when the door burst open again. Zach froze in his tracks. Dave immediately noticed the blood running down Zach's arm.

"I've got him," Dave said to Morgan and Prentiss, noticing Foyet's lifeless body lying in the window. "Zach, where's your dad?"

"Upstairs, getting Jack," he said, slowly turning. "Uncle Dave, can you help me." Dave reached him in a heartbeat, as Morgan and Prentiss flew up the steps, followed by JJ. Dave got him into the kitchen as Morgan and Prentiss got to the top of the steps, turning right.

JJ went left, finding Hotch lifting Jack out of his hiding spot. She holstered her weapon, standing in the doorway. That was the last thing Jack needed to see. "You did a great job buddy." Hotch wrapped his youngest son in his arms, pulling him out of his hiding spot and silently cried.

As that was transpiring, Morgan and Prentiss entered Haley's room, to see her dead body on the floor. They looked at each other and Prentiss just shook her head at him and left to guide the paramedics up the steps as the sirens of the responders to Morgan's call poured in. Morgan reached down to check for a pulse he knew was not going to be there.

Hotch kissed Jack's cheek and then rubbed his back a bit. "Jack, you remember JJ right?" Jack nodded his head. "I want you to go with her downstairs and find Zach, OK?" Jack just bobbed his again, and reached for JJ. She pulled him into her arms.

Downstairs, a Virginia State trooper just entering the scene saw Dave leading Zach into the kitchen and followed them in. "Agent, I'm a certified first responder; let me help." Zach had already reached into the drawer holding the dish towels and grabbed one to put on his arm. Dave grabbed a second and put it gently to the cut near Zach's eye.

"They need something cold on them."

"There's no ice, and the water is shut off," Zach said, leaning against the sink counter.

"Son, where's the basement?" Zach pointed to the door behind the trooper. He grabbed his flashlight from his belt and headed down. Dave pushed the kitchen faucet handle up to help get the water following. The trooper had it running is less than 30 seconds and dashed back up the steps. He grabbed a third towel, got it soaked, tightly squeezed the towel that Zach was holding around his arm, pulled Zach's hand down, soaked another towel and wrapped it around Zach's right index finger, with a nasty cut and a protruding knuckle that didn't look right. Zach winced as he gently applied the pressure. Dave got the towel he was using in the cold water, squeezed out the excess water and Zach's blood out and re-applied pressure to the cut around Zach's eye.

"Son, you need to sit down," the trooper said. The three of them could hear the house becoming a beehive of activity.

Dave started to guide Zach to the table, but Zach wouldn't move, looking Dave in the eye. "Uncle Dave, where's mom?"

"I don't know Zach. You know I came straight for you."

Zach wouldn't move, his eyes forming tears. "She's dead, isn't she?"

"Zach, I don't…."

"Uncle Dave, dammit, you've always been honest with me."

Dave looked at the trooper and then Zach. "More than likely; please Zach, just sit down." They guided him to the nook table, the trooper getting his left elbow on the table, holding his arm up.

He keyed his mic. "We need medical in the kitchen." Just then, JJ walked in with Jack through the outside kitchen door, sparing him seeing the scene in the dining room. JJ sat Jack in Zach's lap. Jack laid his head on Zach's chest and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"You OK Z-man?"

Zach kissed the top of his brother's head. "Yeah, JP, I'm OK. You did a great job. I'm proud of you."

Jack looked at Dave. "Hi Uncle Dave; missed you."

"Missed you too, pal," Dave smiled weakly, rubbing the top of Jack's head. The State Trooper had already taken control of Zach's left arm. Zach flinched again. JJ reached to rub Zach's shoulder.

Jack leaned his head up to look at his brother. "Zach, I heard a bunch of loud bangs. What was that?"

Zach looked at Dave, then his brother. "Dad will be in here soon. We'll talk about it." Dave nodded his head at Zach and noticed JJ's eyes welling with tears. She was as tough as agent as the rest of them, but at that moment, the mom in her trumped the agent. They all just stood in silence looking at the two boys, as Jack clutched his arms around his brother.

Two paramedics escorted Hotch into the kitchen, followed by Prentiss, Morgan and Reid. He moved to the table and sat down next to Zach. Dave took off his Kevlar, laying it on the table and pulled Jack out of Zach's lap and held him while the team of paramedics worked on the Hotchner's.

Morgan nodded for the rest of the team to leave. Dave handed Morgan his Kevlar as he left. They exited through the kitchen door. When they got to the front lawn, JJ looked at Morgan. "Haley," she simply asked.

Morgan just shook his head. "Three shots to the upper torso at point blank range." Just then, his cell phone pinged. "Hi," is all he said.

"That bad, Derek," Garcia questioned.

"Yeah, that bad, Baby Girl. Haley is dead. Hotch and Zach look like they've been through a war but they're walking wounded. Jack is fine; not a scratch."

"Oh thank God the boys are safe. What happens now Derek?"

"Let's take it one step at a time Mama." Strauss showed up on the scene, driven by Anderson. She walked to the group and Morgan briefed her on the situation.

"Virginia State troopers will be handling the investigation of what happened here. It's their jurisdiction. The Director has already called me. We are to give them our full cooperation. However, there will be an internal Bureau investigation of this whole incident." The group just looked at each other.

About that time, a State Trooper, with Captain's bars on his shoulders, walked up to the group.

He held out his hand to Morgan. "Agent Morgan, sorry to see you again under these circumstances. I'll be leading the investigation." Morgan introduced Strauss to Captain John Murdock, whom they all had worked with before. Morgan knew the investigation would be in the right hands.

As he shook Strauss' hand, he looked at the group. "Although, I must say, by my very preliminary walk through of the crime scene, this is probably going to fall out as a justifiable death case. We'll need to talk to Agent Hotchner and his sons as soon as possible, but I certainly don't want to do that today. They've been through enough."

JJ spoke up. "Captain, Jack was in hiding the whole time of this incident. He doesn't know anything. Our reports will confirm that. Please don't put him through that." Murdock just nodded his head.

"Captain, an internal review of this incident also needs to be conducted by the Bureau. May I suggest we combine our resources, and use our conference room at the BAU?"

"That sounds like a very viable plan, Chief Strauss. I'll talk to you later about the arrangements. As for the team, I just need a copy of their after action reports."

"I'll see that you get them. Who's going to make the notification to Haley's family?"

"Captain," Morgan said. "Do you mind if I do it."

"Not at all Derek," he said.

Prentiss rubbed his arm. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you." Rossi moved to join them; noticing Strauss, he just nodded at her.

"The paramedics are just about done in there. I'm going to drive them to the hospital, so I can help with Jack. Reid, contact Tim Lacey at the New York field office. He runs it now and is a long-time friend of Hotch's. Have him notify Sean, Hotch's brother. Have Tim tell Sean to call me." Reid nodded.

JJ looked at him. "Need some help?"

Dave slightly smiled at her. "That would be appreciated."

Morgan looked at the two of them. "Take the SUV. The rest of us can ride back to the BAU in the car Hotch got from Anderson."

Reid nodded to the corner of the house, as the paramedics were walking out with Hotch, holding Jack, with his other arm around Zach. Rossi looked at JJ. "Once we get them in the SUV, let's give them some time alone. Aaron has to tell Jack about Haley." JJ just nodded and the rest of the group dispersed. Rossi and JJ joined the paramedics.

Dave opened the back left door for Zach, whom one of the paramedics helped get into the vehicle. JJ went around the other side, opened the door and took Jack from Hotch so he could get in. Once he sat, JJ handed Jack back to his dad. Hotch pulled the seat belt around the both of them as the paramedic got Zach buckled in. Rossi and JJ shut the doors and walked the paramedics away.

"We'll follow you," Dave said looking at them, "but we're not leaving right away. A dad needs to talk to his sons." The paramedics just nodded their heads, the lead one touching Dave's arm, nodding, knowing what that father had to tell his sons. The ambulance team walked to their rig in silence. Dave walked to the back and wrapped his arm around JJ's shoulder as they heard Jack starting to cry. JJ put her head on Dave's shoulder. Dave reached up and wiped his own tear.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have to be very honest with all of you. I really debated with myself to include these next few chapters. I thought a lot about just glossing over these days and jumping into the rest of the story. Yet, as a CM fan, I felt cheated that I didn't get to see some of this. Yes, I know, they can only show so much in 43 minutes. However, in the end, I decided these chapters **_**are**_** part of the story I want to tell.**

Chapter 6

JJ and Rossi, along with the EMT crew, ushered Aaron and Zach into the ER. Hotch was still holding Jack. Two teams were standing by, with the lead ER doctor waiting for them. "Agent Hotchner, all I need you to do is to sign this form that we can work on Zach simultaneously while you are looked at. He's not 18; we need your consent. We'll work on the insurance stuff at a different time." He looked at Hotch and rubbed his arm. "Now is not the time." Hotch signed the consent form.

"Can Agent Rossi be with my son? Agent Jareau will take care of Jack."

The lead nurse just smiled. "Anything you want. This is Jenna. She will help Agent Jareau."

"Jack, please go with JJ while Zach and I get checked out. Uncle Dave is going to be with Zach." Jack bobbed his head, his eyes still red from the tears he cried, as he held his hands out to JJ. JJ, being the mom that she was, had taken off her Kevlar before she got in the SUV so she could hold him close. Hotch handed Jack to her, and the ER teams led the two of them away, having already gotten a transmission on each of their conditions from the EMTs.

Jenna led JJ and Jack into a quiet room for just the three of them. JJ looked around. Jenna had a coloring book with a box of crayons already waiting for Jack, with cartoons on the TV. JJ smiled at her. "Thank you."

"We got a heads up to the situation for the EMTs," Jenna sadly smiled with a whisper. The two of them got Jack settled in, with JJ just rubbing his back and Jenna coloring with him, a juice box on the table for him, along with some animal crackers. Anything to keep his mind off the dreadful news he had just heard.

Dr. Morehouse led Hotch into one of the examination rooms. "My son," Hotch asked.

"He's being treated by Dr. Newman and his team. His injuries are more significant than yours Agent." He noticed Hotch look at him. "But not life threatening in any means; we got the full update from the EMTs. Zach just needs more work than you."

"What can you tell me," Hotch asked, burrowing into the doctor's eyes.

Morehouse gave Aaron a quick update of Zach's condition. "Agent Hotchner, they've got him and that's as good as team as your son can get. Please, just let I and my team take care of you." The staff got Hotch settled down to begin their exam.

In the next ER bay, Dr. Newman and his staff were beginning to work on Zach, doing it very gently. Dr. Newman looked him in the eye. "Zach, tell you how you feel; honestly," as they got him laid down.

Zach eyed him for second, which Dave noticed. "Zach, please relax," he said rubbing his right shoulder, "and just talk to the doctor and work with his team."

Eyeing Dave and then the Doctor, Zach said, "My left arm really hurts. I've got a bit of headache and my right index finger is killing me." He paused for a second. "And my guts are churning. I feel like I'm going to puke." Dave quickly filled the staff in on Zach's run in with the tree root and his surgery. Zach added in the blanks of the meds he was now taking since that incident to help with his digestive system.

Dr. Newman rubbed his shoulder. "Your regular doc has you on some pretty strong stuff to help that gut of yours. I understand why, and also why you feel that way. If you want to just get it out, let us know. It might not be the worst thing to do."

Zach shook his head. "Let's just get this done. I want to be with dad and JP." Dave continued to rub his shoulder.

Dr. Newman looked at him after the nurses had taken their round of vitals. "The finger hurts the worst," he asked moving to right side of the table. "I really thought that hard head of yours would be banging," as one of the nurses removed the bandage off the cut around his left eye.

"Yeah, it's barking the worst."

"Zach, other than what we see, does anything else hurt?" Dr. Newman asked.

"Just my stomach," Zach said, shaking his head. He looked at Dr. Newman. "And you know why. I never got touched there."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive Doc." Dr. Newman nodded his head and started to look at his right index finger as his staff moved to take care of Zach's left forearm and the area around his eye. They moved the X-Ray machine into place. As Dr. Newman began to closely examine Zach's finger, he looked at one his nurses.

"See if Dr. Carlson is still around please, and get her down here."

Dave looked at him. Dr. Newman just shook his head at him. Zach, watching the X-Ray machine moving into place, didn't notice.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Newman and his team were looking at the X-Rays of Zach's arm, head and finger while waiting for the local anesthesia to beginning working so they could stitch the long gash on Zach's arm, the one around his eye and the other on his finger. Dr. Newman turned to look at Zach and Dave. Just then Aaron walked in.

"Aaron," Dave asked.

"They're waiting on the X-Rays of my ribs. I can tell them what they'll see. They hurt." He moved to side of the exam table Zach was on, rubbing his hand across the top of Zach's head. "How are you doing son?"

Zach smiled ever so slightly at his dad, as Hotch used his other hand to rub his chest. "Glad you're here; no offense, Uncle Dave."

Dave just rubbed his shoulder again. "None taken kiddo."

"Dad, are you OK?"

"Yeah, they set my nose and they just got to check the pics for my ribs."

"Then dad, go find Jack. Uncle Dave and I are cool." Hotch looked at Dave. "Dad, he needs you. And he hasn't seen you, like I did a couple weeks ago." Dave softly smiled at Hotch and nodded him out of the room.

Dr. Newman just shook his head at the X-ray of Zach's finger. He looked at his team. "Let's get sewing."

Forty minutes later, Dave and Dr. Newman walked Zach towards the room where Hotch and Jack were. JJ was standing outside the door. Jenna had left once Hotch had showed up. Dave looked at her. "Jack is asking questions." Dave, seeing JJ's hurt look, snuck a peak at Zach, his eyes starting to well and wrapped his arm Zach's shoulder.

"You go in and be with them; we'll give you some time." Dr. Newman opened the door so Zach didn't have to use his injured finger. His left arm was in a sling.

Zach walked into the room with Jack, sitting in Aaron's lap, looking their father in the eye, his tears running again. "Daddy, you and mommy always told us that God would take care of us." While Aaron and Haley practiced different religions, Haley had agreed to Aaron's request to baptize and raise their sons in his church. Even after they were divorced, Haley had supported that.

"God didn't have any control over this Jack," Aaron said. "A very bad person, who doesn't believe like us, was in control. God, as strong as he is, couldn't stop this man. George belonged to the devil. But he helped guide me and Zach so mom could save you two." Zach sat down next to his dad. Aaron wrapped his arm around his other son, who shed his own tears. They just sat there in silence, a father and his sons re-bonding, while living through their worst nightmare.

Outside, a mid-30's female doctor joined Dr. Newman. They pulled away and consulted with each other.

A couple minutes later, Dave cracked the door open, looked in, and nodded at Dr. Newman. They both entered with JJ. Dr. Newman sat down on the table in front of the sofa. Dave, JJ, and the new doctor hung around the door.

"Aaron, you have one cracked rib and four that are badly bruised. I know what you are facing but you have to go as easy as possible. The X-rays showed your lungs are clear. Don't push that, because if you do, you'll be back in here with pneumonia and then no good to your sons when they need you most."

"And Zach," Hotch simply asked.

"We stitched the gash around his eye. That will turn ugly and all different colors with the bruising, but he has no signs of a concussion. His arm took 14 stitches to close, and the big bone has a two inch crack in it, with very significant bruising to the rest of the area. He needs to keep it immobilized. But with the stitches, we couldn't put it in a full cast. So he's in a soft one." Aaron noticed the ace bandage.

"Our biggest concern is his finger." Dr. Newman nodded at the doctor in the lab coat, standing with Dave and JJ. "This is Dr. Meagan Carlson; she is one of our orthopedic specialists. I'll let her take over from here."

Dr. Carlson moved to sit down on the table with Dr. Newman. "First off Agent Hotchner, let me say to you and your sons my deepest sympathies on your loss. I know this is very hard on all of you right now." Hotch nodded at her.

"Zach suffered a significant blow to his knuckle. Along with the cut, that Dr. Newman and his staff stitched, requiring…" she looked at Newman.

"Four stitches," Dr. Newman responded.

"He has significant trauma to the knuckle. By the X-ray alone, I can tell he has some major damage in the knuckle area. I'm guessing its ligament damage. But until I get to see an MRI of that, I really can't tell you more."

"Dr. Carlson," Zach spoke up. "I play baseball; catcher and relief pitcher."

"Zach, one step at a time; the first being taking care of what you have to go through as a family. I can't touch it anyway until the stitches come out. From there, I'll get you in; we'll do the MRI and then go from there. Until then, Dr. Newman and his team have got it immobilized exactly the way I want."

Dr. Newman continued. "Aaron, what both of you need is rest, and ibuprofen. Three to four, every six hours, depending on the pain for the next two days is my recommendation. Zach, with his stomach, can't handle any prescribed pain meds, so please make sure that you keep him on that regimen. He also needs all three of his areas to be continued to be iced for another 24 hours. Your nose could handle that too."

"I'm on that job Doc," Rossi said. Dr. Newman turned to look at him and smiled.

"After that, get through what you have to. Dr. Carlson and I will update your primary doctor. Call Dr. Schmidt for an appointment early next week for both of you to be re-examined and he'll get the ball rolling."

Aaron reached out his hand. "Thank you Doctor."

Newman shook his head, shaking Aaron's hand. "Just take care of your family, Aaron. If you need anything," he said, handing Hotch a business card, "you call us; day or night. That's what we're here for." He looked at Jack. "You sure you're OK? You don't hurt any place."

Jack shook his head. "Just my tummy; it's like Zach's right now."

Newman looked at Hotch. "Just go easy on dinner tonight with both of them, with lots of milk." Hotch sadly smiled at him. "If Jack continues to complain about that later, a half-teaspoon of liquid Pepto will help him." Hotch shook his hand again.

JJ walked over to take Jack out of Hotch's lap so he could get up. Jack balked. "Jack, you heard the doctor. Your daddy has sore ribs. I'm just helping him." Jack smiled at her and held out his arms, while Dr. Newman helped Aaron off the sofa and JJ handed Jack back to him. Dr. Carlson guided Zach up.

"Are you feeling light-headed?"

Zach shook his head. "Like Doc Newman first told me; I have a hard head," he sadly smiled at her. "I'm OK." Dave took charge of Zach.

They went out the ER door. JJ looked around and spotted Will in the parking lot with Henry in his car seat. Hotch noticed as well. "JJ, go," he said.

"Not until I get Jack in the car with you. Then the three of us are going to get something to eat." They got to the Bureau SUV; she and Dave got them settled in. "I'll call Morgan with an update. Dave, if you need anything, call me; or any of us; Penelope too. She wants to help."

Dave squeezed her hand. "I know. Go spend time with your family. You need it."

-00CM00-

In New York City, Tim Lacey walked into Albert's, a well-known restaurant on the corner of 57th and Lexington a little after nine in the evening. Given that it was a Tuesday, the crowd was starting to die down. The hostess smiled brightly at him. "Table for one?"

Lacey looked at her and shook his head. "Ma'am, can I speak to you in private?" She nodded and followed him out to the sidewalk. "Is Sean Hotchner working tonight," he asked, showing her his FBI credentials.

"Yes he is. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"No ma'am; but I do need to urgently talk to him. But I don't want to upset your customers or your staff. Could you assist me in getting that done?"

"If you go around the corner Agent to the alley," the hostess pointed, "there's a door that leads out of the kitchen. I'll have Sean meet you there."

Lacey smiled at her. "Thank you." He moved around the corner to the spot. Less than two minutes later, Sean, in his white chef's jacket that had embroidered on the left pocket "Assistant Head Chef", and the appropriate chef's hat, appeared. Lacey introduced himself, showing his credentials. He watched the blood drain from Sean's face.

"It's Aaron," he questioned.

"No Sean, he's going to be OK." He laid out for Sean what had happened and gave him Dave's phone number.

Sean took a long walk down the alley, pulling of his chef hat. He finally knelt down into a crouch and started brushing away tears. This was the part of the job that Tim Lacey always hated.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Now that 2 for 1 Monday's have become a tradition, I supposed I have to keep that up or y'all will come after me. Sorry it's such a downer. It will get better. I promise.**

Chapter 7

As Aaron and Dave walked the boys down the hall to Aaron's apartment, they both could hear two stomachs rumbling. Dave looked at Aaron. "You get them inside, get Zach settled and give Jack a bath. I'll be back in less than 45 minutes."

"Be back?" Hotch said.

"Yes, back. I'm going to be here to help." He looked at Aaron. "Don't argue with me." Zach, going through the toughest day of his life, slightly smiled at Dave standing up to his dad. To say Zach deeply respected Dave was an understatement.

Dave returned less than an hour later with three sacks full of groceries, a small bag for himself and Mudgie. Dave knew his dog would be a comfort for Jack. As he entered, he saw two suitcases next to the door. "The Marshall Service just dropped them off for the boys. From the place in New Jersey," Aaron explained.

"McLean PD is at the entrance to the building so you won't be bothered." By now, the news of the attack, killing the young mother in her own home while protecting her sons, was headline news across the city.

Jack was playing with his cars in the dining room. Zach was lying on the couch, just staring off into space. Aaron had an ice pack on his eye, arm and finger; Dave had stopped on the way to their place to get a large bag. An hour later, the four of them were sitting around the dining room table, enjoying Dave's chicken and pasta dish. Dave looked at Aaron. "That nose of yours could use some ice as well."

"Later," is all he said.

Jack, being four, really didn't understand what was going on, but knowing that something wasn't right around the table, ate mostly in silence, instead of his usual chatter. After they ate, Dave helped Hotch get the kitchen cleaned up while the boys watched some innings of a baseball playoff game, Jack lying on Zach's chest. Dave received an update from Morgan and Prentiss, which he passed along to Hotch. They had notified Jessica, and were driving her to Richmond to tell Haley's parents. After he and Dave finished, Aaron pulled Jack off Zach and got him ready for bed. Zach joined them in his dad's room for Jack's tuck-in and nightly prayers. Aaron stayed behind to rub Jack's back to get him to sleep, with Mudg on the floor next to his side of the bed.

As Zach laid back down to watch more of the game, Dave eyed his suspiciously. "Zach, I know you. You got something on your mind, but you don't want to bother your dad. He's got his hands full with Jack. I'm here." Zach just laid on the couch and stared at the TV. Aaron came out a bit later with the blanket that Zach used to sleep on the couch, his usual place in the two bedroom apartment. He already had his pillow. He got his oldest son settled in, helping him out of his blood-stained clothes to just his boxers and white t-shirt, sleeping in the same attire as his dad. Aaron knew that since it was Tuesday, Zach was still trying to catch up with his sleep from working his weekend nights.

Zach settled in, clicking the TV off. Aaron shut the lights off except for the light on the stove top and then filled an ice bag for his nose. He poured himself and Dave some scotch sliding the glass to Dave sitting at the snack bar. "You don't have to stay, you know," he softly said, easing around the counter to sit next to him, putting the ice bag to the break.

Dave matched his voice. "I know. Please let me help. These boys mean everything to me." They sat in silence, finishing their drinks.

"Take Jack's bed," Hotch said.

Dave slowly shook his head. "I think I'll just hang out in the recliner." Hotch looked at him. "I'll be fine. Get some rest." Aaron headed down the hall.

Dave had fallen asleep a bit when he heard Zach throwing up in the kitchen sink. He blinked at his watch. 10:22 pm. He pushed the recliner's leg rest down. Zach come back in the living room and looked at Dave.

"Sorry Uncle Dave for waking you; and btw, it wasn't your pasta dish."

Dave moved to the coffee table to sit across from Zach. He rubbed his knee. "Talk to me," he whispered. Zach looked at him and the tears started to flow. "Zach please," Dave begged, his heart breaking.

"Uncle Dave," Zach choked out. "I knew it was a trap. Mom was walking into a trap. And she wouldn't listen to me. If I had got her to listen to me, she'd still be alive." The tears Zach had been trying to so valiantly to hold back came out, along with sobs. Before Dave could move, Hotch was pulling his oldest son into his strong embrace. Dave sadly smiled and just rubbed Zach's leg. "I knew dad," he kept saying. "I knew." Aaron just held his son and let him cry himself out.

As Zach started to settle down, Dave explained to him the psyche of Foyet's mind. "Zach, no matter what you could have did, Foyet had her. When he told her that your dad was dead, he had her."

"I could have called you, Uncle Dave."

"No Zach, Foyet had frozen her completely. All she cared about was getting you boys to safety. And I guarantee when Garcia runs down the transcript of his call to your mom, it will bear that out. That's how sick and twisted he was."

"Son, look at me," Aaron gently said. Zach looked into his father's eyes. "This wasn't you fault. Don't ever think that. You did everything you could, including following my plan to get you and Jack safe. Don't ever doubt that you did everything right. This isn't on you son." Aaron kissed his forehead. Dave just nodded his head. Twenty minutes later, Zach was sleeping, the three ibuprofen his dad had given him kicking in.

Dave looked at Hotch. "Aaron, take three yourself, get some rest and that ice bag back on your nose." Dave took Mudg for his evening "walk" and then moved to sleep in Jack's bed. Mudg settled back in his spot next to Jack's side of the bed. Dave climbed into Jack's bed.

Dave woke and heard Zach in the bathroom. He looked at his cellphone on Jack's night stand. _3:56 am_. Dave did the math, realizing that the ibuprofen had worn off for Zach. He met Zach at the bathroom door, got him back on the couch and gave him more of the pain reliever. He noticed the ice bags on Zach's extremities and his eye had melted. He replenished them and got Zach settled back down. Zach returned to settled sleep. Dave went back to Jack's bed, setting his alarm for 7 am to take Mudg for his morning walk. When it went off, they quietly slipped out and they were back in ten minutes. Dave climbed in for a power nap.

He woke at 7:45 to hear Aaron in the shower. As Hotch exited, Dave walked out of Jack's bedroom. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Some," he replied. "I laid out a towel and wash cloth for you." Aaron walked back into his bedroom. Dave quickly showered and shaved and joined Aaron in the kitchen as the coffee maker was finishing.

Reaching for a mug in the mug tree Aaron had there, Dave looked at him. "You know, what happened to Haley isn't your fault either. Do I have to give you the same sermonette that I gave Zach?" Dave whispered.

"No; I just can't shake the helplessness - if I had only got there sooner." Dave just rubbed his friend's shoulder.

"I heard from Sean last night; he's coming tomorrow. I'm picking him up at Metro Station."

"Good; I'm glad he's going to be around." Hotch shook his head. "That's what I laid awake most of the night thinking about. I've got a million things to do in probably two days and I don't know how I'm going to get it all done."

"Then let us help; Sean, myself, the team – we're here to help. What are the biggest things on your list?"

"Strauss' inquisition and how that's going to affect Zach. Both the boys need suits. Dealing with funeral arrangements with Haley's family, who will be here later this morning."

"One thing at a time Aaron. When does Haley's family get here?"

"They're going to be here around 9:30. They want to see the boys. The four of us meet with the funeral home director at 10:30. We should be done by noon. Zach has to meet with Captain Murdock at three and I meet with Strauss at four."

"That works," Dave slightly smiled. "I'm meeting with Strauss at 11 and I don't plan on taking any of her bullshit. I should be done by noon, if not before. I'll meet you back here and we'll go see Gino."

Hotch knew that Gino was his Italian tailor. "Dave, I can't afford Gino and you're not buying."

"Aaron, Gino works on my stuff in his little shop on Merchant and 45th afterhours. He lives upstairs. What he makes there wouldn't keep him in his place¸ far less food on the table. So during the day, he works at The Men's Warehouse near the McLean Mall as their tailor. He'll get the boys fixed up. Trust me. I'll call him to give him a head's up."

About that time, Jack rattled in the kitchen, yawning and wanting some juice. Dave reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle he bought the night before. As Hotch reached into the cupboard for a glass, he looked at Dave. "Add getting groceries to the list." Zach began to stir as well, and Dave dived in to make scrambled eggs and bacon for the four of them from the few items he had bought. Aaron got Jack moving on getting his teeth brushed and getting changed. He then started on some toast. Zach moved to get his teeth brushed as well, dug through his suitcase in Jack's room, found clothes and underwear and got dressed as well.

The four of them had just finished eating when Dave's phone pinged. He looked at the other three and said, "I'll be right back."

He came back into the apartment a few minutes later with the Pastor from Hotch and the boys' church. He had explained to Dave that one of the county deputies that was on the scene yesterday was a member of their church as well, and his mother was part of the close group that Hotch joined when he could for coffee after church, while Jack went to Sunday School and Zach was part of the teen Bible study group.

Dave picked up his plate and coffee cup. "Pastor, sit here," Dave motioned to the spot he had just vacated. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you Agent Rossi; I'd appreciate that." For the next half hour, this special man talked with Aaron and the boys, using Scripture and just his uncanny ability to be a rock when needed. He especially talked to Jack, now sitting in Aaron's lap, at his level of understanding. He explained the difference between good and evil and God's promises.

When he finished, Jack smiled. "I still wish mommy was here, but I feel better Pastor." Aaron and Zach shared sad smiles. Dave and the Pastor did the same. Dave's phone pinged again.

Hotch looked at him. "They're here." The Pastor looked at all of them with a question.

"It's Haley's family Pastor," Aaron told him. "And in a way, I'm glad you're here." Dave went out of the apartment to meet them coming down the hall and lead them in.

John, Hannah and Jessica Brooks took one look at Aaron and Zach and knew immediately how badly they had fought the evil that took their beloved Haley. Trying desperately not to make a tough scene for Jack, they shared hugs and a few tears. Seeing Zach in his condition was the toughest for the grandparents, and Zach just hung his head, shaking it, with the tears coming again.

Hannah cupped her oldest grandson's chin and pulled his face up. "Don't Zach; please don't. Your mom is so proud of you." Zach looked into the eyes that mirrored his mother's and she pulled him into a large hug.

Having met their Pastor before, John stopped the Pastor as he started to leave. "Could you please read the 23rd Psalm for us; as a family?"

###

**A/N: The Men's Warehouse is a chain store in the US that sells very nice suits at reasonable prices, including the tailoring. It's the only place my dad will buy a suit. For those of you not of the Christian faith, the 23****rd**** Psalm of the Bible is considered one of the most healing chapters, especially for those suffering a loss like this. My deepest and sincerest apologies to anyone that might take offense with that; it was not my intention.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pastor left shortly after honoring John's request, promising he would be with Aaron and the boys through the next few days. Dave moved to gather up his bag and follow him out the door to take Mudg home and get ready for his duel with Strauss.

"Daddy, can't Mudgie stay?" Jack asked.

Aaron crouched down to look his youngest son in the eye. "No buddy, we've got too much to do the rest of the day." The three Brooks family members smiled at how close Jack and Mudg were. On cue, Mudg walked up to Jack and gave him a "kiss" on his ear. Jack engulfed Dave's hunting partner in a hug, with Mudgie's tail wagging profusely. After Jack finished with him, he went to Zach, getting his usual monster back rub with a soft rub behind an ear as well. Mudg gave the boys a quiet bark as he headed out the door with Dave.

Aaron looked at Jack. "Buddy, grandma, grandpa and Aunt Jess I have to go. You'll be all right here with Zach?"

"Daddy, where do you have to go?" The question just about broke Aaron's heart.

He pulled his youngest son into his arms. "We've got to go make the arrangements to officially send mommy to heaven." Jack threw his arms around Aaron's neck.

"Make 'em special," he whispered into Aaron's ear. "OK daddy?" Aaron kissed his temple while Hannah rubbed his back. John looked at Zach.

"I know you've got this."

"Yeah, grandpa, I've got this," he softly smiled. Aaron and Haley's family left to meet with the funeral director.

-00CM00-

Dave, like he promised, resisted Erin Strauss' badgering to his last breath. As they finished and Dave rose from his chair to leave, he turned around and looked her square in the eye. "Erin, just a heads up. The bullshit you're doing here today is going to come back and bite you in the ass. And quicker than you can say 'Oh shit'. In the end, this will cost you." Dave turned and walked out of the room.

-00CM00-

True to his word, Dave met the Hotchner's and they left for The Men's Warehouse at 12:15. They entered, receiving the sympathies of the staff on hand. Gino and Dave shared an Italian hug. "Gino, these are my boys; can you fix them up?"

"Imma just the Italian tailor," Gino said with his accent. "But Wally here, he's ta manager. He picks out the right stuff. Then," he smiled, "I maka the boys look good for their mama."

Between Gino and Wally, they did exactly that. Wally's first suggestion to Aaron was that he buy Jack's suit at the retail store next to the place. "He's a straight fit and please don't tell my GM, but it will cost you less. Zach, we can take care of. I've already pulled a couple for you to look at. And while I'm supposed to 'up sale', I won't do it in this case. You can get the same deal for Zach on a dress shirt and tie. Gino will measure him to make sure you get it right."

Between the two stores, the two Hotchner boys were ready for their mother's funeral, complete with dress shirts, ties and shoes in a little over two hours. Gino promised Dave fervently that he would have the tailoring done for Zach's suit by the next afternoon. While they were at the other retail store, Aaron picked out some khaki's and polo shirts for both of the boys to wear for Haley's wake the next night.

-00CM00-

Zach walked into the BAU building with his dad and brother. His stomach was already rolling. As the three of them entered the BAU, Hotch noticed the team was in the Round Table room, minus Morgan. _He must be under the gun_ Hotch thought, as he silently led the boys to his office.

Zach laid down on the couch in his dad's office, still needing sleep from his work weekend and with what transpired after that. Hotch sat down in his desk chair, with Jack quickly climbing up into his lap, while Aaron read his emails.

JJ quietly poked her head in. "Need anything?" she softly smiled. Hotch could see the toll on her face from the previous day's events. At the end of the day, she was still a mother, committed to one man, and her son.

"Yes, one thing," he answered her. "Haley's family is small and not many males. Would Will serve as a pall bearer on Friday? For Haley?"

"Hotch, I normally don't speak for Will but I can tell you out right; he would be honored."

"Thank you JJ. And I know it's not your job, but would you mind asking Derek, Reid, Kevin and Brian?"

"I'm happy to help you out Hotch, but Spence…."

"Already covered, JJ," he sadly smiled. "The associate director will handle his part. I'd just really appreciate all of them being Haley's pall bearers."

JJ softly smiled. "Consider it done; but you're missing one."

Hotch sadly smiled at her again. "I think Dave's already in." JJ nodded at him and quietly shut the door.

Around 3 pm, Hotch led Zach down to the room on the first floor where the investigations were being conducted. Jack was in the BAU Round Table Room, with JJ and Garcia in full charge. Aaron, hearing the rumblings in his oldest son's stomach, looked at him. "There's vending machines around the corner; you want a clear soda or a water?" Zach, pacing in the hallway, shook his head.

Agent Anderson came out. "Sir, they're ready for Zach. And sir, I'm honored that you asked me to be one of Haley's pall bearers." Aaron just smiled at him and rubbed his hand across Brian's upper arm.

Aaron pulled Zach into a hug. "Just tell them the truth son."

"I know dad; I know what I did and you did was right." Aaron looked Zach in the eyes and whisked his hand across Zach's chin.

Zach walked into the room. Captain Murdock greeted him. "Hi Zach; I'm Captain John Murdock of the Virginia State Police. I'm in charge of the official investigation into your mother's death. And Zach, you have my deepest sympathies." He started to reach his hand across the table. That was all Zach let him get out.

"With all due respect Captain, while you may be conducting your 'independent investigation'," Zach said, using his hands, one in a sling and the other with his index finger in a splint to give the quotation marks around two words, "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

Murdock raised his eyebrows. "Zach?"

Zach pointed at Chief Strauss with his splintered right finger. "This woman has been after my dad's career for over two years; by anyway necessary. She's got two suits to back her up in here to hang him on whatever I may say. And for the record, Captain Murdock, the other two suits weren't part of the rest of my dad's team interviews." He burrowed a deep look into Murdock's eye. "But that doesn't send a red flag up to you, now does it?" Murdock shot Strauss a look.

"Son, I'm just trying…."

He stared Murdock in the eye. "I'm not your son and I'm not 18. Which means, I have right to have an adult present while I'm being questioned. I know my dad was in on the same thing as me and you and her," Zach said, waving his finger again at Strauss, "can't let him be in with me. We 'might' compare stories," Zach said, waving a finger again at Strauss. He noticed the other two suits sitting up and taking notice. "But I will not talk to you or any of the other suits in here without an adult present to protect me."

Murdock just looked at Zach and having set through Strauss' "sessions" with rest of team, began to see the light. He softly smiled at Zach. "Zach, I'm not part of the FBI, just like you. And if I'm being used as a pawn for some political purposes within the FBI, I'll send an email up the ladder like lightning. I don't like get played any more than you Zach." Zach just stared at him with "No Trust" stamped across his forehead.

"Zach, are you invoking a lawyer?"

"No sir. I'm invoking having an adult present that can protect my interest."

"Do you have someone in mind Zach," Murdock asked, now seeing through the shit that Chief Strauss, with her invitation to BAU, was trying to pull.

"Yes, Agent David Rossi. My brother and I call him Uncle Dave."

Strauss nearly came out her chair. "He's part of this investigation."

Murdock stared her down. "With all due respect ma'am, he's not part of mine." He glared more deeply at her and then looked at Zach. "Until Agent Rossi can join you, I don't ask you a word. Zach, go take a walk and try to relax, knowing," he burrowed into Zach's eyes, "I'm on your side. I just need to know what happened. And I trust you implicitly Zach that you'll be honest with me."

Zach walked out of the room, to see the questioning eyes of his father. He just shook his head and went into the closest bathroom. Aaron followed him in as Zach threw up into the nearest sink. Aaron simply rubbed his back and started cold water running to splash on Zach's face.

As Zach finished getting the bile out of his stomach, Aaron rubbed the back of his head. "Talk to me son; what happened?"

"I told Strauss that I wouldn't be part of her plan to sack you career," he said, pulling a piece of the restroom paper towel to wipe his face. "And I wouldn't let Murdock help her. I'm not 18; I have a right to have an adult present. But I know it can't be you," Zach said, turning again to throw up more. Aaron softly rubbed Zach's shoulders, knowing how hard the retching would be on those muscles later.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach sat across from Murdock recounting the worst day of his life. Dave was sitting next to him. When they walked out, Zach walked straight to his dad, who pulled him into a huge hug. They stood like that for nearly five minutes, no words needed. And no one bothered them. Dave walked around the corner and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his tears. With what Zach had told him the night before, he had an inkling of what had transpired. To hear the whole story, shook the veteran profiler to his bones.

Finally, Aaron separated from his son, as Dave came back to join them. Hotch looked at Dave. "Can you please get him upstairs?" Dave just simply nodded.

As Zach moved towards the elevator with Dave, he looked over his shoulder at his father. "Give 'em hell dad." Dave smiled, clamped his arm around Zach's shoulder that was now at the same height of his own, and got him on the elevator.

As the car took them up, Zach looked Dave. "Thanks for the $100 Uncle Dave you slipped me. My iPod quit on me about a week later. I hope you don't mind, but I used part of it to get a new one. It's just a shuffle but good enough for me; it cost me fifty bucks."

"What did you do with the rest?"

"I found a used DS for Jack online with a bunch of games," he softly smiled.

Dave looked at him. "I don't mind Zach," he said with a smile.

When they got off on the sixth floor, Dave looked at Zach. "Come on; let's get you down on my couch in my office. I'll get Jack after that. He could probably use a snooze too." Zach just sadly smiled at him.

Dave got him into his office. As Zach stretched out on the couch, after taking his shoes off, Dave drew the blinds. Dave walked down the catwalk to the Round Table room. Morgan saw him coming through the windows and met him outside the door, drawing it gently to a close. Jack didn't need to hear their conversation. "How'd it go?"

"Derek," Rossi said, shaking his head, "Zach knew it was a trap from the get-go and who was calling the shots. And he couldn't get through to Haley."

"Shit Rossi, Foyet had that much control over her?"

Dave nodded his head. "Zach begged her to let him call you or me. She took his cell phone away and threw in a garage can at a McDonald's in southern New Jersey."

"I know that son-of-a-bitch is about power and control, but my God; he had Haley that spooked, even with what Sam had told her."

"When he told her that Aaron was dead, he had her right where he needed her Derek."

Derek sadly shook his head. "How's the kid?" Morgan asked pointing to Dave's office.

"First off Derek, that is not a kid anymore. He became a man yesterday. And to answer your question, he's hurting, physically and emotionally and his guts are eating him up." Derek shook his head. "I've got down on my couch. Jack could use a nap as well."

Derek eyed him. "You take this Uncle Dave thing seriously, don't you?"

"Derek, I would give my life for those boys." Morgan wrapped his long arm around Dave's shoulders and opened the door with a small smile at Rossi.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack shouted the second Rossi stepped into the room. Jack roared at him as JJ, Garcia and Prentiss smiled. Dave pulled him off the floor into a large hug.

"Did you have fun with JJ and Penelope pal?"

Jack smiled. "They know about playing with cars Uncle Dave. It was awesome." Dave smiled at them both while giving Jack a kiss on the forehead.

"Jack," Dave said, looking him in the eye, "Zach is going to take a snooze while your dad talks with some people. I think he needs his brother to help him sleep." Jack threw his arms around Dave's neck. "JJ, can you chase me down a blanket please?"

"I'm on it," she smiled. Dave took Jack into his office. Zach was laying on his right side, using one of the end pillows on Dave's couch to cushion his left arm. Dave gently pulled the pillow up and laid Jack next to Zach. He pulled off Jack's shoes. Zach engulfed his brother and Dave set Zach's arm and the pillow back down. JJ walked in and handed a blanket to Rossi. He took it from her and covered the boys. JJ smiled at Dave and the two walked out, with Dave quietly shutting the door.

They both returned to the Round Table room where Dave recounted to the team everything that Zach had told Captain Murdock. Derek sat calmly, already getting a preview from Dave. Prentiss rose out of her chair, shaking her head.

"That son-of-a-bitch," she spat out, as only Emily could.

Garcia's eye's filled with tears. Spencer Reid summed up the atmosphere. "This man was true evil and on a mission." Looking at Dave, he added, "How did Zach see through it?"

"Hotch gave him the profile in the hospital before the Marshall Service took them away." Dave looked at Morgan and Reid. "You two are in on being pall bearers, right?"

"Rossi," Morgan looked at him. "You know better."

"And so is Kevin," Garcia added.

Dave softly smiled at all of them. "I know how much all of you want to help. Let's just play this by ear, and one day at a time." They sat together, going over some details of the case for their files and Garcia's database.

Forty minutes later, Hotch walked in the door through the break area. "How'd it go?" Dave quickly asked.

Hotch shrugged. "I told them everything I knew and the truth. Where that goes from there is out of my control." He looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"Conked out on the couch in my office," Dave smiled. "I just checked on them 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks Dave."

Emily got out of her chair and rubbed Aaron's arm. "Hotch, is there anything we can do for you and the boys?"

Hotch smiled at her. "Thanks Emily and to all of you. Right now, I think my sons and I just need some down time." They all nodded, with Dave having already filled them in on the Hotchner's afternoon.

An hour later, there was a soft knock on the apartment door. Aaron casually dressed like his sons, moved quickly to look through the peep hole, pulled the chain off and unlocked the dead bolt to open the door to let in Gary and Brenda Thompson. Of all the people in the church coffee klatch group, he was the closest to them. Gary, carrying a grocery bag, pulled Aaron into a hug. Brenda walked into the kitchen to set the dish down she was carrying.

Zach walked down the hallway in a t-shirt and cotton sleep pants from the bathroom. What hadn't come out of his stomach during the afternoon was exiting his body in another way. Brenda took one look at him and pulled him into a soft hug, given his injuries. Aaron looked at Gary. "Pastor gave us Dave's number so we could give him a head's up to get by the McLean police out front." Jack, playing in his bedroom, zoomed down the hall at the sound of the voices. Brenda pulled him into a big hug as well. Gary walked to Zach, pulled him into a hug and whispered his condolences in Zach's ear.

Brenda looked at Hotch, holding Jack. "Like Gary said, we talked to Dave." She nodded at the dish on the counter. "It's cream of chicken soup with wild rice. Eileen made it, with her own recipe," Brenda softly smiled. Eileen was Gary's mother and part of the coffee group. She rubbed Zach's arm. "And we know your stomach." She nodded at the grocery bag Gary had set on the counter. "There's bread sticks in there and another gallon of milk." She looked at Gary and then Hotch. "We've raised our own teenage boy," she smiled.

Gary pulled Jack from Brenda's arms, and looked at Hotch. "The rest of the group has got you covered tomorrow night. The funeral home has a break room. There will be meat, cheese and crackers there for all of you. And Aaron," he said looking him in the eye, "if you need anything at all, please just call. But we know you need down time as family." Gary gave Jack a squeeze and then set him on the floor.

Hotch pulled Gary into a hug as Zach did the same to Brenda. "Thank you Brenda. This means the world to us," Zach whispered in her ear. She pulled him tighter to her, then let him go a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Zach, your church family is here for all of you." Zach kissed her cheek.

"That means a lot to us right now," Zach said, with the tears threatening to show again. Brenda just smiled at him and rubbed his chin. Gary and Brenda said their good-byes with promises that they would see them tomorrow.

None of the three Hotchner's doubted that.

###


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last really downer chapter. Promise! To my guest reviewers that I can't contact back, thank you so, so much. But I get a feeling I might know one or two of you. Do you mind leaving me a screen name so I can hook up with you on the net so I can thank you properly? I truly appreciate your comments and want to acknowledge them. However, it is your choice.**

Chapter 9

Dave met Sean at Metro Station. Sean extended his hand to Dave for a handshake, with the words, "How are they?"

Dave shook Sean's hand and put his other hand on Sean's shoulder. "They're getting by. Jack really doesn't completely understand what's going on." Sean looked him in the eye. "He's four; how the hell can he?" Sean nodded his understanding. "Aaron and Zach are hurting, both physically and emotionally, but they're Hotchner's. They'd never admit the emotional part. Zach took it all pretty tough the first night. But their Pastor stopped by yesterday morning. He was huge, as usual. The two of them just had a really rough day yesterday." Sean eyed him.

Dave filled Sean in on everything, including Strauss' board of inquiry and what Zach went through. He finished his summation as they reached Dave's vehicle. "Dave, Zach can handle that?"

"Sean, when's the last time you seen all them?" Sean looked at the ground. "Sean, it's OK. You're here now and that's all that matters. But I know the answer to my question. Your brother and I are close; we talk. And those two nephews of yours mean more to me than anything else in this world." He nodded at the car door on Sean's side as he unlocked the doors. "Sean, Jack isn't a baby in diapers. And Zach stands shoulder to shoulder with me." He got into the car, with Sean following. He put the key in the ignition, turned the engine over and then put his hand on Sean's shoulder. "They just need family." Dave looked at Sean. "And maybe a good chef; your brother sucks when it comes to cooking," he said, smiling at Sean.

Sean sat in silence, digesting all of Dave's words as Dave drove them to Aaron's apartment. As they got out, they saw Haley's family arriving as well. Dave and Sean waited for the three to join them, and Sean greeted them all with heart-felt messages of condolences and hugs. "She was my sister, and I loved her."

The five of them walked down the hallway to the apartment. Dave noticed the large box of Krispy Kreme donuts that Jessica carried. He smiled at her. "Perfect Jess," he said.

"Mom and dad have another gallon of milk," she smiled at Dave. "Aaron has growing boys and we know Zach's stomach." Sean and Dave just smiled. They reached the apartment and Dave rapped softly on the door.

Getting no response after a minute, Dave pulled out his car keys. "I've got a key to their place," he said. He unlocked the door handle and the deadbolt, only to be stopped by the chain on the door. He pulled out his cell phone and shot Aaron a text, already figuring out what was going on.

Hannah worriedly looked at Dave. Dave smiled and softly shook his head. "They're still sleeping; just what they all need." Less than a minute later, Aaron, in a white t-shirt and cotton sleep pants, slide the chain off the door. As he pulled it open, clearly just waking up, he put his index finger to his mouth.

"The boys are still sleeping," he whispered as he let them all in. Sean balked for a second at the injuries that Aaron showed and then he and Sean shared a large, silent hug. Aaron pulled away. "Thanks for being here bro."

Sean hugged Aaron again. "I need to be here. And I'm here for you bro, and the boys," he whispered. He looked around to see Zach, sleeping on the couch, his frame filling the area. "My god Aaron," is all he could choke out. Aaron just rubbed his shoulder as Jess and Hannah moved into the kitchen to get the coffee brewing.

As Aaron began to take his shower, the boys started to stir. Jack sleepily walked out of Aaron's bedroom, rubbing his eyes. He didn't even notice the group in the kitchen as he headed for the couch to curl up with Zach. Zach, clearly half asleep, simply pulled Jack into his arms, and conked back out. Sean, remembering his youngest nephew as a baby, just shook his head at Dave as he accepted the cup of coffee he poured.

Hannah rubbed her hand across Dave's shoulder. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome. I love them all. They are more family to me than my own. And I'll help you all take care of them."

John Brooks stuck out his hand. "We know that Dave and appreciate that." Dave shook his hand. "And Sean, we're glad you here as well. Aaron needs his family. So do the boys."

Jack finally stirred off the couch and headed into the kitchen. "Can I have some juice please Aunt Jess?"

"You sure can Jack," she smiled as she pulled a glass out of the cupboard. Aaron came in and joined them.

"Jack," he said, lifting him up to his chest, "this is your Uncle Sean."

"Hi, Uncle Sean," Jack said as he accepted the juice from Jessica.

"Hey Jack, how ya doing?"

"OK." Aaron took him to the table and sat him in a chair.

"I'll get you some breakfast in a minute."

"We brought donuts, Aaron," Hannah said. Aaron moved to the couch and gently shook Zach.

"Do you want to sleep?" Zach sleepily nodded his head. "Then go climb in my bed." Zach moved off the couch and down the hall. Sean just shook his head at how much Zach had grown. The rest sat down with Jack and around the counter to enjoy their breakfast. Dave stayed long enough for a quick donut and cup of coffee and then went to the BAU. They spent the morning relaxing, knowing what was facing them later. Sean got to know his youngest nephew, playing with him and his cars on the living room floor.

Zach finally rolled out of Aaron's bed a little after eleven. Despite the swelling and bruising around his left eye, he looked rested. He walked into the kitchen still wearing his cotton sleep pants and t-shirt. He shared a hug with Sean. After pounding down a large glass of juice, five donuts and a two glasses of milk, with Sean just shaking his head at how he ate, he looked at Jessica. "Aunt Jess, can you get my hair washed? I can't take a shower for a couple of days with the stitches."

She just smiled at him. "Sure Zach; do you need to get cleaned up more?"

He shook his head. "I jumped into the tub after Jack got out last night. Dad helped me."

"He soaked for a long time Aunt Jess," Jack reported. "He should be good and clean." They smiled at Jack's youthful observance. Five minutes later, Jess had Zach at the kitchen sink. She helped pull his t-shirt off and get his face and underarms washed. Leaning his broken arm on the counter, she got his hair washed. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he made his way down the hallway to finish up. He emerged ten minutes later, barefoot and dressed in cargo shorts and a shirt. Jessica got him back in his sling.

John rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "I think you and the boys need some time with Sean. We'll see you all a bit later at the funeral home."

Zach turned the TV on to watch a bit of Sports Center on ESPN to get caught with the baseball playoffs, while joining Jack and Sean on the floor. The three of them soon had cars picked out and started a race around the top of the coffee table. Zach and Sean kept crashing into each other, giving Jack the edge to win. He laughed with delight. Aaron stood behind the couch and smiled.

After he put a movie in to get Jack settled a bit, learning from Zach that he no longer took an afternoon nap, he handed his car keys to Zach. "You have a suit to pick up. And Zach, I trust you behind the wheel, but make your dad happy and take Sean along." Zach went into Jack's room, threw on a pair of shoes and the two of them started out the door. Zach smiled at his dad as they walked out. "Thanks dad." Aaron smiled at him and snuggled down on the couch with Jack.

As they pulled up to the funeral home, Zach got out of the back seat and took a huge, deep breath. Sean, getting out of the passenger door on the same side of the vehicle noticed. He put his hand on Zach's shoulder. "You OK?'

"Uncle Sean, I'd rather have my toe nails pulled than go through this," he whispered back to his uncle.

"You're not the only one," Sean slightly smiled, wrapping his arm around Zach.

The four Hotchner men walked into the funeral home a little after 3:30. Hotch was in his usual suit, Sean in a suit with an open dress shirt collar, and the boys in the khaki's, polo shirts and brown leather loafers Aaron had bought the day before. The funeral director and Haley's family were waiting for them.

Aaron introduced his sons and Sean to the director. He shook their hands and said the polished words a man of his profession had done many times. "I know you agreed on a closed coffin and I respect that. However, I do have it open at the moment for any of you. You can't see a thing," he said, subtlety referring to Haley's injuries. "It's your decision."

Aaron looked at Zach. He shook his head. "I don't want to remember mom that way. I want to remember her happy and smiling." Aaron nodded at him and looked at the director. Jack, in Hotch's arms, just wrapped his arms tighter around Aaron's neck. The director looked at the rest of the family. They all shook their heads, agreeing with Zach.

"Please, then, give me a moment." He walked through the doors and shut them. Five minutes later, he escorted them in. The room was alive with flower arrangements. On top of Haley's silver casket was the picture she had taken of herself when she had the ones done with her and boys that Hotch carried in his wallet. A large spray of red roses lay next to the picture. The red banner that flowed out simply said in gold letters "mother". A smaller spray of white roses lay at the foot of the casket; the banners bearing the words "daughter" and "sister".

The funeral director looked at Aaron. "She's holding the one red rose you requested." Sean, seeing Zach's tears beginning to build, pulled him into a hug. Haley's family did the same thing with each other. They all took their time to put their hands on Haley's casket, the tears flowing. The funeral director silently slid out the door, shutting it until 4 pm, giving the family the privacy they needed.

As things started to settle, the family made their way around the room to see the names on the floral arrangements. Of course, the one from the BAU team was the biggest. The one from the church family of the Hotchner's wasn't far behind.

By 6:30, the BAU team had made their appearance, along with all of the Hotchner church family. Their Pastor had come as well, along with his wife. Zach pulled him into a large hug. "Thank you," he said as he looked him in the eye.

"Zach, I'm here for you," he simply said.

"And I can't tell you how much that means to Jack and me. All of you; our entire church family." Pastor just smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder.

Sean had the boys at the back, sitting on a couch. The ones that matter the most to the boys, all of them, took the time to stop and see the boys. Zach exchanged huge hugs with Gary and Brenda. As they finally exited, Sean looked at Dave, who was hanging around. He nodded his head at Dave to move away from the boys, as Zach helped Jack play a game on his DS. "They don't need to be here anymore and they're getting hungry."

"Agreed," Dave said.

"I'll let Aaron know; you'll back me?" Dave just nodded.

Ten minutes later, Sean and the boys were in Dave's car, Zach having pulled the car seat for Jack out of his dad's to put in Dave's. As Rossi drove towards the apartment, Sean noticed a large grocery store. "Dave, pull in."

"Sean?"

"The boys need to eat. And you're Italian. You do know how to make carbonara?" Dave just smiled. Sean jumped out after Dave parked. He flew back into Dave's SUV ten minutes later. "Home please," he smiled at Rossi.

After Rossi unlocked the door, Zach quickly entered in and got the security alarm shut off. He and Jack raced down the hallway to get changed as Dave and Sean took off their suit coats and hung them over the dining room chairs. Zach ambled into the kitchen, barefoot as usual in cargo shorts and a t-shirt, as Dave handed Sean a beer from Hotch's fridge. He and Sean began to roll up their shirt sleeves. "Thanks you two," he simply smiled at them.

Sean looked Zach in the eye. "You two had enough for this day." He and Dave dived in to make dinner for the boys.

-00CM00-

The bigwigs from the Bureau and the members of Haley's family, as well as her church members gasped as Aaron slowly walked his sons up the aisle of the church. Hotch and Zach clearly showed the signs of the war they had waged with Foyet. Yet, for the solemn occasion, the boys were very well-dressed. Gino, true to his word, had made sure of that. Aaron had his son's ties perfectly knotted.

JJ, Strauss, the Director and his wife, along with Emily, Penelope and Gina, the team's CSU tech, sat in the third pew of Haley's church on the left side. In the pew in front of them sat the six pall bearers; Dave, Morgan, Reid, Will, Kevin and Brian Anderson.

Haley's immediate family sat in the front right pew. John, Hannah and Jessica sat at the far side, with Sean sitting next to John. It wasn't a big church. Getting six into a pew was a stretch. Zach sat next to Sean, with his dad, holding Jack in his lap.

The usual readings were read, and Haley's pastor gave his sermon. Zach tuned it out, knowing that it would offer him little comfort. He already had his, and from the man he respected. But he silently wished that their Pastor was giving the sermon. As the pastor from Haley's church finished, an Irish tenor began the strains of _Amazing Grace_. By the second verse, Zach hung his head, the tears beginning to flow. Dave, sitting across the aisle, shook his head. _Hang in there Zach_ he willed to one of the people he loved more than his own life hurting so badly. Aaron wrapped his arm around Zach's shoulder as Sean tightly held his right hand, being very aware of his finger.

Haley's pastor went through the rest of rites of funeral service. The closing hymn, with the congregation singing, was _For All the Saints_. Dave silently beaded his eye to burrow in on Zach, staring at him. He had spent more than one Sunday in church with Hotch and boys, especially when Jack sang with the kids his age. But what he truly loved and appreciated was hearing Zach's smooth baritone, having inherited Haley's genes to carry a tune. He had heard Zach sing the hymn before. _Hell_, he thought, _Hotch isn't that bad of a slouch either when it comes to singing. But Zach, kiddo, it's gotta start with you_.

The organist played the intro to the well-loved hymn, and the congregation began. _For all the saints…_ Dave noticed Zach's head snap up. The Hotchner's church family, sitting in the back, known for their singing church that allowed Zach and Aaron to show their voices, led the congregation. Dave smiled as he seen Zach look at his dad. _Who from their labors rest..._

Haley's church had the words to the hymns posted on monitors to the sides of the front of the church. Zach opened his mouth, his rich baritone joining in with his church family as they sang they sang the rest of the first verse. Dave looked to his left to see Morgan with a silent question across his face. Dave just smiled at him and nodded at Aaron and Zach as they sang.

###


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It will get better, I promise. You know me. I can only do angst for so long. And once again, some words are the creation of a CM writer.**

Chapter 10

Aaron inwardly worried how his sons would handle the graveside service. Jack stood with Zach, his hurting right hand on his brother's shoulder. Maybe they were just cried out or maybe, they were like their dad, putting on a brave front; but they never flinched. They were Hotchner's. After the rest of the mourners began to leave, JJ, after she and Will laid their white roses on top of Haley's coffin, was quietly stopped by Zach as they started to leave. He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for everything the other night. I forgot to tell you last night," he whispered. "It was really appreciated." JJ, holding Will's hand, gave him a soft smile, a rub of his side and they moved to the vehicles.

Finally, it was just the immediate family. Sean was the first to place his rose, giving Haley's "shoulder" one final rub. "Thanks sis," he whispered and moved away. Jessica was next, followed by her parents. They left the Aaron and boys with simple nods.

Zach placed his rose first as Aaron pulled Jack into his arms. "Thanks mom. I'll always love you. And I'll keep my promise."

Aaron and Jack added theirs together and then Aaron wrapped his free arm around Zach's shoulder. He looked at Jack. "Blow mommy a kiss." Jack did and the three Hotchner's turned and slowly walked away.

John and Hannah Brooks held the funeral reception and dinner for their daughter at a country club. Knowing the size of the gathering, with the BAU team, and Hotchner's church family, the small, cramped basement of the church was not going to work.

As Zach and Jack were eating in a quiet corner, he noticed his dad and Uncle Dave talking outside. He looked out again a little later to see Morgan joining them. By his body movements, and Dave's as well, he simply knew. "Hey JP, you finished?" Zach said as he polished off his meal. Jack bobbed his head to the affirmative to his brother. Zach took Jack's hand and they met Dave and Derek at the door.

Zach looked Dave in the eye. "We're OK; we really are. It's sorta comforting in a way that you're going out on a case." Dave looked at Zach. "I saw you talking to dad, and then Derek joining you. I read the rest of the body language. What else could it be?" Dave and Derek just shook their heads. Dave pulled Jack into a huge hug and Derek carefully shook Zach's hand. "Stay safe, all of you." Derek gave him a rub on this arm as Dave put Jack back down.

"Be good little man," Derek said to Jack, as Dave pulled Zach into a hug. Jack blistered Derek's hand with a high five.

Aaron, the boys and Sean spent a quiet evening going through the cards that were addressed to them and enjoyed a movie and some homemade popcorn.

The next morning, Sean stirred out of Jack's bed. He knew his mission; to get two Hotchner boys, and their dad fueled up. He quietly got in the shower. As he stood in front of the mirror shaving, Aaron walked in and got the shower running and then used the toilet. Sean just stared at him. "Whatttt? We shared a bathroom for how many years?" Sean just rolled his eyes at him and finished up as Aaron began to get ready to get into the running water.

Aaron walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later to Sean frying sausage links and stirring pancake batter. "I can cook, you know."

"Yeah, I know; oatmeal, oatmeal and oatmeal."

"And what's wrong with oatmeal."

"If you haven't noticed Mr. Profiler, you have two growing sons."

"Yes, I have. And thanks bro, it's been great having you around. You've been huge to me."

Sean smiled. "Aaron, I know you really haven't had a chance to breathe, far less process a lot of things, but what happens from here with you? And the boys?" Sean whispered, trying not to wake Zach.

Aaron sat down in one of the lunch counter chairs, completely at ease with Sean in his kitchen. "I've already told Chief Strauss that I'm taking a leave of absence from the BAU. Derek has being doing a great job leading the team and I trust him completely."

Sean hiked his eyebrows at his brother. "Derek's been leading the team?" Aaron nodded and filled him in on the reasons why.

"You and I need to talk more big brother."

"You think?" Aaron smiled. "My first order of business on Monday is to get Zach scheduled for his follow-up doctor's appointment. That finger needs an MRI. The next is to find a pre-school for Jack." Sean eyed Aaron again. "Yes, Zach needs to get back in school too, but that's a bit trickier, considering he was under an assumed name in New Jersey. The Marshall Service has people that will take of that, I was told Thursday, but it will take time getting his school records back under his name and ready for transfer. And Sean, if his finger needs surgery, why put in him in school for a day or two, and then pull him out for day or two?" Sean nodded his agreement. "I'm just hoping a lot of that can get resolved next week."

"Sounds like you have a solid game plan Aaron."

"After that, it's getting the house cleaned out. Strauss told me the Bureau clean-up techs have it ready. I want to get as much of the boys' stuff here that they want or haven't grown out of. The rest, I'll let Jessica have for a garage sale or donate to Goodwill. Then it's going through all the rest, either selling it or putting it into storage, getting Haley's estate settled and getting the house on the market."

"After what happened there, how much of chance is there of it selling Aaron?"

Hotch shook his head. "Sean, you be surprised by how many people what to get into that. We've always marveled about that at the BAU, when we get our follow-ups from the locals."

"You guys do that?"

"Yes, we do."

"Why?"

"To make sure we don't have another one in the making." Aaron shrugged. "Big brother, or more importantly, Penelope Garcia is watching," he smiled softly. Jack came into the kitchen, yawning. Aaron pulled him into his lap.

"Somethin' smells good," he smiled.

Sean smiled at this youngest nephew. "Pancakes and sausages, Jack."

Jack smiled brightly. "Yes! Just like Saturday's at Uncle Dave's cabin. Daddy, can I have some juice please?" Sean started pouring the pancake batter.

"After you go to the bathroom and brush your teeth," Aaron smiled, putting his son on the floor. Jack zoomed down the hall. Aaron moved to the couch to see Zach roll on his back and look him in the eye.

"Do none of you understand the concept about sleeping in on Saturday's?"

As Zach took a shower, with Sean taping plastic foods bag around his left arm and right hand to keep the stiches dry, he looked at Aaron. "Aaron, I know it's going to be tough on you and the boys. Hell, it's going to be tough on me. But please, bro, I'm still here until Tuesday morning. Let me help." Aaron smiled at his brother. They gathered up the boys, and set out, with Aaron explaining to the boys what they wanted to do. Sean informed Aaron that he made some phone calls of his own, lining up some moving boxes. They stopped at the facility on the way.

As Aaron pulled his vehicle in the driveway, he noticed the yellow "Crime Scene" tape was gone. He silently thanked the heavens for that. Using the key he had received from the Bureau to the new front door, they entered into the house. All of the carpeting that had any trace of Haley's blood, or Zach and Aaron's as well, had been pulled up. In some spots, even the padding had been removed. While the house smelled clean, they all knew it was anything but. The electricity had been turned back on.

As they walked in, Zach noticed the dining room window, Foyet's blood long gone, now boarded up. Sean noticed and silently nodded at his brother, getting Jack up to his room, carrying a couple of boxes. Zach just stared until his dad wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Let it go Zach. It's done. And don't ever question again what you did."

"Dad, I killed a man in that window."

"You used the football training you got when you played to protect me and your brother. Zach, look me in the eyes." Zach followed his dad's request. "Did you even see that window?"

Zach shook his head. "All I saw was you in trouble and an opening to help."

"Then that's all you need to think about. It's over son, and you've been cleared by the authorities. Let it go."

"Dad, how can I let that go?"

"Because you reacted with your instincts and did the right thing. Come on, I'll help you with your room." Zach gave his dad a hug and they moved to pick up some of the flat boxes that Sean left by the front door. They moved up the steps to Zach's room getting the boxes formed up.

As they entered, Hotch looked at Zach. "How much of your clothes are you going to fit into?"

"Other than my casual t-shirts," Zach smiled, pointing at the one his was wearing, "probably not much; maybe some boxers." Aaron just shook his head. "Dad, what I really need is my back pack from the school in New Jersey. My iPod is in it."

"The Marshall Service is working on that."

Aaron helped Zach pack up what fit, which wasn't much considering how much his son had grown over the summer. They both laughed as Zach pulled on a pair of jeans and the bottom of the legs didn't even reach his ankles. Zach looked at his dad. "You know I love you, right?"

"Zach, I don't ever doubt that."

"I know dad. But dad, I don't want to sleep on the couch the rest of my high school days."

Aaron rubbed his arm. "I know son. I don't want you to do that either. And I know sharing a room with Jack isn't on your agenda either. Just give me some time Zach."

"Good enough for me dad," his oldest son smiled at him. They packed up what fit Zach and the things he wanted, took the boxes downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

Aaron found Haley's car keys in their usual spot in the basket on the kitchen cupboard and handed them to Zach. The vehicle she drove from New Jersey, part of the Marshall Service fleet given to her, was long gone. "It's your car now." Zach smiled. Aaron noticed that Haley's purse had been returned and was sitting on the kitchen counter.

Aaron pulled out his cellphone and typed in some words. "Dad, what are doing?"

"Adding to my 'to-do' list; getting you a Virginia driver's license and putting you and your car under my insurance."

"Do I want to know how long that list is?" Aaron just smiled at his son and shook his head.

The four Hotchner's got the boys' stuff that they wanted packed up and back to the apartment. Jack smiled proudly as he rode back to their dad's place in his car seat with Zach. Dave kept Aaron updated about the case the team was working on in Nashville. The rest of the day they just lazed around, watching the baseball playoffs on TV.

They all went to church together on Sunday in Aaron and the boy's home church. The heartfelt love they received from their entire church family, beyond the scope of those closest to them, most just learning the news at what happened and its horrific nature was sincere. Other than Zach getting a little emotional when Pastor prayed for the family, with Jack wrapping his arms around his dad's neck, the boys handled it well. Jack went to Sunday School, Zach joined the teen group and Aaron and Sean got together with the coffee klatch people.

After they got home and Zach changed, he walked into the kitchen and started pulling cupboard doors open. Aaron walked in, changed as well, and looked at him. "Dad, you have a bachelor pad. It needs to become a home for a while. That includes having a kitchen with what it really needs. Mom has what you're missing." He grabbed a note pad Aaron had by the phone to make his inventory. Sean walked in on the conversation. "I'd just like to get back working over at the house and get that done. I, we, just have to be able to finally walk away."

Aaron smiled at him. "Let me make that list easy. Just write down what I have."

Zach smiled wickedly at his dad. "That's going to be a pretty short list." Aaron rolled his eyes at him as Sean laughed. Aaron punched his brother in the bicep and moved down the hall to have Jack pack up some things to spend the day at the house.

Zach looked at Sean. "If I did that to Jack, he'd chew my butt," he said to his uncle. Sean laughed louder.

"I heard that," his dad said. Zach just shook his head.

Aaron, Sean and Jack stopped at Subway on the way to get some lunch for all of them. Zach zoomed into the moving facility to get as many boxes as "his" car could hold and met them there. As they sat around the kitchen nook table eating their lunch, Aaron's cell rang. "Hi Jessica." When he hung up, he looked at Zach. "Aunt Jess feels like you. She'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Where's grandma and grandpa daddy?" Jack asked.

"Aunt Jess took them back home last night buddy."

Jessica walked through the swinging door into the kitchen to see a whirlwind of activity. Zach looked at her. "I hope you don't mind: dad's kitchen needs some help," he smiled.

Jess smiled at him. "Zach, all this is yours, and Jack's. I know for a fact that your mom never changed the will she and your dad had together. And I totally agree. But if all of you don't mind, I'd like to go through Haley's stuff."

Aaron looked at her. "Please do. That's something I wasn't looking forward to. I'm glad you want to do it. And some of Jack's clothes and almost all of Zach's don't fit so if you want to have a garage sale…"

Jessica interrupted him. "Aaron, you heard what I said. It belongs to the you and the boys. I think Haley would want what's left over to be donated to charity." Zach shook his head in agreement and asked Jess about his mom's cookbooks. She smiled. "They're yours. I've got my own copy of all of them." Looking around she added, "Mind if I go upstairs?"

Aaron shook his head. "Let me help you get some boxes pulled together." Zach and Sean moved to continue getting the kitchen stuff sorted out. Jack played with his cars on the nook floor.

Sean nudged Zach. "Give me your car keys. We need plastic wrap and a lot of tape to get the stuff going into storage ready. Where's the nearest home supply store?" Zach handed him his keys and gave him the directions.

As Sean left, Jack looked at Zach. "I'm getting tired." Zach chased him into the bathroom and then took him into the living room, got him settled on the couch, pulling the afghan that their grandma made that lay over the back onto Jack. Jack, having got up early for eight o'clock church, quickly conked out.

Jessica worked on Haley's room as the other Hotchner's worked on the kitchen. Zach looked at Aaron. "You mean what you said about a house in the future?" Aaron nodded, as Sean was using the bathroom. "Then we sorta have to think ahead." He pulled a post-it note pad from one of the kitchen drawers. "Do we need the nook table and chairs?" After they finished the kitchen, they spent the rest of the afternoon going through the house, designating what would go in storage and what would be donated. They started the process of wrapping in plastic the items that would go in storage.

After a dinner from McDonald's that Zach went and got, they continued to work into the evening. Sean pulled Aaron aside as they were working together. "Aaron, you do know that Haley's car is a piece of crap."

Aaron slightly smiled. "I loved her with my life. But if I had one knock on her, it was that. She was hell on a vehicle."

"Bro, that's the vehicle that Zach is going to be driving. You better think about that."

Jessica called for Aaron from the top of the steps. "I need you up here please." Aaron went up the steps to see tears in Jessica's eyes. She waved him into Haley's room. At the bottom of a drawer, she had found the engagement and wedding ring that Aaron gave her.

Jessica looked him in the eye. "Do you want them?"

Aaron sadly smiled. Jess gave him the rings, which he put in his pocket. "Thank you for being so supportive with all of this."

###


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aaron was up Monday morning by eight, feeling in his muscles the workout he had got over the weekend at the house. The area around his one rib especially barked. But they all had got a lot done, which made the few aches worthwhile. He immediately moved into the kitchen to not wake Jack, and called his local medical clinic to get Zach and himself in with his primary doctor. As usual, getting through to the appointment desk on a Monday morning took many minutes on hold, and Aaron silently fumed, as Zach snored on the couch. Even with a broken arm and damaged finger, he worked just as hard as himself and Sean. The kitchen cupboards and drawers in his apartment were now filled with all the necessary items. The Marshall Service had cleared the kitchen of perishable items after they took Haley and the boys away. But the items that would last, were still there, like flour, sugar, pasta that Haley always stored in sealable plastic containers and the like. They were in Aaron's kitchen as well. Zach had done an extremely thorough job, and basically on his own. As Aaron waited on hold he thought, _I've got to ask him about that_.

He finally got through and got back-to-back appointments set up for him and Zach in the afternoon with Dr. Schmidt. The appointment person said they had a priority on their cases and they had been awaiting the call. Aaron started the coffee going. The aroma soon got Sean out of Jack's bed and he wandered into the kitchen, looking at his brother. "I hope you're as sore as I am," he whispered.

"Worse; I've got bum ribs," Aaron said as he moved down the hallway to take a shower and shave. Once he got the shower water running, Jack sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Uncle Sean," he yawned. "I gotta go potty but daddy's in the shower."

"Jack, go in and do your thing; just don't flush."

"Uncle Sean," Jack questioned.

"It will screw up your dad's shower. Just let your dad know. He'll take of the rest." Jack just nodded his head and went down the hall. Sean smiled at himself. _I'm getting the hang of communicating with a four year old_.

He heard Zach turn over on the couch and grumble. "Does sleeping in around here not compute?" He rolled on the couch to sit up and rubbed his eyes. Sean walked over to the back of the couch and tussled his hair.

"Don't think that is going to happen kiddo sleeping in a public area. Which, btw, needs to be corrected."

Zach leaned his head onto the back of the couch to look Sean in the eye. "I already mentioned it to dad. Please, Uncle Sean, don't push it. He knows." Sean nodded at him, trusting his oldest nephew.

Sean moved around to sit next to Zach on the couch, looking him in the eye. "You know you're going to have to step up. Your dad may be taking a leave of absence, but he'll go back."

"Uncle Sean, I want him to." Sean looked at him. "I need dad doing that job. And so does Jack. We have our own super hero. But we just call him dad," Zach smiled.

Sean put his arm around Zach's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "When the hell did you get so smart and grown up?"

"I had four and half months of training," Zach sadly smiled.

"From what your dad has told me, you did more than that Zach. He told me about you working." Sean squeezed him again. "I think you more than stepped up."

Zach smiled at him. "Thanks Uncle Sean."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal and lots of apple juice," Zach simply said. Sean looked at him. "My guts have sorta been screwed up lately. My internal plumbing system isn't working like it should." Sean looked at him with concern in his eyes. "Uncle Sean, I need to take a big dump."

"Got it," Sean laughed at the teenager that called it like he seen it. "Cereal it is." That was one of the food items they had brought back from the house. Haley had that stored in plastic containers as well.

The four Hotchner's enjoyed breakfast together and then spent the rest of the morning back over at the house. Sean smiled as Zach flew out of the kitchen, the three of them packing up the rest of the dinner ware and other stuff that was not needed in Aaron's kitchen and would be donated. He smiled at Aaron. "He's getting his guts back in order."

Aaron smiled and Jack, playing with his cars, giggled. "Don't light a match," the youngest Hotchner intoned.

Sean, trying to stifle a laugh, looked at his brother. "He's been hanging around Dave too much," Aaron said with a roll of his eyes. Sean laughed out loud.

-00CM00-

Aaron and Zach sat together in the waiting room of the clinic, with Zach bouncing his right leg up and down. Aaron looked at him, nodding at his leg. "I don't want to be here dad."

"Neither do I. I'll tough it out if you will," Aaron smiled.

"Dad, they call it a 'waiting room' for a reason. They make you wait too damn long." That got Zach the Hotch glare. "Whatttttt? I don't see Jack here, so it's just us guys." Aaron shook his head at a son that had grown up too much. And he silently thanked Sam Kassmeyer in the heavens with Haley again for letting him see that bit of his son.

A nurse, in her clinic scrubs, announced, "Aaron Hotchner?" He rose from his chair and looked at Zach. "I want to be first and then they'll bring you in and Dr. Schmidt will check you over. Zach, he's a great guy. You'll really like him son," Aaron said, rubbing Zach's right shoulder as he moved to the nurse to follow her in.

Fifteen minutes later, with Zach getting up and pacing, heard his name called by the same nurse. He turned and followed her down the hall and into the exam room. Aaron stood by as the nurse took his vitals and double-checked Zach's prescriptions for his stomach and allergies that were in the clinic's computer system. She smiled at them both. "Zach's records have been sent over from his previous clinic. We're all part of the same system, so he's good to go. Dr. Schmidt should be back in a couple of minutes." Zach sat in the chair next to the doctor's desk, impatiently waiting, his leg bouncing again. Aaron just shook his head.

Dr. Schmidt entered with a large manila file that held Zach's X-rays. Before he could get a word out, Zach stopped him in his tracks. "How's dad," he simply asked. "And if you want me to trust you, you answer that question, because I know he won't tell me."

Dr. Schmidt smiled. "I figured you for even being more of a tough customer than your dad," he smiled. "Your dad, while over doing things a bit, but I'm willing to bet I'm going to see the same thing from you, is fine. Let's get to you, Zach." He held out his hand. "Btw, nice to meet you Zach. I'm terribly sorry it had to be under these conditions." Zach nodded at him and smiled.

The doctor did his usual questions and then got up from his seat and patted the exam table. "Jump up here Zach and lay down. Let's get you checked over." The nurse came in and helped Dr. Schmidt get the bandage off his arm protecting the broken bone. He looked closely at the stitches. "We can pull the four off each end," he noted to her. "And I'd like another X-ray of that arm." She made the notes. Dr. Schmidt made Zach bend his left wrist and fingers and noticed no pain on Zach's face. "You a real tough guy or does it not hurt to do that?"

"It doesn't hurt to do that."

Schmidt smiled at him and moved to Zach's eye. While the eye was still showing the all the colors of a shiner, they were beginning to fade. "Does it hurt at all Zach?"

Zach just shook his head. "I had a headache the first night and that's it."

"We can pull those stitches completely," Dr. Schmidt said. He moved to Zach's finger and gently removed the tape to get the splint off. He looked at the four stitches there. "These can come out as well. Do we still have that MRI opening?" he asked his nurse.

Joanie nodded her head. "At 2:40." He had Zach try to bend the finger. While he could, the more he bent, the more pain he showed.

Dr. Schmidt looked at Zach and then Aaron. "First things first; I'm going to send Zach to get another picture of that arm," he said to Aaron. "I suspect the crack is already healing pretty well. If it is, I can put you in a splint that you can remove to shower," he said looking at Zach. "The last six stitches, while they have to stay a few more days are healed enough the water won't bother them. As you heard me tell Joanie, the others are ready to come out. We'll do the X-ray first while I check on some of my other patients, then we'll get them all done and get you all set up, minus the finger," he said smiling at Zach.

"I heard you mention an MRI," Aaron questioned.

"That's the next step in the process. We get the MRI done today, and then he sees Dr. Carlson later in the week to see how she wants to proceed with that finger."

"Doctor, I've got to get him back into school."

"I realize that Aaron. And I'm not the specialist, but I believe that Dr. Carlson will give you two options on that finger; one being not doing surgery. But she'll need the MRI to confirm that. I think that appointment is already set up." Joanie nodded her head. Dr. Schmidt rubbed Zach's shoulder. "See you in a bit," he smiled, as he helped him off the table.

He left the room and Joanie gave them directions to X-ray. "They should be waiting for you. After you're done Zach, come back here to this room." She pointed to the sign on the door of Exam 404.

"Thanks Joanie," Zach smiled. Aaron added his thanks as well. They went to the X-ray department and technicians quickly hustled him in. "We've had a slow day around here," the tech smiled.

While they were taking the X-rays, Aaron made a quick call to Sean, who was taking care of Jack and gave him an update. "Thanks Aaron for calling. Jack's fine; he's taking a nap on my lap. He conked out half way through the movie," Sean whispered. Aaron could hear the pride in his voice and smiled. The two of them were bonding, which Aaron wanted. Jack needed to know Sean.

As Zach walked out, he looked at his dad. "You check in with Uncle Sean?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Jack is sleeping in his lap." Zach's bright smile that resembled Haley's finally reappeared. It warmed Aaron's heart. They returned to the exam room. Joanie followed them in, putting a tray on the desk.

"Dr. Schmidt and I will be back in about five minutes." She was true to her word. And removing Zach's stitches took about the same time. It was a snip and pull. Dr. Schmidt fitted Zach with the splint for his arm. "Ditch the sling Zach." Zach smiled broadly. "Aaron, the appointment for Zach with Dr. Carlson is Thursday morning at 9:30. It should take about twenty minutes. On your way out, schedule another appointment for Zach around 10 and I'll get those last stitches out." He handed him Zach's finger splint. "After they're done with the MRI, they'll get him set back up." They shared their good-byes and thanks.

An hour later, they finally walked out of the clinic. "Thank God," Zach sighed. Aaron smiled.

As they got in Aaron's SUV, Zach looked at him. "Dad, I'm all in on getting the house cleaned out. It needs to be done. But can't we take a break tonight? Uncle Sean goes back home tomorrow."

Aaron smiled again, marveling to himself how his oldest son with his personality, clearly inherited from Haley, could do that to him. "Yeah, I think the four Hotchner boys deserve a break and a night out; any suggestions?"

Zach thought for a second and then smiled. "Take the Metro to Federal Triangle, go down to the Mall for a bit and then hit the Hard Rock Café next to Ford's Theatre?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan to me." And that's what they did. The wandered through the Air and Space Museum at the Smithsonian and then headed across the Mall to the Hard Rock on E Street. Jack loved every second and the four of them had a wonderful time and a great meal. Zach, as usual, ate like a man on a mission. Aaron just shook his head. Sean pulled the two boys into the gift shop as they were leaving. As the clerk happily helped them pick out t-shirts and getting them the right size, Aaron gave Sean _the _look.

Sean just laughed at Aaron. "It's something the boys can hang on to to remember our time together. And bro, I want to be more of a part of this. I'm here for you."

Aaron smiled. "So do I Sean. I want you in my sons' lives. They need that. And so do I."

Sean looked at his brother. "But?"

"But how come I don't get a t-shirt?" Aaron smiled. Zach and Jack laughed heartily at the exchange as Sean pulled Aaron up to the counter. He bought his brother a t-shirt as well, with Aaron doing the same for Sean.

The good-byes for Aaron and boys as they were about to get Sean headed back to NYC were tough. Jack cried as Sean pulled him into his arms for a hug. "I just got to know you Uncle Sean."

"Buddy, I won't be a stranger." He pulled Jack away from his chest and looked him in the eye. "I promise." Jack wrapped his arms around Sean's neck in a huge hug. "I love you Jack," he simply said, his own eyes forming tears.

Jack pulled back and looked at Sean. "I love you too, Uncle Sean." Sean melted at the words, gave Jack a kiss on the forehead and handed him to Aaron. He reached out his hand to Zach.

Zach shook his head. "I'm backing JP on this one." He pulled Sean into a huge hug. As they embraced, Zach whispered in Sean's ear. "Don't be a stranger. I need you to help me with dad."

Sean pulled out of the embrace, reached for his wallet and handed Zach his business card. "That's my cell number," he pointed out. "When dad gets you a new one, which btw is on his list," Zach smiled, "call me. We'll keep in touch. I promise Zach. I'm here for you." Zach pulled Sean into another hug.

"Thanks Uncle Sean; that means a lot," Zach said as he looked Sean in the eye. "It's huge." Zach let him go and took Jack out of Aaron's arms.

Aaron shook his head. "I don't know how to thank you for everything. You have been huge for all of us."

Sean pulled his big brother into a hug. "You don't have to thank me Aaron. Brothers take care of brothers. I'm just glad I was here." They pulled apart at the announcement of Sean's train boarding. "Aaron, keep in contact with me and in the loop."

Aaron stuck out his hand. "Promise brother."

Sean shook it and gave Aaron another hug. He wrapped his arms around Zach holding Jack. "Love you too guys." He moved away to his train, turning around to wave at them and then headed off.

"Daddy," Jack pronounced. "This isn't a fun morning." Aaron pulled him from Zach's arms.

"I feel the same way buddy," he said, looping his other arm around Zach's shoulder as they headed out of the station.

###


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

While flying back from Nashville, Dave in some quiet time sitting by himself, had made the decision to give the Hotchner's some space. His heart tugged at him to be there for them, yet he knew in his head that they had to do this on their own. Aaron needed to re-bond with his sons and become a full-time father. And as much he loved them all, the three of them needed to do that without someone that could become a crutch.

Sitting in his office Tuesday morning, taking a break from consults and after actions reports, _Erin's goddamn paperwork he thought_, Morgan knocked on his open door. "Gotta sec," Morgan asked.

"For you Derek, always," Dave smiled. "What's up?"

"Have you talked to Hotch? Is he going to take Strauss' offer?"

Dave shook his head. "I'm trying to give them some space. Aaron has to re-bond with his sons and settle into being a single parent; which he will do before he makes any decision. And since Strauss gave him the time to give her an answer, he's going to take it. Derek, he's got enough on his plate right now, dealing with the boys and Haley's estate."

"I know, but you two are close. I just thought you might have checked in."

Dave smiled. "That, I can do," and he reached for his cell phone and hit the speed dial button for Hotch's. He looked at Derek to keep quiet while he put the cell on speaker. Morgan walked over to the door, quietly shut it and sat back down.

"Hey Dave," Aaron answered. "How's the team?"

"We're fine Aaron and Morgan is doing a great job. Don't worry about us. How are you and the boys doing?" Hotch filled Dave in on their weekend working at the house, the visit to the doctor and getting Sean off.

He finished his "report" by saying, "We're at the house right now. I'm waiting on the claims adjustor from the homeowner's insurance company and a Marshall Service rep that will be part of that convo. The way we're going around here, we should have everything packed up to go to storage or be donated by the weekend. Then comes the fun part; dealing with all the paper work. A Law School classmate of mine has agreed to handle all the legal stuff. I'm spending the afternoon looking at pre-schools for Jack. The next big thing is Zach's visit with the orthopedic specialist Thursday morning for his finger. And the boys and I are going back to that store next to where we got Zach's suit tonight to get them some more clothes. You can't believe how little they have, starting with winter coats; not much at the house fits anymore."

"When you start to move things out, do you need help? I can round up the team. You know they'd love to help out." Derek nodded his head.

"I'll get back to you on that Dave. I'm taking it one step at a time, and right now, I'm taking baby steps."

"Just let us know Aaron."

"I will. Thanks Dave."

"Give me a shout if you need anything."

"Got it Dave; thank you." The call clicked off.

"He sounds pretty damn good, considering," Morgan noted.

"But I still worry about him."

"Dave?"

"He's got a boatload on his plate, and you know Hotch. And even though he's taking 'baby steps', you and I both know he's going to try and plow through it. What happens when the other shoe drops and he gets time to think?"

Morgan smiled and rose out of the chair across from Rossi's desk. "You'll be there Dave," he winked and left. Rossi just smiled.

Zach walked into the living room as Hotch ended the call with Dave. "What's up?"

"Uncle Dave was just checking up on us," he smiled.

"Dad, I thought he'd be around more since the team is back."

"Son, I think Dave wants us to find our own way as a family before he jumps back in. I really appreciate that. As close as we all are, he could become a crutch; to me and you boys."

Zach smiled. "You're good dad."

"I have my moments Zach," Hotch smiled.

"So does he," Zach smiled at his dad.

"Yes, son, he does," Aaron smiled.

"Dad, I've got a game plan."

"Let's hear it."

Zach laid it out to his father. "All the stuff that is going to be donated to charity, we can get together downstairs. The stuff that goes into storage, we could put in the garage. The house isn't going to go on the market for a while so we'd have the time to deal with that when we can get to it."

Aaron clamped a hand on his oldest son's shoulder. "You just keep thinking Zach. Sounds like a game plan to me."

They both heard Jack banging around in his room, happily playing by himself. Just then the doorbell rang. Zach looked at Aaron. "I'll keep him busy; you do what you have to do. Whistle for us when you ready," he said, glancing at his watch. "But he's going to need lunch sometime soon."

"Thanks Zach," Aaron said, rubbing his shoulder again as he moved to the door.

-00CM00-

When the three of them finished, Hotch whistled for Zach. His two sons come thundering down the steps. Hotch smiled to himself, although a bit sadly. He and Haley had talked about that future before the split. _She would have loved to hear that_ he quietly thought, even though she would have shook her head at her sons.

"Hey Zach, got a surprise for you." He walked to the right of the front door and pulled up Zach's backpack from the school in New Jersey. "The Marshall brought it for you."

"Sweet; I've got my iPod back," he smiled and then it dimmed. "How'd it go?"

"Everything is rolling son. Let me worry about that."

The three Hotchner's had lunch at McDonald's. Jack looked at Aaron. "This was the last place we ate with mommy."

Hotch looked at Jack. "Is that would mommy want you to remember?" Jack shook his head at Aaron, smiling. Zach sitting across from the two of them, smiled as well, plowing through his second quarter-pounder with cheese.

"Daddy, are we going back to the house?" Jack asked. "It's not right without mommy there."

Aaron looked at Jack. "Nope, we're going to get Zach a new cell phone and then back home because you," he tickled Jack, "need a nap." Jack giggled and then looked at Aaron, giving him his father's infamous look.

Jack very seriously nodded his head up and down once. "Zach needs a phone so you can talk to him."

Aaron smiled. "Yes, Zach needs a phone so I can talk to him. After that, I going to find you a pre-school," he smiled at Jack.

"Sweet!" Jack said. "New friends!"

The second pre-school that Aaron looked at in Annandale was perfect. Instead of a home-based business, like the first one he looked at, this one had their own building, yet they weren't part of a "chain" childcare company. It was three sisters that started a daycare business together and expanded to offer pre-school for four year olds. And while they had many kids there, he found the teacher to child ratio to be ten to one for toddlers and older. They were well-staffed, the place was absolutely spotless with an older woman, that Aaron noticed, obviously the janitor, cleaning as a group of kids raced by her to go outside and play. They all called her by name with a special greeting. He sat down with one of the co-owners that would be Jack's teacher. Aaron immediately knew that Tami had a heart of gold. He explained the situation to her, with her eyes showing tears about what happened to Haley and promised Aaron that they would diligently take care of Jack.

Aaron smiled at her. "When can Jack start?"

Tami looked at him. "How does tomorrow sound?" Aaron looked at her. "It's seems you have a lot on your plate Agent Hotchner and we'd love to help you out."

"First off, I'm Aaron, trying to be a single father. Secondly, tomorrow? Really? That would be huge for me."

Tami smiled at him. "Let's get you into the office and do the paperwork." And by paperwork, she meant paperwork. Aaron filled out forms that he couldn't believe: medical consent, food allergies; the works. But the biggest one that impressed Aaron, cementing in his head he made the right choice, was the release form.

"Aaron, by signing this," Tami explained, "you are giving us your consent to let Jack be released into the care of the people you name. And each of the people you name needs to stop by here in person, so that we can make a copy of their driver's license so we know for sure who we are releasing Jack to. And until they do that, we don't let him go with them." Aaron named Zach and Jessica, obviously, and then added Dave and Penelope just to be on the safe side.

"Zach will be with us tomorrow morning when Jack comes in. Jessica can stop tomorrow night after work. The other two may take a couple of weeks, but I don't anticipate using them unless it's an emergency." Tami just smiled and nodded.

As Hotch settled into his car to drive back to his apartment in McLean, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He had crossed a big hurdle. Annandale was on his way to Quantico and he and Jack could spend the drive sharing one-on-one time. It was perfect.

-00CM00-

The next morning, Aaron got Jack up for school. Jack, while showing the Hotchner nervousness of a new situation, seemed genuinely excited. Zach finished his shower; they ate breakfast together and set off.

Tami was waiting for Jack at the front door. Aaron introduced her to Zach. After shaking her hand, Zach scooped up Jack into his arms. "I think you scored big time JP." He leaned his forehead to his little brother's. "Be good on your first day, OK?"

"Zach, I'm always good in school," Jack smiled. Zach hugged him and handed him to Aaron who repeated the process. Tami smiled at them and led Jack off to his classroom.

Zach, doing the paperwork, showed his New Jersey driver's license. "Sorry," Aaron apologized to the secretary, "not at the top of my list."

"That's OK Aaron," Marci, the secretary smiled. "It starts with me and they don't get by me. I've got the button to lock those doors," she said, motioning at the double doors that gave access to the rooms where the kids were. "And since I've met Zach, the DL is a formality. We just need to have a record of it."

Zach looked at Aaron. "Ya just hit a huge dinger dad."

"Oh Zach," Marci said. "Your dad hit it out of the park," and winked at him. "We know baseball around here." Zach pointed his splinted finger at Hotch.

He and Zach spent the rest of the day at the house, moving furniture following Zach's plan. Jessica was dragging her feet in finishing taking care of Haley's stuff, but Hotch wasn't about to be bothered by that. He was only looking at tomorrow.

-00CM00-

After dropping Jack off at school Thursday morning, the next stop for the two Hotchner's was a re-visit to the clinic. Zach got ushered in to see Dr. Carlson, the orthopedic specialist. She greeted them both, got them sat down and then pulled the MRI image up on her computer screen.

She pointed to the screen. "There's very obvious ligament damage. On a scale of one to ten, I'd say an eight." She looked them both in the eye. "And while I'd like to help, I could do more harm than good."

Aaron looked at her. "The ligament that is damaged also has a central nerve running through it for the finger. I could try and fix the damage but it would it be tricky at best. And if I nick that nerve in doing so, Zach loses all feeling to the finger."

She looked at Zach. "I know you play baseball and you are a righty; something you didn't inherit from your dad. I hit that nerve, you don't play anymore. You will have complete loss of control with that finger."

Aaron looked at Zach and then Dr. Carlson. "Options?"

"Option one is I do the surgery and we all take chances. Very honestly Aaron, I really don't want to do that. It's that risky to Zach playing baseball. And I know how much that means to him. I was in that room, remember? That was the first thing Zach said to the ER doc," she smiled. Zach just shook his head.

"Option two is this: we keep him in the splint for a minimum for six weeks. We let that ligament settle and heal on its own. From the MRI, I can plainly see that it is still badly aggravated. But ligaments, if left alone, in a lot of cases can heal on their own."

"Worst case scenario with Option two Doctor," Aaron asked.

Dr. Carlson looked at both of them and shrugged. "He has limited mobility in bending the finger; which means he can't grip a baseball, far less a bat." She looked at the two of them and saw that news register with both of them.

"But I don't think it will be that. Dr. Schmidt sent me his report of the dexterity Zach had in his finger when he pulled the stitches. I take that as a huge sign that the 'eight' I gave you, keeping it immobilized and letting it heal, will turn into a four, maybe even a three."

Zach looked at her. "Bottom line Zach; you'll have complete use of the finger for gripping. You just won't be able to put that finger down flat." Zach gave her another look of question. "Zach, lay your hand on my desktop." He did, with Dr. Carlson removing the splint. "That finger will never lay flat. The ligament, as much as it will heal with rest, the damage will never allow that. That finger will have a permanent crook in it."

"But I can play ball?"

Dr. Carlson smiled. "Does baseball require you to have a finger that can stick out absolutely straight?"

"Nope," Zach smiled. "But my pitchers may have to get used to my fastball sign with a crooked finger."

Dr. Carlson laughed and looked at Aaron. "He's your son and a minor. It's your decision."

Aaron smiled at her. "Thank you doctor; but I think the decision has already been made."

Dr. Carlson sternly looked at Zach. "When I mean six weeks, I mean six weeks. You don't mess with me; or that finger."

Zach smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it Doc."

Dr. Carlson had them schedule a follow-up visit.

###

**A/N: Hitting a "dinger" in baseball terms is hitting a homerun. Hitting it out of the park is exactly that. Sometimes a baseball hitter can connect so sweet, the ball they hit goes completely out of the outdoor stadium. They are also known as "monsters shots" or "bombs". Just for future reference.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter includes scripted lines from a CM episode. All rights go to Rick Dunkle, the writer, along with the rest of the usual suspects. Excuse me, bigwigs and studios.**

Chapter 13

Aaron and Zack spent the rest of the week getting things together at the house. Jess showed up and got the rest of Haley's things boxed up as well. On Saturday, the Goodwill truck pulled up to the house. Aaron and Zach helped them load up the items that would be donated.

One of the drivers looked at Aaron. "This is quite a haul. Have you got an insurance agent's appraisal of what this is worth? You can use that on you taxes."

Aaron just nodded, as he and Zach helped them fill the truck.

The first thing Hotch needed to do on Monday was to get Zach back in school. Zach, using a laptop that Garcia had dropped off, spent the weekend searching area high schools. The ones in McLean had always worried Haley and Hotch. A suburb close to DC, there was some gang involvement, and high rates of drugs in all three high schools. And while Zach held true to his promise to Haley, education being number one, he silently also looked for one with a good baseball program.

Hotch worked tirelessly with the Marshall Service to get Zach's school records transferred from New Jersey. On Monday night, after spending almost the entire day at Mike Stanton's office, getting the paperwork started to settle Haley's estate, he had Jack in bed and joined Zach on the couch. His oldest son flashed his bright smile at his dad. "I think I found the one." Aaron smiled at him and looked at the laptop, wrapping his arm around Zach's back. "Central High School in Annandale." Zach laid out all of the school's qualities, including a low teacher to student ratio, Central being a relatively small high school considering the area, the 98% graduation rate, the almost complete lack of police calls to the school and a baseball program, with a winning coach to boot. "And it's close to Jack's pre-school."

Tuesday morning, Hotch made the phone call to the school, setting up an appointment to meet with the principal. While he worried about the drive, Zach now had Haley's car and Hotch completely trusted his oldest son with that responsibility. He mentally added to his to-do list to get Zach covered in his auto insurance. And get a Virginia DL; he shook his head for forgetting that. They got that taken care of that afternoon.

When they pulled into the parking lot Wednesday morning, after dropping Jack off at pre-school, Zach smiled. While it was Central High School, meaning probably the oldest, the building was relatively new. They walked in to meet Principal Tom Shaw. A barrel chested man over six feet tall, he had "I don't take crap" nearly tattooed across his forehead. Yet they both found him to be a very relaxed and wonderful man. He listened to the two of them intently, noting Aaron's need for a school that supported him as a single father and the job he did. An hour later, Zach just smiled at his dad, his father returning the smile. Zach was all signed up for the classes he needed. The principal and Aaron exchanged business cards.

The three of them walked out of Principal Shaw's office. "Jenny," he said, "can you get Pete Stanlovsky in here?" Jenny smiled and reached for the phone for the school paging system. Within three minutes, the student ambled into the office.

"What's up Doc?" he smiled at the Principal. Aaron and Zach had both noticed the principal's doctorate on his office wall. Principal Shaw made the introductions, explaining Zach and Pete had the same class schedule and he liked to have new students have a mentor to get them settled in.

"Holy crayola," Pete said. "You're the amazing catcher we all raved about in Legion the summer before. My god, are you coming here to school? You're a cobra on the ball field," He looked at Shaw. "Sorry Doc." Principal Shaw just smiled at Aaron. Zach beamed, feeling like he had met a long lost brother. He started school the next day. His locker was three down from Pete's, the student that had it before leaving early for a military deferment to help his family. It was Pete's suggestion to Principal Shaw.

As Aaron got up Saturday morning, he walked into the living room to see Zach standing, and obviously waiting for him. "We need to get the stuff in the garage into storage."

"I know. I've got that arranged. It's just getting it there."

Zach gave Aaron his huge smile. "Pete has a pick-up." He pulled out his cell phone. "Stan, we're a go. You pick up the Krispy Kreme's; dad will pay you back."

"10-4 good buddy. But I got something better than Krispy Kreme's. Mom and Pop have a bakery as well as the restaurant. Stan is on the way." Zach and Pete, who was bigger than Zach, worked Aaron into the ground. Jack just laughed at his dad.

-00CM00-

Aaron spent the remainder of his four week leave getting Haley's estate settled and then as the dust finally settled, finally justifying going back to doing his job, accepting Jessica's offer to help with the boys.

Dave walked up to Aaron in the cemetery, sitting on the bench in front of Haley's grave. "I knew I'd find you here. Have you told her yet?"

-00CM00-

After his fourth case out, Aaron thanked Jessica for her help once again, walked her to her car and then re-entered the apartment. One look at Zach told him that something wasn't right. Zach had his final appointment with the Dr. Carlson that afternoon. After he got Jack to bed, once again appeasing to his youngest son to sleep with him, he walked out and sat down on the couch next to Zach. "Talk to me son. The doc says you should be good to go to play ball."

Zach slowly shook his head at his dad. "It's not that dad."

"Son, please talk to me. I'm not a mind reader."

Zach smiled at him. "Oh, I'd say you're pretty good, given the job you do."

Aaron put his finger into Zach's forehead. "You're not one of them. Talk to me."

Zach looked at the floor and then his dad. He shook his head. "Dad, you and Uncle Dave and the team follow patterns, right?" Aaron shook his head. "And you haven't noticed the one around here?" Aaron looked at his son.

"When you leave for a case, where is Jack sleeping?"

"In his own bed," Aaron answered, quickly catching on. "But when I get home, he wants to sleep with me."

"Again," Zach added. Aaron looked at him. "Dad, I love Aunt Jess for stepping up to the plate and helping us. She's been huge. But dad, she hasn't moved on from losing mom. The three of us, especially Jack and I, take three big steps forward. You go out on a case, Aunt Jess comes in and everything is about mom and how she'd do this or that and its two steps back. Jack and I can't keep going on this way."

He looked his father in the eye. "I can handle this around here. I really can. I've got the support system at school, Pete is already a rock and Jack loves him, Garcia is always on stand-by and Aunt Jess can help out when I'm in a crunch. But dad, we really need this. Jack and I both."

Aaron rubbed Zach's back. "Let me think about it."

"Thanks dad."

-00CM00-

The next morning, Dave walked into the office and up the steps by Aaron's office at his usual time. Yet, he noticed Aaron, leaning back in his chair, his head on the chair rest, instead of being heads down in paperwork. It was time for him to re-enter.

He walked in the door without knocking and looked at Hotch. "Need to talk?"

Hotch just sighed. Dave looked at him with a huge question on his face. "I need to bounce something off you." Aaron looked out his office window for second, and then back at Dave. "And your advice."

Dave smiled, shut Aaron's office door and sat down in one of the chairs across from Aaron's desk.

-00CM00-

Zach handled the job of being a student and taking care of Jack when Aaron was out on a case with ease. He had settled into school and made a bunch of friends through Pete, who turned out to be just a special friend. The bond the two young men had was immediate and inseparable. It reminded Aaron of himself and Dave. Jack was thriving at pre-school and just simply adored Pete. And Pete's parents, owning a family restaurant and bakery in Annandale, practically adopted the family the first time Zach and Jack went there to eat while Aaron was out. They were finally settling into their new life. Aaron gave Zach his own bank card to Aaron's account so he could get groceries, and what other items the boys might need.

The only bug in the whole process was Haley's car, which continued to malfunction one way or another. It was lucky that Pete knew his way around a car and its engine. He bailed Zach out more than once.

The Hotchner's spent Thanksgiving at Dave's. It was just the four of them. Aaron had politely turned down Haley's parent's invitation to join them. He didn't think the boys were ready for that. Zach made Haley's sausage/mushroom stuffing. It was a quiet day for them, watching football with Jack and Mudgie spending most of the day together.

###

**A/N: Goodwill is a charity that collects clothing, furniture, household items and the like, and then distributes them to those in need, or whom come into their stores looking for help.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm tired of writing sad. I wanna see smiles from my readers!**

Chapter 14

Aaron stuck his head into Dave's office late in the afternoon the Tuesday after Thanksgiving. "What are you doing tonight after work?"

"Chasing broads and drinking scotch," he grinned evilly. Aaron just shook his head. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could check something out with me after we're done."

"Sure." They worked out the details.

After they left Quantico, Dave followed Aaron up I-95 and into Annandale after they took an exit. Five minutes later, Aaron pulled up to the curb in a housing development about 10 minutes away from Dave's home. As Dave parked behind Aaron, he noticed the For Sale sign in the yard. A woman, obviously the real estate agent, got out of her car parked in the driveway. Aaron introduced her to Dave. They walked up the sidewalk to the front door. The agent entered the code into the key lockbox, pulled the key out and unlocked the front door. She walked in, turned on the lights and looked at the two of them. "Take your time. I'll be out in my car, making some phone calls," she smiled.

Dave looked around the empty home and then at Aaron. "You're finally thinking about taking my advice?"

"No, I'm tired of my oldest son snoring on the couch," Aaron said with a straight face. Dave just looked at him. Aaron broke out into a smile. "Will you look around and give me your honest opinion?"

"Sure Aaron," Dave smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Aaron led him around the main level portion of the split level home. The dining room to the left off the entry way wasn't huge, but it was adequate. Dave thought to himself, _how many dinner parties in Aaron going to host?_ The kitchen was well set up with the appliances including two ovens; it had an eating bar and the nook off the kitchen had a sliding glass door that opened to a comfy deck that had a set of steps that led to a concrete patio area to the ground level facing the southeast. It would be perfect in the evenings. The great room had a fireplace, albeit a gas one. _Hey, saves on cutting wood_. _But a fireplace always makes a home feel warm_. In each room, Dave used his flashlight to check the ceilings for cracks and signs of bugs.

He asked Aaron questions that he would ask if buying a house, such as insulation in the ceiling, a test for heat loss around the windows, the type of heat, etc. making sure that Aaron had asked all the right questions. Aaron hadn't missed a one. The two of them walked up the five steps in the main sleeping floor. It had three bedrooms. The master bedroom wasn't huge, especially by Dave's standards, but he knew Hotch would have no problem with it. It had its own half bath. Dave continued his inspection with his flashlight. The other two bedrooms were quite comfortable as well and there was a bath at the end of the hall.

"Which one would be Jack's?" Dave asked looking at him.

"The one next to my bedroom is a little bigger, but the other one is closer to the bathroom." Dave looked at him and Aaron shrugged. "But I'd rather have Jack close."

"So you're going to stick a six foot kid in the smaller bedroom?"

"That six foot kid, if haven't noticed, just about looks at me eye to eye." Hotch just smiled broadly at Dave and led him back down the hall and steps, doing a 180 around the wall, and descending another set of steps. He led him into a huge rec room that had a sliding glass door to the patio and into the fourth bedroom off the rec room. The bedroom was nearly the size of the master bedroom upstairs in square footage.

Aaron smiled even wider at Dave. "Think Zach can make a man cave down here for himself between the two rooms?"

Dave just shook his head, looked around and beamed. Aaron showed him the other bathroom. And the laundry room was next door. Dave knew that Zach was in charge of the laundry most of the time. And with what he was doing, plus taking care of Jack, Aaron was paying him.

He smiled at Aaron. "It's perfect." They took the time to check out the furnace, water heater and water softener in the huge storage area down a few steps off the rec room.

They talked financing a bit, with Dave offering to help. "Thanks Dave, that means a lot and I know it's from the goodness of your heart. But Haley's house sold three days ago. At more than I thought I would get, which really is the boys' money. They get every cent of her estate, including the $50,000 life insurance policy that has already been paid. The estate judge signs off on all of it tomorrow. It's that cut and dried. However, being their sole parent, I can spend that money for them. I've got 90% of the cost covered. And like you said my house payment, even with a few extras, is going to be much cheaper than paying rent."

"Have you made an offer?"

"That's why you're here," he smiled. They talked strategy.

As they walked up the steps into the entry way, Dave stopped Aaron. "You know you're missing one thing that you could roll into your house payment and make things much better?"

"I'm working on that as well Dave. Are you getting old? I just said a few extras," Aaron smiled.

"Asshole," Dave sniped at him.

Aaron laughed and then stuck his hand out. "Thank you my friend."

"Anytime Aaron," Dave smiled, shaking his hand. "Btw, do the boys know?"

Aaron Hotchner, if he could smile bigger, just looked at Dave and shook his head to the negative.

"Damn kid, I knew the first time I met you you were good," Dave said, matching Aaron's huge smile.

-00CM00-

Ten days later, the team was flying home from a case in Mississippi. Aaron, sitting with Dave to his right, with Morgan and JJ across the table of the four top of seats, pulled his cell phone out to look at a message. He studied it closely, and then re-read it. Morgan gestured to Dave to say _what's the hell?_ Hotch never had to re-read a message. Dave just smiled.

Hotch looked at Dave and broke out into a huge smile. "I sign the paperwork tomorrow morning at 8:30."

"That's great news Aaron," Dave said, slapping him on the thigh and then tightly gripping his shoulder, giving it a shake. "You and the boys will truly be home for Christmas."

Emily, sitting across from Dave in the long seat, looked at him. "What's up?"

Dave smiled at her. "Morgan, get Garcia." Derek pinged the laptop.

"Why are you calling? You're on your way home. Did something happen?" Garcia was on alert.

"Yeah kitten, something huge just happened. The big dog just bought a home for him and the boys." The team on the Gulf Stream broke out in huge smiles. Garcia's smile matched.

"OMG Rossi! That's just way too cool," Garcia gushed.

Derek looked at Hotch. "It's about time."

"Morgan, if you talk to me again like Dave, I'll fire your ass," he sternly said pointing his left index finger at him, then breaking out into a huge grin. The rest of team roared with laughter.

Reid, leaning against the wooden counter next to Emily, looked at Aaron. "Congratulations Hotch; I take it the boys don't know?"

"No they don't," Aaron smiled. "They have no clue."

"Oh my liege, that's even sweeter," Garcia smiled. "When are you going to spring it on them?"

"Tomorrow night. I want to move in next weekend, if possible. I've purposely been putting off getting the Christmas tree up that Haley and I bought in the apartment. It's in storage. Zach hasn't questioned it, but he's getting suspicious that something is up; but I want that for my sons." He smiled at Dave. "We _are_ gonna be home for Christmas." Dave gave Aaron's shoulder another tug, his eyes filling with a bit with tears. He, more than any one on the team, knew the struggle the three Hotchner's had been through. The highly trained team of profilers didn't miss that.

JJ smiled at Hotch with a tear forming in her eye. As a mother, she could relate. "That's perfect Hotch."

Morgan smiled at Hotch. "Need some help moving in?"

Hotch looked at him. "I've got Dave and Zach.

Dave interrupted him. "When the hell did I volunteer for helping you move? I'm an old man." The team laughed more as Dave always lovingly groused when one of them called him the _old man_, especially Derek.

"Since you've been pounding me over the head to get a home for the boys," he said smiling, then looking back at Morgan. "Plus Pete, Zach's best friend, has a pick-up and he's built like Zach, only bigger; it's just getting the stuff out of storage to fill the place and getting it there, plus what's in my apartment that needs to be packed up. But Derek, if you want to lend your muscles, I'll take them," he smiled.

Emily looked at Hotch. "Please, let us help." Reid nodded his head as well.

JJ smiled. "I can take of Jack. He and Henry could have a play day together, while I send over Will to help." Aaron smiled at his team.

Derek noticed that Garcia, before she blinked her laptop off, was furiously starting to write notes. "I think Mama is already on it," he smiled.

When the team got back, Dave sent Erin Strauss a priority email. _The team needs next weekend off_. He explained the reasons. Five minutes later, his email pinged with a reply message from Strauss. The first line had one simple word: _Done_. The next line read _It's about damn time._

###

**A/N: I need visuals to help with some of my writing. If you would like to see the floor plan for the home I've described, go to **__** and enter **_**73097**_** into the box for a specific plan. It's to the right, just below the homepage banner.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This one is sorta special. Hope you all agree. Once again, my heartfelt thanks for the reviews or you just hitting the fav/following button. It simply means the world to me. It says that you've taken the time to read and enjoy what I write. That, to a FF author, means the world. So y'all get the Monday 2 for 1 Special!**

**When I start writing, I just write. And when I start posting, I just start posting. There's no looking at a calendar, figuring dates or grand plan. Yet, by some special reason, these two chapters fell together at the right time for my Monday special. They are turning points. And why I'm just giddy and super hyped to give them to you. I hope you love them both!**

Chapter 15

The next day, Aaron unlocked the apartment door to see Jack watching the video of the baseball game that he, Haley and Zach had on Zach's birthday. While that hurt him, he still silently smiled. Zach was sitting at the lunch counter, doing his homework. He gave each of his sons a big hug, got his usual update from Zach, and then went to change in his bedroom. He had got the keys when he signed the paperwork that morning.

Aaron walked out from his bedroom a short time later. "You two ready?" He had texted Zach that he was getting home early and taking them out for dinner.

Jack shut off the DVD. "More than ready daddy; I'm starving." Aaron just shook his head at his youngest son. He looked at Zach, knowing that his oldest son's stomach was already rumbling for food. They put on their winter coats, the Virginia December weather setting in and started to leave.

"Hey Zach, why don't you drive?" Aaron said. Zach smiled and pulled his car keys off the counter. The three of them climb into the loaner that Zach was driving; Haley's car had bailed on him again. One of Aaron's best friends from high school had inherited a Chevrolet dealership from his father. His service and repair crew, as usual, was working on the car.

"Hey Zach," Aaron said, as Zach drove; "Swing into Marston's" meaning the dealership. "Mike texted me; your vehicle is ready."

"Sure dad," Zach said. Aaron smiled to himself again. Zach hadn't picked up on what he was saying. As the three of them walked in, Mike, waiting for them, greeted Aaron with a huge smile.

"Aaron, can I talk to you in my office for a minute or two?" Aaron nodded and the boys ambled around the showroom, Zach stopping to take an extra-long look at the newest truck model. Mike handed two sets of keys to Aaron with a wink. "It's all set, including the temp license plate," and led him out of his office and nodded to the front window of the dealership. Aaron had ran there before getting to the apartment to sign all the paperwork. "Its right out front," he smiled. Aaron shook his hand, thanked him profusely, and rounded up the boys eyeing the newest Corvette model. Zach looked at his dad. "Zach, what's the sticker price on this beauty?"

He just shook his head. "Sixty-eight thousand," he said, "for a two-seater." Hotch looked at him. "Yeah, I know; it's a trophy car that Uncle Dave would drive."

Aaron led the boys out the door, most importantly Zach, to a 2005 Chevy Silverado pick-up truck. It was champagne colored, with extended cab seating with half doors for the back seats. The bed of the truck was covered with a roll up protective cover. Zach looked at his dad. Aaron tossed a set of keys in the air to Zach. "It's yours." Zach caught the set of keys with his catcher's lightning reflexes out of the air. "If you are taking care of Jack, I need you in a dependable ride. While we both love mom, you know how she was on a car." Zach just shook his head.

Mike standing in the window watching the scene smiled broadly. He was one of the many people, his friendship with Aaron that deep, he had attended Haley's wake, even though he and Aaron had lost contact through the years.

"Son, Mike has promised me this ride is solid." He pulled the driver's side door open and then the half door behind to the extended seating. Jack's car seat was already firmly bucked into position.

Zach looked inside the truck and then Aaron in the eye, with tears. "Really dad?"

"Really son; you deserve this," Aaron said, pulling Zach into a huge hug. He whispered into Zach's ear. "My way of telling you how proud I am of you."

"Have I told you lately dad I love you?" Aaron just smiled and hugged Zach tighter. Jack started jumping up and down.

"This is really Zach's daddy?" Aaron smiled and nodded at him after he let go of Zach.

Aaron swung his youngest son in the air and then got him into his seat. "It really is buddy." Mike came out the door.

"Zach, while it's a used truck with nearly 45,000 miles on it, I've given your dad my absolute word. This will take care of you and Jack. It has new brakes and tires. Your dad negotiated that out of me. I think he's done that before because he swindled a car salesperson," he smiled. Aaron and Zach both smiled as well. "And if you have any problems at all, you call me. Not the service desk; me."

Zach just stood there, still dumbfounded, shaking his head. Aaron reached his hand out to Mike. "Thanks again for taking care of my sons."

Mike clamped his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "I'm glad I could help you take of your sons Aaron." He looked at Zach. "I meant what I said. You need anything, and I mean anything, with this truck, you call me." He put out his hand to Zach.

Zach shook this hand. "Thank you Mike," Zach said, still in a stupor.

Aaron looked at Jack, smiled broadly and got him buckled into the car seat. "You ready to check out Zach's ride?"

Jack raised his left hand for a high five to his dad, which Aaron matched. "More than ready daddy," he smiled broadly. "This is awesome for Zach," he smiled.

Aaron rubbed his head. "I think so too buddy." He looked at Zach. "You driving or not?" he smiled as he crossed around the truck to get in the passenger front seat. Mike got Zach in the driver seat and explained all of the working parts of the instrument panel, steering wheel, radio, and settings for the air flow through the truck, as well as the driver's seat. As he got Zach adjusted into the driver's seat, he offered his hand again to Zach.

"I agree with your dad and brother; you deserve this." He rubbed Zach's shoulder. "I meant what I said Zach. You have any problems…"

Zach looked at him and turned the engine over. "I got it." Mike slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, I almost forgot," he added, digging into his coat pocket. "The keys for the other car I've been driving," and handed them to Mike.

Hotch leaned to look around Zach. "Thanks Mike."

He smiled. "Any time Aaron. We appreciate the business. And Aaron, I'll take care of this truck." He looked at Zach. "Seat belt," he pointed. Aaron smiled as Mike shut the driver's side door after shutting the half door by Jack and Zach slide the shoulder belt around and buckled it.

Zach looked at his dad. "Zach, I believe to make this vehicle go backwards, you have to move that lever there," Aaron said, pointing to the transmission handle in the middle console between the two seats, "and put it in reverse. That's the 'R' on the gauge." Jack giggled, buckled into his car seat.

Zach just shook his head. "Dad, I don't know what to say."

"I do Zach," Aaron smiled. "Get Jack and me to Stan's Place. We're starving," he smiled. Zach pulled _his_ truck out of the parking lot of the dealership and made their way to the restaurant that Pete's folks owned.

The three of them ate heartily, with Mariska Stanlovsky stewing over them like a mother hen. Aaron and the boys just smiled and Zach got up from his side of the booth to give her a big huge. "Thanks Mama Stan," he said, pulling her into his large embrace.

As she pulled out, she smiled at Zach and rubbed his cheek. "You boys mean the world to me and Stan; and our Pete. We love you all." She smiled at Aaron. "We'll help Zach take care of Jack."

Aaron smiled and nodded his head. "I don't doubt that for a second. Thank you so much."

"Aaron," Mariska said, her Polish accent showing, an immigrant, married to one as well and the mother of seven kids, Pete being the youngest smiled, "you chase the bad guys and keep us all safe. Us Poles will help you take care of the boys." Jack added his own bright smile. Aaron smiled as well and marveled at the special relationship his oldest son had developed.

"Mama S, can you cut Pete loose for second?" Zach asked. Pete worked in the restaurant, helping in the cook line.

"Sure Zach; what's up?"

"He's gotta check out my new sweet ride," Zach proudly smiled. Mariska looked Aaron in the eye.

"You finally took care of the boy?" she asked with a broad smile.

"Yeah, Mama S, I did."

Jack added his big smile to the conversation. "Mama S, ya gotta see it! Daddy tripped Zach out!" Mariska smiled at Jack's enthusiasm.

"I'll go get Pete. But Papa and I will want to see as well," she smiled at them.

Aaron paid the bill, with Zach paying the tip. Aaron looked at him. "Dad, I can do it. What you give me every month is more than fair." Aaron gave Zach the amount that he received every month from Social Security for Jack: nearly four hundred dollars. While that covered his expenses for gas, part of the deal, Zach used that money to also chip in on quick groceries and the like he and Jack needed when Aaron was away.

Zach was a responsible spender, checking the grocery store ads for their weekly stock up, using Aaron's bank card. And he got five cents off a gallon for fuel, which he used to help pay his gas expenses at a local station. And the three of them, once a month, went to a discount warehouse grocery store to stock up on items that would last; like TP and cereal. Zach had even convinced his dad to buy other supplies at the wholesale price like canned vegetables. "And when we get a house dad, we can buy some meat here and freeze it 'cause we'll have the freezer space. You know, I can break ten pounds of burger down into individual packages. The same with pork ribs, roasts, chicken and the like."

And Aaron didn't really need the money he gave to Zach. While he and Haley had put a good deal of money away for the boys' college fund, Aaron knew that it would just be extra. One night, shortly after JJ had Henry and re-joined the team, following a very tough case they just solved, Dave had drank a bit too much scotch in the hotel bar. Aaron knew the case hit Dave pretty hard, and let it go. When Aaron finally got him up into the room they shared, Dave, in his stupor admitted he had college funds set up for Zach, Jack and Henry.

"Don't worry my friend," Dave slightly slurred. "I'll take care of my boys." He hiccupped. "And take a tax break for me," he winked. Aaron thanked him and got him tucked into bed.

As the six of them walked out into the Virginia night, Pete took one look and threw his big arm around Zach's shoulder. "Cob! This is just awesome! You scored man!" Zach just smiled broadly, and proudly, accepting a huge high five from his best friend.

Mama and Papa Stanlovsky added their loving approval, with Mama S giving Zach a big hug, pulling her handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe a tear. Nickoli Stanlovsky shook Aaron's hand. "He needs this Aaron. Zach is wonderful with Jack and needs a dependable ride." Aaron just shook his head as Papa S pulled him into a hug and then Zach. He grabbed Jack, opened the driver's side door, and then the half door behind.

"I knew you'd be Zach's co-pilot," he smiled. "Get in there my young friend." He got Jack into his car seat. "Your brother will have to buckle you in because I don't know how these seats work, but I want you to be safe," he smiled, tussling Jack's hair.

"Good night Papa S," Jack smiled. Nick rubbed his finger down Jack's nose. Mariska reached in to give him a hug as well.

While that was happening, Pete engulfed Aaron in huge hug. "Thanks Aaron; he needed this," Pete whispered in his ear. "He's been worrying about not having a reliable car taking care of Jack."

Aaron pulled out of the hug and looked Pete in the eye. "You are a wonderful friend," he smiled. "You have my cell number; keep me in the loop, OK?"

Pete gave him the same big broad smile that Zach could. "I pick my friends well," he winked. "And ohhhh man, I can't wait for ball season with him around." Aaron just smiled.

Nick gave Zach a big hug as well, Zach got Jack buckled in, and the Hotchner's climbed into Zach's ride and waved at the Stanlovsky's as they pulled away. "Let's go for a drive," Aaron suggested. Zach was all in on that, smiling happily.

Aaron directed Zach around the two miles from the Stanlovsky restaurant to the house. "Pull up there," Aaron said, pointing.

As Zach pulled his truck to the curb, he noticed the "Just Sold" sign on top of the "For Sale" sign in the lawn. As he shut the truck off, he looked at his dad. Aaron ignored him, and started to climb out of Zach's truck, trying desperately to hide his very bad poker face at the moment, which, for the record, could at times even bluff the mismatched socks off of one Dr. Reid. Yet, he knew his oldest son. Zach had figured it out. He started to walk up the driveway and then the sidewalk leading to the front door.

Zach helped Jack get unbuckled from his car seat and pulled him out. Jack looked at him. "Z-man? What's goin' on?" Zach didn't want to ruin the surprise for Jack. He had learned to hang with his dad and Uncle Dave, playing poker at the cabin after Jack was sleeping.

"I dunno JP," he said, setting Jack on his feet on the pavement. "Guess we'll just have to follow dad and find out." By the time the two boys got there, Aaron had the door open and the entry way lights on.

He nodded as the boys walked in and then waved at them to look around. "Welcome home sons," he said with the broadest smile that Zach and Jack had seen from their dad in a long, long time. With Zach's size, Aaron Hotchner was tackled in the foyer of their new home, with Jack piling on. When they finished looking around, Aaron reached into his pocket and handed Zach a key. "I keep my promises son."

After they locked up, they got into Zach's truck. Zach put it in gear and headed out. "Zach, you're going the wrong way."

Zach smiled his broad Haley smile at him and shook his head. "No, I'm not dad. Uncle Dave has to see my truck as well." Aaron looked into the back to see Jack smiling just as broadly, nodding his approval.

###

**A/N #1: Here in the States, all children that lose a parent, and if that parent paid into the US Social Security system through working, get a monthly check that is sent to the other parent. It is to "help with the welfare of the child". Each child receives it to age 18. Back when my sister was growing up, our dad received this same check for her. It was until 21 if the child went to college. But that might have changed. You get the idea. Aaron, by giving Jack's check to Zach, was using it legally. Yet, he also got a check for Zach as well.**

**A/N #2: Yeah, when it comes to nicknames, I have no imagination and follow a pattern. I like the significance. If you follow my stories, you've heard this before. *shrugs* The analogy fits, which you will see soon. ;)**

**A/N #3: A Corvette is THE top of the line car that Chevrolet manufactures. It's a "sports car" as referred to here in the States. In other words, it's a show off car meaning money and nothing I can afford.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: It's been pointed out to me that the web address I put at the end of Chapter 14 was blocked. It is _family home plans_ (all one word) _dot com_. Then put in the plan number _73097_ in the box to the right under the home page banner. My apologies.

Chapter 16

As moving day approached for the Hotchner's, the emails between the team flew fast and furious. While Hotch knew they were going to help, he didn't have a clue to _all_ of their plans. He and boys worked tirelessly to get what they had around Aaron's small apartment packed up. Their excitement, especially the boys, grew each day. On Friday night, with them all packed up and everything ready to move, including their beds, they bunked in with Dave. He loved having them around and they had a wonderful "guy's night" like they did at the cabin. Mudg snuck into Jack's room after Dave had let him out, jumped up on the bed and curled around Jack's legs.

Jack woke when Dave got Mudg off the bed to let him out the next morning. He raced into his dad's room jumping up and down on the bed. "Wake up daddy! It's moving day!" Aaron smiled broadly and pulled his youngest son to his chest. They heard Zach get up and get the shower running in the bathroom. To get Zach moving at 7:05 on a Saturday morning gave testament to the magnitude of the day.

Dave, of course, made them breakfast and they headed to Aaron's apartment. Pete was waiting for them. Zach climbed out his truck, leaving Aaron to pull Jack out his car set. Pete smiled. "Let's get at this Cob," Dave heard as he got out of his vehicle.

"I can't thank you enough for helping out Stan," he smiled, giving Pete a fist bump. "With two trucks, this should take no time." While the temp was hovering around 40˚, he and Pete only wore sweatshirts over their t-shirts with their jeans. It made sense going from warm to cool. Aaron greeted Pete as well and Pete grabbed Jack to put him on his shoulders.

Jack laughed as Pete tickled him on the way up. Settling on his shoulders, he said, "Come on Stan, its moving day." Pete raced to front door of the apartment building with Jack giggling the entire way. The other three joined them and Zach introduced Pete to Dave.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Agent Rossi," Pete smiled as he shook Dave's hand.

"It's just Dave, Pete, and it's great to meet you. Zach has a pretty special friend."

Pete thumbed at Zach. "He pays me," he said smiling broadly and followed Zach in as he unlocked the door to get into the building.

Dave stopped Aaron and looked at him. "Birds of a feather?"

Aaron just nodded. "Yup; one will BS your socks off while the other takes your wallet," Aaron smiled and shook his head. Dave smiled broadly, slapped Aaron on the back and followed him down the hall. The rumors about Pete were true. Zach couldn't have found a better friend.

Morgan and the LaMontagne crew showed up a little after 9 am to see Zach and Pete filling the last space in the bed of Pete's pick-up with the packed up boxes. Zach's was already full. They got out and joined the guys. Zach made the introductions.

"Holy shizzers Cob," Pete said, careful of his language around Henry. "I get to meet the whole BAU crew today?"

Zach shrugged. "They're not that special. It's all in their heads," he devilishly smiled. Will laughed.

"Got it Cob," Pete smiled. Morgan took his hand and pushed Zach's head to the side, like he did with Reid.

JJ, holding Henry, smiled at the group. "I'm going to go inside and get Jack."

Will looked at Pete's truck. "Wow, a mint condition 1978 Ford F-150. Pretty sweet ride Pete," he smiled.

"One of my brother's is a car crank." Will looked at him with a question. "He's an auto mechanic that runs his own little shop. On the side, he restores old vehicles. He got this one done last year and the customer bailed on before he could pay the bill. I got it at cost."

"Well, she looks in mighty fine shape, Pete," Will smiled.

Derek looked at Zach. "Whose truck is this?"

"Mine," Zach said, smiling proudly.

"Whoa, this is yours? No way," he smiled.

"Yeah, dad wants me in a dependable vehicle. And God love mom, but her car wasn't it."

Morgan smiled broadly. "You deserve a ride like that Zach. You're really stepping up for your dad taking care of Jack."

"Amen to that," Will concurred.

"Thanks, but he's my brother." Derek and Will just smiled at him. The four of them got heads down in their game plan. Zach pulled Jack's car seat out of his truck and Will put it in their car. JJ came out with the boys, along with Aaron and Dave. Hotch got Jack buckled in; JJ did the same to Henry, gave Will a kiss and climbed into the car.

As she pulled out, Dave looked around. "Let's get these two loads over to the house. I'll ride with Pete." Aaron climbed in his vehicle, its bike rack in the back filled to transport over the three bikes he and boys had. Zach and Pete had stuffed a bunch of boxes in his vehicle as well, folding down the backseat, before he added the bikes.

Pete smiled brightly and the other two along with Zach got into Zach's pick-up. Fifteen minutes later, the boys were backing the trucks into the driveway. Aaron, ahead of the two trucks and having the garage door openers, had hit the buttons and pulled into the garage. Prentiss zoomed to the curb as they all got out. "I'm the house sitter between loads," she smiled.

"Emily, how did you know…." Hotch started to ask and then stopped short. "Garcia." Emily just smiled and pointed at him.

Zach walking around his truck to get the tailgate opened, looked into the garage and stopped dead in his tracks. "Cob; what's wrong?" Pete questioned.

Zach looked at the freezer, already plugged in the garage and then at Aaron. That freezer would be a major grocery bill saver for the family. Zach could take advantage of grocery store sales. And they could buy in bulk at the warehouse store. Aaron smiled at his son. "I rolled into the house loan a few extra things," he said as he pulled off the first bike and put it in the three car garage.

"Holy shit, dad. A few?"

Aaron smiled, reaching for the second. "Yeah, a few." Dave beamed. "And btw, watch your language." Pete snickered and grabbed the third.

The group followed Hotch and Zach into the house.

Aaron, walking by the thermostat, bumped up the heat that was set at 64˚. "Tour first Hotch," Morgan smiled broadly.

Zach looked at them. "Two dollars please; pay at this window." Zach introduced Pete to Prentiss.

Hotch looked at Dave, shaking his head. "What are you looking at me for? He's your kid," Dave said with a large smile. The rest laughed and Aaron gave Morgan, Prentiss and Will the tour as Dave and the boys started hauling in boxes, emptying Hotch's SUV first.

As the tour finished Dave walked in with a box marked for Jack's room and looked at Hotch, Morgan and Will. "You three going to help or not?" They all shook their heads and dived in.

As Pete and Dave brought in some boxes marked for the kitchen, Prentiss whistled for Aaron. "Hotch?"

"Yeah," he said coming around the corner into the kitchen.

"I know you and Zach want to put things where you want them. But do you mind if I start unpacking it and putting in on the counters?"

"Go for it," he smiled. The six of them got both trucks unloaded in less than fifteen minutes and in their proper rooms. Only the Hotchner's would have every box organized and clearly marked where they should go.

They looked at Emily. "Go; I've got the fort, my Glock and enough to keep me busy," she said looking at the boxes in the kitchen. The crew headed out.

As they arrived back at the apartment, Spencer and Kevin arrived in Reid's car. It did its usual burp and hiccup as he shut it off. "When the hell kid are you going to get rid of that?" Derek asked. "Gideon is gone and that car should be as well. You can't hang onto the past."

"But I sorta like it Morgan, and I don't give you hell about your ride," he smiled. Zach made the rest of the introductions to Pete.

Kevin looked at the group. "Penelope is over at JJ and Will's with the boys," he smiled.

Zach looked at Pete. "There's a no brainer," he said. "Just wait Stan until you meet her," he whispered. Pete looked at him. "But she's the bomb," Zach smiled.

They got all of boxes into the second load, using Morgan's Hummer, with the back seats folded down, along with the two trucks and made the run. Everyone, mostly importantly Zach, got the feeling that Aaron's SUV was in the garage for the day; at home. As Pete, Zach, and Dave put some boxes in Zach's bedroom, he noticed the large box already in the room. Aaron walked in behind them and sat a box down. "Dad?"

"Son, I know you worked your butt off a couple summers ago to buy that water bed from the neighbors. But you always complained about your back hurting, which, btw, you haven't lately, even sleeping on the couch." He nodded at the box. "Take a look."

Pete got to it first. "Holy shit Cob: it's a Sleep Number bed."

Aaron smiled. "When we get your waterbed frame out of storage, I want that water bed mattress in the garbage can." Pointing to the box, he added, "That should fill it much better." Zach just looked at his dad and smiled.

As Aaron and Dave walked out of Zach's bedroom, Dave looked at Hotch. "Another extra you mentioned?"

"Yes; and if he's playing ball with the team that Pete is on, he'll need it," Aaron smiled.

Dave rubbed Aaron across his shoulders. "You do have your moments, Aaron," he smiled.

The crew working together got the big furniture from the apartment over on the next two loads. There was a bit of a snafu as Reid and Kevin tried to pull the couch out from Pete's truck. The teenage boys showed up and make quick work of it. Spencer shrugged at Kevin. "Alpha males."

As they finished unloading the last run from the apartment of the big stuff, which emptied the place, a man showed up from Subway, bearing a three foot sub that they delivered. Emily already had the fridge running, with drinks in it. She directed him to set in on the lunch counter in the kitchen and paid him, tipping his generously.

Aaron looked at her. She shook her head. "We're all in on this Hotch; Garcia and JJ have been planning this since you told us you were closing on the house," she smiled.

Morgan ran his hand across Aaron's shoulder. "Let it go Hotch; we're a team," he smiled.

Zach smiled. "Good, 'cause I'm starving."

"Right behind you Cob," Pete said. Emily pointed out the end portion that wouldn't upset Zach's stomach with no veggies. Two prayers for the bounty they were about to receive, for the different faiths were said. The boys dived in. The rest of the crew dived in as well. Zach spotted the glasses on the counter that Emily had already unpacked and poured two glasses of milk for himself and Pete. The rest grabbed the bottles of water that Emily put out, along with chips from the bag she had brought, along with the paper plates.

Thirty minutes later, the three foot sub was gone, mostly compliments of the teenage boys, Zach pulling out veggies in other portions to get full, with Pete just piling in behind him. Emily just looked at Derek, who smiled. He and Pete polished off the gallon of milk. Reid blinked at Hotch. "Welcome to my world," he smiled. The group, minus Dave and Morgan that already knew, just shook their heads.

Morgan looked at Hotch. "What's the plan from here?"

"The stuff in storage," he smiled. Zach smiled at his dad.

Pete looked at Zach. "Pretty special stuff?"

"Yeah Stan, it's from the house." Zach's special friend grabbed his shoulder and gave it a heartfelt tug. Pete had dragged out of Zach the story about his mother. He knew that having some of her things around, and other items from their old house would make this a home. The rest of group didn't need to be profilers to figure out the significance.

"Then, if you two are finally filled up," Dave smiled at the teenage boys, "let's get at it."

Emily smiled at them all. "I'll keep plugging around here. Hotch, I noticed the box next to linen closet in the hall; do you really care how the towels go?"

"No Emily, I don't," he smiled. "Btw, we packed them as they came out of the closet at the apartment. Scruffy ones on top; stuff we really use on the bottom. And thank you." She shook her head at their attention to detail and then smiled. The guys headed out the door.

Zach looked at his dad. "The big stuff is in front. Morgan's Hummer won't do us any good. We just need the trucks." They did a head count.

Pete looked at Will. "Do you mind sitting in the middle with Dave and me?"

Will smiled. "Hell no; I want to see how that sweet truck of yours checks out. I'm from the Louisiana bayou and I understand re-built rides. My daddy did that in his spare time from being a New Orleans cop. I helped him more than once."

Dave smiled. "Zach, you got the rest." Zach opened the driver's side door to his truck, and then the half door.

Morgan pushed Reid in. "You sit in the middle." Reid balked, and looked at him.

"With you still nursing that knee but with that big brain of yours, you'll figure out to get these loads done. That leaves the rest in this vehicle, plus the other three, doing the heavy lifting. You ride in the middle. Get your butt in there." Kevin and Hotch walked to the other side of Zach's truck and got in.

Four loads later, with the all the guys working profusely they nearly had all of the stuff from the storage place. As they unloaded the latest one, they all walked in to see Sean, helping Emily break down some packing boxes. It was a race between Hotch and Zach to see who got to him first. He was engulfed in a hug from his brother. "Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner, but I had the late shift last night. I needed sleep before I came down to help."

Hotch looked at his brother. "No apologies, Sean, none; it just means the world that you're here," he said, pulling his brother into another hug. The crew just smiled.

As Sean pulled out of the hug, he smiled at Aaron. "And I'm here until Tuesday to help you get settled. But holy shit bro, with this crew, I think we're going to make quick work of this," he smiled, his full buy-in on what his brother's team was doing. He pulled Zach into a huge hug as well. Zach introduced his uncle to Pete.

Sean had worked with Emily to get the bedframes set up for Aaron's and Jack's beds before they group had got back. The mattresses for both beds were leaning against the walls in the room.

"There's just one more load for one truck," Pete said.

Zach looked at him and the rest of the crew. "If you don't mind, this one is just dad and I." Hotch smiled, knowing what was waiting.

"You two go for it," Dave smiled. "I think we all can keep busy around here." The crew worked to get the box springs and mattresses on the beds. Emily found the sheets in the boxes for each room, freshly laundered she noticed, shaking her head at Zach. She and Reid made the beds.

What was left was garage stuff such as rakes, the lawn mower, snow blower and shovels and the like and one large box. Zach looked at Aaron. "The Christmas tree." Aaron nodded.

Zach shook his head and then turned away. Aaron pulled him into a hug. "I know Zach; it's going to be tough. But what's the real Christmas story? Why did God send his Son?"

"For Easter morning," Zach smiled, and then shook his head again. "That helps dad, believing that. It really does. But it doesn't take away from missing mom."

Aaron pulled him into another hug. "I know son."

Zach pulled out of his father's embrace, and smiled at him. "I'd really like to see that Christmas tree up, with a bunch of packages under it. That's what mom would want."

Aaron smiled at him. "Once the team leaves, who I have no doubt has dinner for all of us, you, Jack and I will put the tree as a family in our home. For mom."

"And for us." They hugged again and got the box loaded with the rest of the stuff.

The walked into the house as JJ was taking Henry's coat off. Jack was tugging Sean by the hand to show him his room. "And Uncle Sean, starting Monday, I get to ride the school bus," he enthused. "Plus look at the driveway and street. I can ride my bike!" The rest had most of the plastic removed off the furniture from storage. Zach heard Pete down in his room. He walked in to see him finishing putting Zach's bed frame together that was in storage. "Where do you want it Cob?" Pete smiled. The two of them got it in place as Dave walked in with Mudgie. He looked at what the boys had already done and turned to leave as they started to get Zach's new mattress out of the box. Mudg bounded up the steps to find the two little boys he heard laughing.

He stopped and turned in the doorway. "Guys, there's one I learned being married three times. It really does help to follow the directions."

Zach looked at him. "Just one thing Uncle Dave?" Pete smiled and snickered.

"Yes Zach, just one thing." He turned and left. The boys smiled at each other, shared a high five and dove in to get the mattress put together.

Pete looked at Zach. "You're right; Garcia is a trip," he smiled.

"Yeah, she is. But she's huge for the team and has a heart of gold."

By the time the boys came upstairs around five, their stomachs rumbling for wanting food again, the rest had all the big furniture in place, with Aaron, Jack's and the spare bed completely made. It was just a matter of getting boxes unpacked and the items put away. Something only Hotch and the boys could do.

The doorbell rang and soon the table in the nook that used to be at the old house had four large pizza boxes sitting on it with two more on the kitchen counter for the four boys that didn't like all the extra toppings. Dave tipped the delivery kid twenty dollars. "Tell Tony I'll stop by tomorrow and pay the bill."

"No problem, Dave. Tony said to tell you no rush." Morgan stopped him and gave the kid another ten. Hotch looked at Sean. "Can you give me a hand?" Sean followed him to the garage and helped him carry in a big cooler. Hotch opened it up to reveal everyone's favorite beer iced down.

The team looked at him. "What? I'm a profiler." They all laughed and dived in. Zach helped Jack and Henry sitting at the lunch counter, while he and Pete stood in the kitchen. With two extra boys, albeit on the short side, and Morgan grabbing a glass for himself, nearly two gallons of milk bit the dust.

###


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

By seven, the Hotchner's thanked, hugged and waved good-bye to the last of the team leaving with Henry giving Mudg an extra hug and getting a "kiss" along the ear in loveable return. Pete had left shortly after eating, wanting to get to the restaurant to help with the Saturday evening rush. Hotch looked at Zach. "How's it going downstairs?"

"I'm completely moved in. When Pete and I walked into the kitchen to eat, we had taken the boxes to the garage." They all moved downstairs to look. The flat screen TV that Haley had bought for the living room at the house, along with the stand was set up and hooked to the satellite TV system, as was the DVD player. Aaron had the service come over before they moved in to have it ready. On the opposite wall was Haley's sofa, encased in a solid colored cover that Zach had bought to hide the floral pattern Haley had selected.

The futon Haley had in the room where Jack hid was in there in an "L" shape from the sofa, as well as the coffee table from the house in front of the sofa. So were Aaron's old recliner, an end table between the futon and the sofa and a lamp. In one corner was the rack that Haley and Aaron had bought for his collection of DVD's and video games. They walked into Zach's room to see all his bedroom furnishings in place. The dresser, desk with his chair, the bookcase, already filled again, the bed neatly made and the bed stand with his lamp and alarm clock. On top of the bookcase was the picture that Aaron carried in his wallet of Haley and the boys, along with Zach's four baseball caps that he loved.

Aaron looked at Zach and slightly smiled. "Have you got the new mattress set?"

"OMG, dad yes; it's the bomb," he said, throwing his arms around his dad's shoulders.

Sean grabbed Jack and threw him on top. "You better check it out as well," he smiled.

Jack frowned a bit. "I miss the waves from the water bed." Aaron and Zach laughed as they pulled apart.

"Jack, this is better for Zach. And he needs it to play baseball," Aaron explained.

"Then," Jack smiled, "I think it's the bomb too." Aaron checked out the large closet that Zach had to see his clothes neatly hanging. While he had did the shopping spree with the boys after Haley died, it was still pretty minimal, with only two pairs of shoes, plus the sneakers Zach had worn through the day, now by the front door. He made a mental note with Christmas coming.

"Pete and I even got the laundry room set up." They looked in to see all of the items needed neatly in place on the shelf above the machines.

The four of them headed upstairs. Zach continued to work on the kitchen while Aaron and Sean got Jack unpacked and his room set. As they finished, Jack let out a big yawn. Aaron looked at him. "You had a big day, didn't you buddy?"

"Yeah, daddy; me and Henry had a great time. And then get to play in our backyard with Mudg! That was just awesome daddy." Yet Aaron knew the signs and quickly got Jack headed to the tub for his bath, grabbing the linens out of the closet that Emily had set up. As Aaron helped Jack, Zach looked at Sean and nodded towards the garage. By the time Aaron and Jack walked into the living room, with Jack in his pj's, the other two had the different parts of the Christmas tree out of the box. Zach had turned on the radio, from the house in the kitchen to the station that was playing all Christmas music. A board, spray painted green that held the tracks to Aaron's old train set was in the corner. The train, still working, would eventually circle the tree in an oval. Zach already had the tree stand in the middle and the first part of the tree securely fastened in the stand.

Zach looked at Aaron and Sean. "This is where the fun begins," he said rolling his eyes, as he plugged in the bottom part and it lit.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Haley and I bought it when Jack was one for Christmas. It's pre-lit; but getting everything plugged into the right places so the whole tree is lit is like walking a maze," he half smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, Uncle Sean; Zach even swore in front of mommy last year tryin' to get it all hooked up," Jack confessed. Aaron beaded a look at his oldest son.

"Seems to me I remember the first year holding the flashlight for you and hearing just about the same," he smiled. Jack giggled and yawned. Yet working together, Aaron and Zach made all of the connections and the entire tree was brightly lit. With the Hotchner mindset, Aaron and Zach worked meticulously to get all of the branches of the fold up tree bent back into shape.

Sean sat with Jack in his lap on the couch as Jack ate a brownie that Garcia had made and had some milk. _Jingle Bell Rock_ played on the radio and Aaron's sons sang along to the tune, giving Aaron and Sean large smiles. Both of the boys had inherited their mother's ability to sing. As the song ended, Jack yawned deeply again. Aaron reached into the bottom of the tree box and pulled out another box. He opened it to reveal the angel that Haley had bought for the top of the new tree the four of them had decorated together three years ago.

"That's mommy's angel," Jack said, his eyes showing tears. Aaron moved to the couch and Sean handed him to Aaron.

"Buddy, you're just super tired," he said wiping away the tear as he pulled him to his shoulder. "Tomorrow, when you get up for church, you'll look at that angel and smile." Jack sniffled a bit and then nodded. "But buddy, I think you and Zach should put the angel on top of the tree."

Zach looked at his brother and nodded his head. Jack stuck his arms out to Zach, letting another yawn go. Zach lifted Jack to the top with his strong arms and Aaron handed him the angel. Jack put it in place. The four Hotchner's headed to Jack's bedroom. He was sleeping two seconds later after saying _Amen_ to his prayers.

Aaron and Zach pulled the three small boxes out from the bottom that held the different plastic icicles, wrapped in tissue paper. Haley, a wonderful decorator, liked understated. They finished hanging them and Zach wrapped the blanket around the bottom, covering the tree stand. Sean walked in with the box holding the train set. In less than ten minutes, they had that set up as well, with the train working. Zach smiled at Aaron. "That will make Jack happy," he smiled.

"Yeah, it always does," he said, looking at Zach as the three of them rose to stand. "You OK?"

Zach pulled his dad into a huge hug. "Welcome home dad; and thank you." As Aaron accepted the hug, he noticed Zach trying to stifle a yawn of his own.

"Go to bed and use that new mattress," he said to his oldest son. "You did more than your share around here today."

Zach didn't argue, giving his dad a good-night hug and Uncle Sean was well. Aaron ambled into the completely set up kitchen, compliments of his oldest son and found the scotch bottle. Sean followed him. They enjoyed a small glass, sitting at the lunch counter, both their bodies getting tired as well.

Sean raised his glass and clinked it to Aaron's. "Welcome home. You deserve this as much as the boys."

"Thanks Sean, and thanks for being here; again."

"Dave gave me the heads up. Aaron, I'm an hour plane ride away; or a three hour train trip. And I have seniority at the restaurant. Any time you need me bro." Aaron just smiled at his brother. They finished their scotches and less than fifteen minutes later, the lights in the new Hotchner home were completely out.

Aaron was up and showered at 6:30; Sean walked into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. "Bro, do you ever take some down time? Or even consider it?"

"Sean, I'm a parent. I've got two to get out of bed, one I have to help get dressed and both of them have to eat. I know the timeline."

Sean just shrugged and smiled. The four of them walked into church at five minutes before the opening bell ringing in the church bell tower, signaling the start of the service. Jack slept on Aaron's lap most of the service, his big day yesterday still wearing on his young body. Afterwards, Jack went to Sunday School and Zach once again joined the team group.

Aaron and Sean joined the coffee klatch. "What brings you back down Sean," Eileen, Gary's mother asked.

He smiled at her. "Aaron and the boys moved into their new house yesterday." That set the group off, demanding to know why they weren't told and why they couldn't help.

Aaron smiled his apology. "Because, it was basically a surprise for the boys until a couple of days ago and I knew my team had it all pretty much covered. I just didn't expect Sean." They all relaxed and laughed.

The four Hotchner's spent the rest of the day getting the house settled. After they had dinner, Sean looked at Aaron. "I know you brought a bunch of the paintings from the house here. You three decide where they should go."

Aaron looked at him with a question. "Aaron, tomorrow I'm going to be around here by myself after you and boys leave and I want to be productive." Aaron nodded and they finished decorating the house, leaving the artwork on the floor where they wanted Sean to hang them.

-00CM00-

Zach opened the garage door for his truck, as he started to pull into the driveway and noticed Dave's another vehicle parked along the curb. _Leave it to Uncle Dave to give Sean a ride_ he thought. He walked into the house at 3:10 to a wonderful smell. He followed the smell into the kitchen. Sean was pulling chocolate chip cookies out the oven. Sean smiled at him. "Hey Zach, how was school?"

Zach shrugged. "The usual; nothing exciting or noteworthy." Zach said as he grabbed a cookie, and ate it while taking the cap off the milk container in the fridge and took a swig. Sean just smiled. He looked at his watch, which Sean noticed.

"When does Jack get home?"

"In about ten minutes. He's the first on the bus in the morning, which means he's the first to get off in the afternoon. I'm going to take my backpack to my room Uncle Sean. I'll be back up to keep an eye out for Jack."

"Go for it Zach. I can watch for Jack if you have homework to do."

Zach shook his head. "Seventh hour study hall; the last class period of the day; I've already got it all done, except for some stuff I have to look up on the internet." He looked at Sean. "We could use a computer around here."

Sean smiled. "Christmas is coming."

The four Hotchner's enjoyed a wonderful evening, three of them basking in the glow of their new home. Sean marveled at how much this meant to them.

The next morning, Sean was up to cook breakfast for the boys and to help send Jack off to school before the bus got there. He pulled his youngest nephew into a hug. "I miss you and love you Jack," he said, rubbing his blonde hair he inherited from his mother.

Jack wrapped his arms around Sean's neck. "Uncle Sean, you are gonna be here for Christmas, right" he asked in his ear.

Sean pulled Jack back and leaned his forehead to Jack's. "Yes buddy; I'm gonna be here for Christmas. Promise." Jack beamed.

"See ya then Uncle Sean; loves ya," Jack smiled. Sean hugged him again. He set him on the floor.

Zach looked at his dad and smiled. "Hey buddy, you need to get your jacket on and get ready for the bus," Aaron said. Sean and Zach smiled as Aaron got Jack ready for the school bus. He raced back to Sean for another hug and then Zach as well.

"See ya when you get off the bus JP," Zach smiled, ruffling the hair that matched his. "I'll be waiting." Jack gave him another hug and then raced to his dad, as the school bus pulled up. Aaron pulled his youngest son into a hug, put him down, put his backpack on him, and sent him out the door watching closely until the bus pulled away with Jack safely on board.

Zach looked at the other two. "Shower time for me." They both smiled as Aaron went into his room to dress for work, consulting his laptop again for any more emails that he hadn't taken care of since he was up at six. He had his desk in his bedroom that he quietly worked from, while still be around for the boys in the morning.

Aaron came back out of his bedroom, fully dressed in his usual FBI suit as Zach came up the steps, dressed for his school day. They both looked at Sean. "Sean, how are you getting to the Metro Center?" Aaron asked.

"I'll call a taxi Aaron; no worries bro. I'm a big kid." He tossed the keys to Dave's other vehicle on the counter towards Zach. "I think you and Pete can get it back home," he smiled. Zach nodded, and pulled Sean into a big huge.

"Uncle Sean, it was huge that you were here this weekend," he said pulling away. "You are going to keep that promise to Jack?"

Sean smiled. "You bet Zach. You are holding up more than your end of the deal with your dad and brother. That's the least I can do."

Aaron smiled at his brother. "Sean, it's not about deals. It's about being a family. And you are part of this family." Sean rubbed Aaron's shoulder as Zach looked at his watch.

"I've gotta head. Uncle Sean, see you in a couple of weeks," Zach smiled, knowing that Sean's promise would be true. They hugged again; Zach hugged his dad as well and grabbed his backpack. It was sitting by the garage door on the wooden bench Haley had bought for the boys to take their shoes and boots off. The seat opened to the chest below for stocking hats, gloves and mittens. We they had emptied the house, they found Aaron's gear, still in there. Zach smiled at them both, and headed out.

Aaron looked at Sean. "You will be here" he questioned.

"Yeah bro, I'll be here; with bells on. I need to be here," he smiled. The brothers hugged and Aaron followed his oldest son out the garage door. Sean heard the garage door safely shut. He called a taxi service. As the cab pulled up to the curb, Sean set the alarm and locked the front door with the key Aaron had given him. He looked at the house as he got into the taxi. He smiled and whispered, _welcome home guys_.

###


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know the last couple of chapters have been posted at a different time. I've on vacation, so not on my regular schedule. That will resume tomorrow. Enjoy! And thanks again for the reviews, favs and follows!**

Chapter 18

By two that afternoon, the team was wheels up, heading to Grand Rapids, Michigan. Aaron had called Zach to let him know before they left the office. When they first talked to Principal Shaw, they worked out that Zach could excuse himself from class to take a call from his dad. All of Zach's teachers were very supportive, especially after Zach became his little brother's primary care giver when Aaron had to leave. Aaron had alerted Dr. Shaw to the change. He wanted to keep him in the loop. Aaron knew Zach's principal genuinely cared and wanted to support the family.

As they were getting ready to discuss the case on the jet, Dave went "Shit." Aaron looked at him. "Maria is off this week. I have no one to take of Mudgie."

"How 'bout Zach?" Prentiss offered, looking at Hotch. "You live, what, ten minutes away."

"That won't work Emily. Mudg needs to be let out at night and Jack will be in bed. Zach can't leave him alone," Dave countered.

"What if Zach let Mudg out at night without leaving Jack alone," Aaron asked with a small smile.

"Aaron?"

"Can Zach get into the house?"

"I've got a key hid, but Aaron….."

"Mudg could stay with the boys. And I like the idea of having a little extra security at night for the boys. I was going to mention it to you, after Sam went to college and you had to get Maria to do it. But I knew you paid Maria more and I didn't want to take that away from her."

Dave smiled. "So you don't mind? Because Maria won't mind at all; I pay her quite well as it is."

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. And the boys will love having him around. So would I. Mudg is a little back up security that helps me sleep at night." The team smiled at the resolved situation and dove into the case.

Three days later, Mudg barked as the garage door went up and the hair on his back rose. Zach, getting dinner ready laughed. "It's OK Mudg, it's just dad." Mudg started wagging his tail and went to the door he heard opening. Seeing his master as well, he barked a happy greeting to them both. Aaron and Dave took the time to give him some love and moved inside.

Jack, as usual, flew at Aaron. "Hi daddy!" Missed you!" Aaron pulled him up into a hug and carried him into the kitchen. He handed him to Dave for hug and pulled Zach into his arms. Zach gave Dave a hug as well with Jack still in his arms. It warmed Dave's heart and soul.

"Do you want to stay for dinner Uncle Dave? There's plenty for you," Zach said.

Dave noticed the covered skillet on the range top. Whatever was underneath the lid smelled wonderful. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Tacos Uncle Dave," Jack smiled brightly.

"Tacos?" Dave slightly cringed.

"Uncle Dave, it's a tortilla shell. I know you eat tortilla chips and salsa. The hamburger has taco seasoning that my stomach can handle. Jack eats his with a little lettuce and shredded cheddar cheese. I add sour cream to all that for mine. I've got diced tomatoes and onions in the fridge for dad." Zach stared him in the eye. "What do you not like?"

"Nothing; but a little salsa sounds good to me to." Zach went to the fridge, pulled a jar out and set it on the counter. Dave smiled. "I'm in."

Dave just shook his head as he watched the Hotchner's eating the tacos. Sure, he had been around them many times before eating, but this was a whole different sight. Jack plowed through two tacos like a hurricane and half of another one; Aaron polished off four himself, and Zach ripped through five like a tornado. He and Aaron shared the other half that Jack left. Dave felt rather lucky to get three in and silently counted that he had all of his fingers.

As they finished, Dave looked at Zach. "Do you mind making this thing with Mudg permanent when I go out with your dad and the team?"

Both the boys broke out in huge smiles. Aaron smiled as well, and looked at his partner. "I think you have your answer."

Dave looked at Hotch. "Then, do you care if I borrow him for about a half hour?" he said, pointing at Zach. "I've got a spare key at the house and some other things I want him to check when he comes over to get Mudg. He can follow me over in his truck," Dave smiled.

Aaron shook his head. "Zach cooked; Jack and I are on clean-up detail. He's all yours." Dave whistled for Mudg, they both grabbed their coats and headed out.

Zach followed Dave into his home. Mudg raced in around their legs. "Zach, you sure about this?" Zach set the bag of Mudgie's dog food into the back entry way where he found it like Dave had said that night in a phone call.

"Uncle Dave, it's an easy swing over to get Mudg and I really like having him around. Now that we're in the house, Jack sleeps on the futon in the rec room when you and dad are gone. He wants to be close to me and I like that. I want him close too. And Mudg sleeps with him. But I worry about that patio door. So with Mudg, and the alarm system, I just sleep better," he smiled at Dave.

Dave smiled back. "Will you let me sleep better, but not tell your dad?"

"Uncle Dave?"

Dave reached into a kitchen drawer and pulled out a spare key. "That's yours. You remember the code for the security system, right?" Zach nodded. "Then hang on a sec; I've got to get something out my office for you."

Dave walked back in a few minutes later and handed Zach a bank card with Zach's name on it. "I've had this for a couple of weeks but couldn't find the right moment to give it to you. But now that you are taking care of Mudgie, I have a reason." Zach looked at Dave, completely dumbfounded.

"Zach, that is to my bank account. Well, one of them. I want you to have this. I pay for one fill-up of gas for your truck a month for you running over here to get Mudg." Zach looked at him and started to shake his head. "No arguments; just make sure you get a receipt and I get it. And the next purchase I want you to make is the forty pound bag of dog food for Mudg. I get it at the Pet Warehouse. You take it to the house so you don't have to keep hauling a bag back and forth. Get some food and water dishes as well. And when the bag gets low…."

"I buy another one," Zach smiled. "I got it Uncle Dave. But Uncle Dave, I can't ….."

"Zach, I want you to use that card for more. I know your dad is paying you for taking care of Jack. I suggested that when your dad and I talked. Which btw, I backed your butt that you could handle." Zach smiled again. "But if money gets a little short towards the end of the month or if you need something in an emergency, you use that. No questions; just the same directive to give me a receipt."

Zach looked at him. "I don't need this for that Uncle Dave. I doing just fine with what dad gives me. Actually, my back account is growing. You should like that," he smiled.

"But I want you to have it and spend a little something on yourself every now and then. A meal at McDonald's for you and Jack; a shirt you want at a store or a DVD. Anything, something; Zach, you are stepping up to the plate so huge for your dad. And it's taken a lot of pressure off him. He knew things weren't going good with Jess, god love her. Hell Zach, he's a profiler that I taught. This is my way of saying how proud I am of you. And how much Zach, you are supporting the team. If your dad is worried about you guys, he's no good to the team. And we need him." Zach smiled. "And Zach, while I know I don't have to really tell you this, I'm going to anyway. Just don't go gonzo. You give me every receipt and justify every purchase."

"Uncle Dave, I can't," he shook his head. "If dad finds out, he'll kick my ass up and down the street."

Dave smiled slyly. "Then don't tell your dad. This is our secret. Zach, please take it." Zach took the card and put it in his wallet.

###


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the long-winded chapter. You gotta do Christmas right. Right? ;)**

Chapter 19

Sean, true to his word, arrived Christmas Eve in the morning. Zach picked him up at the Metro station closest to the house. He walked in the home to have Jack nearly tackle him and Aaron there as well. After he greeted Jack, he pulled Aaron into a hug. "You're not working today? Are you sick?" He pulled out of Aaron's hug and put his hand to Aaron's forehead.

"Good to see you too Sean; get rid of the cooking gig and find a stand-up comic store," Aaron smiled. Both the boys laughed at the exchange. Sean pulled his coat off and put it on one of the hooks as Zach set his bag down on the steps to the upper sleeping level and then hung up his own coat.

"Uncle Sean," Jack said, nearly bouncing, "We got the box you sent down. All the presents you put in there are under the tree. Come look Uncle Sean," he said pulling at Sean's hand while Sean slipped off his shoes. Sean smiled at Aaron, who followed them into the living room, along with Zach, after taking his sneakers off as well.

"Whoa Jack," Sean said looking at all the presents under the tree. "That looks like a haul!" Just then the doorbell rang. Zach went to the front door and looked out through the side window to see Dave standing there and opened the door.

Dave walked in with an armload of presents, slipping his shoes off as well. Zach helped him get them under the Christmas tree. Jack bubbled with excitement. Dave pulled Jack into a hug, greeted Aaron, and shook hands with Sean. "So what's the plan today?"

"Jack sings in the Christmas Eve Children's service at seven. Sean is making the Hotchner traditional Christmas Eve dinner of oyster stew for dinner at five." Zach rolled his eyes.

"I'll have something for you guys as well," Sean smiled.

Dave looked at Zach. "Don't know what you're missing out on kid. I'll be here with bells on at 4:30. Mind if I bring Mudg?"

Zach piped up. "Why don't you just stay the night Uncle Dave? You can bunk in with me downstairs. Jack says the futon is really comfy." Jack nodded his head at Dave, still in his arms. "And then you'll be here tomorrow morning to open presents with all of us." Jack and Zach exchanged large grins. "Rumor has it there's more than one under there with you name on it," he smiled, pointing at the tree. Jack beamed.

Dave smiled back. "It's a date. See you all later." He set Jack down on the floor, climbed back into his shoes and left.

Dave showed up at the time he promised, with Mudg, and the five sat down at the nook table to have the traditional Hotchner Christmas Eve dinner. But it was much more than oyster stew. It also included what Dave called nibble food: Aaron had bought a meat and cheese tray at the local food market, part of him and Sean's plan to go back to their own childhood, along with an assortment of crackers. Sean made a large batch of little cocktail wieners in a special sauce that he cooked in the crock pot. Jack was silently waiting on them to be served. He also prepared a batch of chicken wings and drummies in a Dijon mustard sauce with Wortershire and brown sugar. Zach had nearly stood by the oven and salivated as they cooked.

As usual, Aaron's sons forged like no tomorrow, while the three adults enjoyed the delicious stew and the other nibbles. The five of them went to church together, with Aaron getting Jack where he belonged with his Sunday School teacher to be part of the service. He smiled proudly as Jack handed Ms. Martha, his teacher her Christmas present. As he rejoined the group, they found seats in the church, quickly filling up to capacity.

It was a wonderful service with Zach, part of the teen group, re-enacting the Christmas story. Aaron got Jack finally settled and in bed around nine. The remaining four played three games of cribbage, with Zach and Dave trouncing Aaron and Sean while Zach worked on the leftovers from dinner. The other three just shook their heads. Zach headed off to his room, giving good night hugs all round and the three adults enjoyed a glass of scotch in the living room around the tree with the radio station playing Christmas music on again. It was a special time for Aaron, needing this while thinking of Haley. They all turned in.

Dave walked into the rec room to see his bed made. He poked his head into Zach's room to see him sleeping soundly. Contended, he used the bathroom, changed and climbed into the bed. Mudg was already circled around Jack's legs upstairs, snoring contently.

Dave smiled. _The boys weren't pulling my leg. This is pretty comfy. _He quickly fell asleep.

Zach slipped by a snoring Dave a little after seven Christmas morning. He silently padded up the steps and pulled the pan of cinnamon rolls from the fridge as he got the oven going and started the coffee brewer. The recipe was Haley's, actually Grandma Brooks' recipe, but the one he had found in Haley's special cookbook she had worked to put together diligently on the home computer. She had compiled all of her, Jess's and her mother's favorite recipes into a three ring binder, with each page inserted in a plastic sleeve. She knew cooking could cause things to splash on recipes. Zach cherished it. Jess had a copy as well.

Mudg came into the kitchen from Jack's room and gave him "the" look. Zach smiled. "Gotcha my friend" he said, leading him out the garage door and let him out the side door of the garage.

When Zach let Mudg back in and fed him, the oven had warmed to the right temperature. He put in the pan of rolls and went downstairs to take his shower. As he stepped out to get dried off, he heard footfalls upstairs. The aroma of the rolls had rolled some folks out of bed. He smiled and finished. As he walked out, wearing only his boxers, Dave was waiting to get in, standing in his boxers and t-shirt. "Merry Christmas Uncle Dave," he smiled.

"Merry Christmas Zach; I'd hug you but I've got to go; the joys of being an old man." Zach laughed as Dave flew into the bathroom. Zach threw on a t-shirt and a pair of cotton sleep pants and went up the steps.

Sean was standing in the kitchen. "What the hell did you do Zach?"

Zach smiled. "Followed mom's recipe." They exchange hugs. Aaron came in thirty seconds later, already showered and shaved, in the same grab as Zach. Zach looked at him. "Jack's not up?"

"He's starting to rustle." He reached for Zach, pulling him into a hug. "Merry Christmas son," he said, giving Zach a strong embrace, knowing this holiday was going to be tough on his oldest son.

Zach matched it. "Merry Christmas dad; I love you."

"I love you too son." Sean smiled at the both of them.

Sean said, "Do I have time to hit…" when Jack flew in at the sound of light.

"Merry Christmas everybody," he said excitedly. Aaron pulled him into a hug and Zach wrapped a long arm around Sean.

Pulling away, he said, "Nope, I think your time just expired on getting an early shower." Sean just beamed.

"Where's the old man," Sean asked.

Dave walked into the kitchen. "Right here," he said grabbing Jack from Aaron's arms. "Merry Christmas kiddo," he said giving Jack a hug, "do you really think Santa showed up?" After Aaron got Jack to bed last night, they all pulled out the hid presents for Jack from "Santa" and had placed them under the tree.

Jack bobbed his head up and down. "Yup, Uncle Dave, I think he did. I've been a really good boy." They all smiled, Sean grabbed Jack from Dave and they headed into the living room.

Jack could hardly contain his excitement as Zach pulled the presents out from under the tree and passed them around the room, looking at the gift tags. Jack, of course, had the biggest pile. When Zach finished, Aaron looked at his youngest son and simply said, "Go." Chaos ensued, with wrapping paper flying. Sean laughed and Dave smiled largely, taking in the memory.

Jack got everything he wanted, of course, starting with a new DS that "Santa" had bought him, with his oldest son helping him make the online purchase. The one Zach had bought him, with the money from Dave while they were in New Jersey, had died. Zach, Sean and Dave added to the bounty of the system with more games, having sent emails and texts to compare notes. Zach had used his own money in his account to buy his, which pleased Aaron, and Dave, to no end.

Aaron smiled at his gifts, thoughtfully chosen by his sons. He sported two more shirts and ties for work, as well as one handsome sweater that Zach added a note inside the box. "Dad, it's OK to dress down every once in a while. Uncle Dave and I talked." Aaron smiled brightly at the gifts. Sean added another sweater, with a smile at his brother. Dave smiled at the very generous gift certificate he received from the two older Hotchner brothers to his favorite cigar store. Dave gave Sean two tickets to a wonderful off-Broadway play. For Aaron, he pitched in a gift card to the store where Zach got the sweater.

_They have more than one_, the note read in Dave's flourished handwriting. It was taped to a bottle of 18 year old scotch.

Dave and Sean opened the same gift from the boys at the same time. In the box was a framed 8x10 picture of the two boys around the fireplace at the new house. Dave's contained one with the boys and Mudg. Zach looked at them, and shrugged. "I'm a Hotchner. I have no imagination."

They both smiled. "I love it," Dave said, with a tear in his eye.

"So do I Zach. It's perfect," Sean added.

Aaron looked at the pictures. "Who took them Zach?"

"Lisa, Pete's girlfriend; they stopped over one night a couple weeks ago when you were out. She's a really great photographer. She wants to be a photojournalist." They all opened more presents, with Jack getting books, coloring books, puzzles and a huge set of cars from Dave.

Aaron looked at Dave. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

Dave looked at him with a question.

"Have you ever stepped on one of them in the middle of night trying to get to the bathroom? My instep had a bruise for a week." They all just laughed at him.

Yet it was Zach that scored the largest. Aaron and Sean, aka Santa, pooled together and bought him an Xbox 360 gaming system to hook up to his TV downstairs. Jack's present, which he and Aaron wrapped together to Zach, was "MLB 8". He also received a gift card from his dad, with the advice to get some more clothes. Sean chipped in on that bounty as well.

But the one that blew them all out of the water, was the one Dave gave to Zach. As he opened it, Dave smiled like a Cheshire cat. After opening the paper, he pulled open a box to reveal a new laptop computer.

Aaron looked at Dave. "I appreciate it Dave, but that's a little over the top."

"No it's not Aaron, because number one I can afford it; number two Garcia scored me a huge deal and has it all set up for him; and number three, he needs a computer around here for his school work. He can't run to the library like the rest of the kids. He has a big responsibility around here in the form of a short kid," Dave smiled at Jack. "And Garcia has guaranteed me that baby will last into college. Plus she and Kevin got the Wi-Fi set up in the house the day you moved in when they got you set up."

Zach sat on the couch, praying that Dave's argument was getting through to his dad, which Aaron noticed. Aaron just shook his head, giving up and Zach smiled broadly. "Thanks Uncle Dave; this is huge."

"We'll talk later about the rules with that," Dave said, pointing at Zach. Zach nodded, knowing he was going to get a Dave sermonette, with Garcia backing him.

They finished and got the great room cleaned up from the paper, with Aaron and Zach saving the bows like Haley did to be re-used the next year. Then they all sat down in the kitchen and enjoyed Zach's cinnamon rolls, the boys nearly polishing off a gallon of milk. By the time the crew finished, there was one roll left.

The four Hotchner's attended the 10 am Christmas Day service at Aaron and the boy's church, which included communion. Sean, still technically a member of their long ago church of their mother and step-father, and having never moved his membership to a church in New York City, joined Aaron and Zach. Becky, one of the members of their church friends, sitting a few rows back, moved up to sit with Jack while the three of them went forward so Jack wouldn't be alone.

After the service, they went to the cemetery and laid a wreath that Aaron had bought to put on Haley's grave. It was tough on the boys and they both cried. Sean wiped his own tears as he put his arm around Zach. Aaron held Jack to his chest. Yet Aaron knew it had to be done. Sadly, this would now be a part of their Christmas. Aaron just inwardly prayed that it got the boys "over the hump" so they could enjoy the rest of the day. When they returned home, Mudg was waiting at the door, with a happy bark of greeting. That seemed to brighten Jack. Mudg followed him into his room.

Dave had left to attend 10 am Christmas Mass with Father Jimmy officiating. After they all had changed, Zach looked at Sean. They were both standing in the kitchen and Aaron was sitting at the lunch counter. "You're gonna help me with this Christmas dinner thing, right? I want to do it myself, so I can learn, but you've got my back?"

Sean just smiled. "I've got your back. And I'm sure Grandma and Aunt Jess will pitch in." Aaron smiled that Haley's family would be here for the holiday.

"The big thing I still mess up Uncle Sean when I'm cooking big; its getting it all to come together at the same time."

Sean smiled. "That comes with practice Zach. But I'll give you some pointers along the way."

"I'd say you're doing pretty good Zach," Aaron commented. "But I've been meaning to ask. When did you get into being in the kitchen?"

"Mom was working and I was home during the day in the summer with Jack or even after school. She'd get something out and leave me a note on how to get it started over her lunch hour. It saved her some time." He shrugged. "I liked it."

Sean shoved Aaron's shoulder. "See, a cooking Hotchner isn't such a bad thing." Aaron smiled and shook his head at his brother.

Zach looked at his watch. "I've got to get the stuffing made," and started diving for the ingredients.

"What's the menu Zach?" Sean asked.

"Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, mom's stuffing and corn are on my list. Aunt Jess is making a broccoli casserole and Jack's favorite strawberry jello. Grandma is making sweet potatoes for all you old folks," he said, giving them his devilish smile that Aaron missed seeing. "Uncle Dave has got the rolls and pies from Mama Stan."

Sean smiled appreciatively at his oldest nephew. "That's a lot on your plate Zach." Zach just shrugged again. "Let's get a game plan together and I'll show you how to make a meal come together." In less than two hours later, Zach and Sean had the turkey roasting in the top oven. Zach had the stuffing made and he and Sean had the potatoes peeled. The three of them worked together on getting the dining room table put together as Jack played happily with his cars in the nook, Mudgie at his side.

Shortly after that, the door bell sounded, announcing the Brooks' family arrival. Mudg barked a warning. "Easy Mudg," Aaron said. "It's family." Mudg looked at Aaron and wagged his tail as Aaron moved to open the front door and welcome them. Jack flew to door.

"Merry Christmas Grandma and Grandpa! You too Aunt Jess!" he said. The three walked in, with Zach and Sean grabbing the dishes they had brought for dinner. Aaron helped Hannah and John out of their coats. John recently had hip replacement surgery and was still hobbling with a cane. They all hugged Jack and Aaron and Aaron hung up their coats in the closet. Zach and Sean returned from the kitchen as the group entered the great room and exchanged hugs as well. Jack looked around which Jess noticed.

"The presents are still in the car," she said, smiling as she pulled Jack into a hug.

"I've got just the person for that job," Aaron smiled. Zach grabbed his coat, pulled on his sneakers by the door and headed out.

John looked at Aaron. "You got the boys a dog for Christmas?"

"No,' he smiled. "Mudgie is Dave's. The boys take care of Mudg when we go out, so he's pretty comfortable around here. Dave spent the night so he could be here this morning. He went to Mass and then had a few things to take care of. He should be back soon." The Brooks' family knowing how much Dave had been a rock to Aaron after Haley died smiled.

On cue, Zach walked in with an armload of presents from Jess' car, with Dave helping him.

Aaron and Sean took the presents and put them under the tree so Zach and Dave could get their coats and shoes off. As Zach walked in, Hannah grabbed his elbow. "It smells good in here," she smiled. Yet Dave noted a bit of tension in the air. He knew Aaron had as well.

"Thanks gram," Zach smiled. "I've had some help," he said nodding at Sean.

"I'm still proud of you," Hannah smiled, pulling him into a hug.

"Me too grandma," Aaron smiled. John clamped Aaron on the shoulder. They enjoyed a marvelous family time together as the turkey cooked. Aaron gave them a tour of the house. The Brooks' marveled at his wise choice. As they re-entered the great room, Aaron dug a key out of his pocket and handed it to Jess. She looked at him with a question.

"Jess, in ten weeks, Zach starts baseball practice. You said you'll be his back-up. And I need him to have a back-up."

Zach looked at her smiling and pointed at her. "That's you." He walked to her and engulfed her in the wide wing span of his still growing, muscled arms. What tension that was around, simply vanished. Dave and Sean smiled at each other.

Working off Sean's timetable that Zach had written down, by three in the afternoon, the kitchen was alive. Zach had chosen four for dinner time. Sean patiently worked with him, letting him do most of the work. Jess got her casserole in the oven and then just sat at the lunch counter to watch Zach and Sean in action. She enjoyed a glass of wine from the bottle that Dave had brought over. Hannah was in the kitchen as well; slowly cooking the sweet potatoes on the range top that Aaron loved. He was hovering between the kitchen and great room, with Dave shaking his head at him. The guys were all drinking a beer. John and Jack were watching a football game on TV, sharing some "bud time" as Grandpa called it.

Precisely at four, Aaron called them all to the table in the dining room. The table was set to Haley's immaculate standards by Zach, with Aaron helping him earlier. Zach, Sean and Jess laid out the feast. As Zach went to sit down in his place, Sean looked at him, with pride in his eyes. "You did it Zach." They shared a massive high five, followed by a hug. They enjoyed a wonderful meal together as a family. When they finished, everyone pitched in to clean up, including Jack, now part of his job around the house. Less than an hour later, the entire kitchen was cleaned up, with the Aaron and boys getting the leftovers.

Afterwards, Sean and Dave got to witness the second round of Jack ripping through presents. Grandma and Grandpa had followed Aaron's suggestion for more clothes for both of the boys. While Jack opened packages of shirts and jeans for school, Zach gathered gift cards. Grandma Brooks looked at him. "You use them, and soon," she smiling said, shaking her finger at him. Zach beamed. The grandparents and Jessica got prints of the pictures of the boys as well.

Zach smiled. "I'm not back in school for ten more days. I think I can burn them up. With the after holiday sales, I should make a haul," he smiled. Yet he smiled his bright Haley smile at his gift from Jess. On a day that Aaron knew his oldest son was inwardly hurting, that smile made him feel ten times better, as he was going through his own private hell.

Zach pulled out Madden NFL 9 for his Xbox from the Jess. He and Jess shared a deep smile and she nodded. Zach flipped the game over and noticed the post-it note. _Thanks Zach for helping me move on_. Zach beamed his big smile at her and moved to give her a hug. Dave noticed Zach's reaction and smiled at Aaron. Aaron caught it. Dave just smiled bigger and nodded at him. They all had a wonderful family time together.

As he lay in bed that night, Aaron took a deep breath and then relaxed. _We're finally home and a family_, he thought. But he couldn't resist the next thought.

_Take that you bastard George Foyet. In the end, my sons and I won. You couldn't defeat Haley and you haven't defeated us._ Aaron slept soundly that night, getting his own personal Christmas gift.

###

**A/N1: MLB 8 is Major League Baseball, version 8; a video game. Madden NFL 9 is the American football version. And a thank you goes to my mentor and her hubby extraordinaire for helping the old girl through the gaming stuff. She's so good to me, she pulled in the "real" expert! Luvs to ya both!**

**A/N2: Oyster stew, by my German family heritage, is slowly warmed whole milk with butter while the oysters are warmed in separate pan with their "juice". When both are to soup temp, they are combined. It is served with oyster, or soup crackers, as in the small ones. I still make a very scaled down version for my dad on Christmas Eve, him being the only one that eats it. I can't get the smell past my nose, but to each, their own. But I get the cocktail wieners and chicken wing recipe!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The rest of the holiday season went quietly for the Hotchner's. Sean stuck around until the 27th and then had to head back to NYC. "New Year's Eve is our biggest night. I have to get back to start doing prep." The boys were sad to see him go, as was Aaron, but they all knew he'd drop in on them now and again.

The team enjoyed some down time as well. They all thoroughly appreciated the time.

The three Hotchner's quietly planned to welcome in the New Year, going to a restaurant close to their church after the service. After Aaron got Jack tucked in, with Zach joining them for prayers, the two headed out Jack's door. As they entered the great room, Zach pulled his dad into a huge hug. "The New Year will be better dad. I know it will."

Aaron matched the hug. "I know son." He followed Zach to his room and they played a bit on his gaming system together, until Mudg ambled in, wanting to be let out. Dave was in Atlantic City with some of his duck hunting buddies, no doubt spending his money and drinking too much.

During the down time of the holidays, Zach had a chance to talk with Aaron and laid out a new game plan. With his study hall the last hour of the day, if he could get released from school for that time, he could get much more done, and without having to tow around Jack. Aaron had full buy-in on Zach's plan.

They met with Principal Shaw the first day back from holiday break before school started. Zach pled his case. "The new semester is starting so it fits. And when baseball starts… It gives me 70 minutes of down time for me. I can do homework at home. And start dinner. The grocery store is less than four blocks away from school. If I need to run and get something, I don't have haul Jack out and back into his car seat. Not that the car seat is a bad thing…."

Dr. Shaw cut him off, waving his hands in the air. "Whoa Zach, take a breath and a pill. I'm in."

"You are Doc?"

"Zach, when you took over taking care of Jack, I've wondered why you didn't come up with this idea sooner." Zach smiled at him and his dad.

Less than five hours later, that plan started to come in handy. The monsters that the team chased always seemed to take the holidays off. The team marveled at that with Dave nodding. "It's been that way since we started." Dr. Reid, as usual, spouted the statistics.

Yet, for the month of January, it seemed like the monsters were playing catch up. The team spent twice as many days out as they did at home. Zach and Jack rolled through it all with Mudg.

When Aaron walked in the door the first day of February, Zach was waiting for him, knowing he was on his way home. He already had his coat on and looked at his dad. "He's your kid; I'm out. I'll be home by curfew," and he stormed out the door. Aaron heard him slam his truck into reverse and looked at Jack. Dave, following Aaron in to get Mudg, grabbed him quickly and hastily exited.

Jack just looked at his shoes. Aaron pulled him into a hug. "Do we need to talk buddy?"

The tears rolled. "I just had a really bad day at school. Tanner and me got into a fight over a puzzle piece." Aaron knew that Tanner was Jack's best friend. "And I was still mad when I got home and I wasn't nice to Zach."

"Zach's pretty mad. Care to explain to me how you weren't nice to him?"

The tears rolled harder. "I was pretty bad to Zach."

"Jack, I want some answers."

"I wouldn't do what Zach asked me to do. And I threw my crayons at him when I was coloring."

"Why did you do that Jack?"

"'Cause Zach was asking me questions 'bout what happened." Jack looked at his dad, gulping through his tears. "He's not you. But I know that's wrong. Zach is so great to me when you're gone. I even get to hang with him and Pete. And I'm just a little guy. I shouldn't have done it, I know." Jack sobbed into his father's dress shirt and tie. Aaron hugged his youngest son tightly, got him settled down and made dinner for the two of them.

As they finished, Jack looked at his dad. "Is Zach coming back home?"

Aaron nodded. "He promised me he would be home by curfew. And Zach keeps his promises. Jack, I need him to help me with you. And even if you've had a bad day, you can't take it out on Zach. He was offering to help you. Next time buddy, let him."

"But daddy, sometimes Zach can't talk to me like you."

"Jack, I'm your dad; and Zach's. I've had more practice at being a parent than Zach which means I can handle things a bit better. But Zach is really trying to do his best. Buddy, I just need you to help Zach with that. Baseball season is coming. And as much as Zach has stepped up to the plate around here, that's when I'll need _you_ to step up to the plate. You gotta support Zach and help him out." Jack slouched in his chair and looked at his plate.

Aaron put his finger under Jack's chin and lifted it. "Buddy, look at me." Jack complied. "With the age difference between you two, I knew this was going to happen. Zach has been huge but he has a breaking point." He rubbed Jack's cheek. "And so do you. I just need my sons working together."

"So you can catch monsters, daddy."

"That's right; so Uncle Dave and I and the rest of the team can catch the monsters. But you and Zach have to be a team as well."

Jack looked at Aaron. "Zach and I are a team?"

"Yes, buddy you are; along with Pete, Lisa and Mama and Papa Stan. And Principal Shaw and Tami; you all work together to help Zach do what he has to around here." Aaron rubbed his cheek again. "Son, every time I go away, I worry so much with you guys here alone. But Zach works his butt off to make me not worry so much. You know Dave and are partners, right? Just like Morgan and Prentiss." Jack shook his head.

"Then buddy, I need you to be Zach's partner. A partner protects his partner. Can you do that for me?" Jack nodded his head and then looked at his plate.

"How much trouble am I in, daddy?"

Aaron reached over and pulled Jack into his lap. "You owe your brother a big, heartfelt 'I'm sorry' before you get on the bus tomorrow morning. That's called an apology Jack." He kissed Jack on the top of the head. "And that's all your brother will want. He's sorta good that way, and I support him."

"And maybe tell him we're a team," Jack smiled, brushing away the tears.

"That won't hurt buddy," Aaron said, kissing his son again on the head.

Dave knew what time Aaron put Jack down. He called Aaron twenty minutes later. "Everything OK?"

"I found out what happened. Jack had a bad day at school and took it out on Zach. And Dave, through it all with what Zach is doing around here and the age difference, they are still brothers. Hell, Sean and I had ours."

"Where's Zach?"

"He said he'd be home by curfew which is 10 pm. I trust him, and then we'll talk as well."

"How'd you handle it with Jack?"

"I told him the truth. Just like I need my partner, so does Zach; Jack needs to step up like Zach and be his partner." Aaron could literally hear Dave smiling through the phone.

"See ya in the morning partner."

Zach walked in the door at two minutes to ten, hung his jacket on the coat rack and started to head downstairs. Aaron, waiting for him, stopped him with the words, "You aren't cooled off yet? I know your temper; it fires quickly and burns out quicker."

Zach looked at his dad. "I love my brother and you more than my own life. You know that." Aaron nodded. "But the shit I took from that munchkin today was over the top. And I don't have to put up with that shit."

"Language Zach and Jack knows that. I'm sorry. Welcome to being a fill-in parent. You're getting a better life lesson than mom and I could have ever pounded you over the head with."

Zach flashed Aaron his smile. "I know; I've got that class this semester. I think I'll get straight A's in that one. And Ms. Barker has already said I don't have to bring the doll home for a weekend. I've got my own, and it doesn't run on batteries. I just have to write my paper about my experience."

Aaron smiled as well. "You'll be getting an apology tomorrow morning."

Zach smiled again. "Thanks dad for backing me."

"And btw, you've got a partner." Zach smiled at his dad and pulled him into a hug huge.

"I can work with that partner. Just like you and Uncle Dave."

Aaron matched Zach's large huge. "Thanks son; I love you."

"Love you too. Good night," Zach said turning to go downstairs.

"Good night son."

###

**A/N: The class Zach is referring to is taught in most US high schools. It teaches the students about social responsibility. One part of the class is that each student, over a weekend must bring home a doll that is like an infant, including waking and crying in the middle of the night. It teaches the students the responsibility of being a parent. They must have the child/doll with them at all times.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The first full week in February had the team in the office for four days. Even Chief Strauss, who had got her butt thoroughly, yet privately chewed, by the Director himself over the Foyet case and her handling of it, welcomed seeing them around with a smile. She walked up the steps to Aaron's office with its open door and knocked. Reid and Prentiss looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

But she was extremely cordial with Aaron, asking how things were going at home. "The boys had a minor blow out, which I expected. There's a twelve year age difference. It was bound to happen." She nodded her head in agreement. "It's just really good to be home and be the fulltime parent."

"Aaron, Zach is taking on a huge responsibility. You should be very proud of him. But when you're home, he needs the downtime. I hope you are giving him that."

Aaron smiled. "After dinner, it's just Jack and me. Zach disappears." Strauss smiled, discussed a few minor matters with him and left.

Friday afternoon, the team was winging towards LA. "The City of Angels," Dave groused. "They need to re-define that."

"Agreed Big Dog," Garcia pinged in on the laptop, giving the team more details on their latest case. By Sunday, while heads down in the case, they were all nervously eyeing a major winter storm that was threatening the DC area. But Garcia broke in with some news and they spent the next 18 hours, with little sleep, tracking the lead. It turned out to be a dead end, but added to the profile.

By Monday, Aaron, simply exhausted, let his guard down around the team and the LA cops and called Zach at 8 pm Monday night in the area that the LAPD had set up for them. That was 11 pm in Zach's world. He just needed to talk to his son. Dave, hovering around him, had full buy-in. Aaron put his cell on speaker phone, waiting for Zach to answer. After the second ring, Aaron impatiently said, "Damnit Zach, answer." Dave put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're probably waking him up; give him a chance."

Zach groggily answered on the third ring. "Hey dad; what's up," he yawned into the phone.

"How's the weather back there?"

"I checked on Jack a bit ago after working on a book report for English class before I climbed in. It was spitting rain."

"Son, you are keeping an eye on the weather?"

"You, me, Tami and Principal Shaw; he's been all over my ass," Zach yawned. "Sorry 'bout the language dad, but I got it covered. The brunt of the storm isn't supposed to start until tomorrow night. I beat the idiots to the grocery store and loaded up tonight. Jack and I are set and ready to hunker down if necessary."

"Zach, I know I don't have to give you this sermonette but I'm going to do it anyway. That truck of yours, even being a 4x4, doesn't make you a hero."

Zach yawned again. "Dad, did you just hear what I told you? Jack and I are in and prepared. My partner was huge in the grocery store. The way the weather sounds, we'll both make school tomorrow. After that, all bets are off. I'll put my truck in the garage, and us guys and Mudg will ride out what Mother Nature may or may not throw at us." Dave smiled as Mudg quietly barked in the background.

"Zach, Mudg isn't sleeping with Jack." Dave questioned.

"Nope, Uncle Dave," Zach yawned again. "He's been really on edge since Jack and I got home. Which makes me think the weather forecasters may be right for a change. Uncle Dave, you've taught me too much. I'll trust an animal before I trust a human with millions of dollars of equipment."

"So you boys are all set?" Dave asked, beating Aaron to the question.

"Yes, mom, we'll be fine. Can I go to sleep now?" The team, as well as Detective Owen Kim smiled. Detective Kim, having worked with the team twice before, was one of the many members of law enforcement that knew what happed to Hotch and his sons. And like many of his brothers and sisters in that world, had sent a sympathy card to the family.

"Love you son," Aaron said, with a smile.

"Love you too dad. I'll keep you in the loop. And dad, once again, my partner was huge tonight."

Aaron got the message. "Got it Zach; good night son; I love you." Aaron clicked off his cell.

By the time Jack got off the school bus on Tuesday, with Zach waiting for him in the entry way to their home looking out the window, the wind was hollowing and the rain had turned to snow. Jack made his way up to the house, one of the few kids on the bus that was dressed for the weather. Joanie, the bus driver noticed, having got a heads up the family situation. His big brother had made sure. Joanie smiled and waited a bit longer to make sure Jack got into the house. Zach waved at her as he opened the door for Jack.

Aaron called the boys while the team was taking a break and eating some dinner, along with Detective Kim. Dave nudged him to put his cell on speaker phone. JJ, worrying about her own family, nodded her agreement.

Zach answered on the second ring of his cell phone. "Hi dad; I'm putting you on speaker so Jack can talk to you as well."

"Hi daddy; I miss you so much."

"I miss you buddy; a whole lot," Aaron said. "What ya doin'?"

"Takin' a bath daddy."

"I miss you too Jack," Dave added. The team and Detective Kim smiled.

"But buddy, I really need to talk to Zach."

"'Bout the weather, right daddy?"

"Yes buddy."

"Daddy, when I got off the bus, it was snowing."

Zach chimed in. "I think you've got an idea dad. And it's blowing like a hurricane around here right now so it's a complete white out."

"That bad Zach?"

"Dad, I've never seen it like this and I sincerely hope I don't again. It's unbelievable. I'm waiting on the message to ping my phone and laptop that school is cancelled tomorrow. You'll get it as well. It's just nuts. I'm glad we're in."

"Zach, how's Mudg handling it?" Dave asked. "He's not the best with snow."

"That's the screwy part Uncle Dave. The area where I let him out from the garage door should be getting the brunt of the storm. It's coming from that direction. But the only snow piling up there, at least right now, is what is blowing off the roof. The wind is swirling that bad. But I shovel off an area, he does his thing, and we're all good."

"Zach," JJ asked. "We're hearing about power outages."

"JJ that's mainly to the west and south of us; they got more rain. We've got power and heat. And Will called an hour ago to check in on us. So has Penelope. They're good and so are we. Dad, trust me." Just then Aaron heard Zach's cell ping with a text message. "Hang on dad, I'm getting a text." He paused to read the message. "Yup dad, its official, no school or bus service tomorrow. Jack and I are sleepin' in. Now if we could just get someone's dog to buy in on that, we're set."

Dave laughed. "He's a pain in the ass, like his master," Dave said. "But like his master, a very loveable one." Everyone laughed. Aaron glared at Dave about his language, as he heard Jack giggle in the background. Dave just shrugged his shoulders at him and smiled.

"We love ya Uncle Dave," Jack said. "And Zach and I are a team. We're partners, just like you and daddy."

Dave absolutely beamed. "I know that kiddo. I love you. You take of your partner and I'll take care of mine."

"Deal Uncle Dave," Jack enthused.

"Love you too Uncle Dave," Zach added. Owen Kim smiled as broadly as Dave.

"Zach, so I suppose with the wind you can't even tell how much snow you've got."

"Exactly dad; but it's coming down pretty hard. We're supposed to get the worst part tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Just stay in and stay warm."

"That's the plan dad."

"I'll call in the morning. Take care guys and love you both."

"We love you too dad. Don't worry, we're fine." Aaron smiled.

"Bye daddy. Love you."

"Good night buddy. I love you. Love ya too Zach."

Aaron called the next morning as he and Dave were having some juice, coffee and a muffin in the hotel lobby's area for breakfast. It was about 9:30 DC time.

Zach sleepily answered on the third ring. "Hey dad," Zach yawned.

"Mornin' daddy!" Jack said.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're fine dad."

"Jack, what are you doing in Zach's bed?" Dave could see the concern on Aaron's face.

"Dad, it's OK. With the wind hollowing so bad it was rattling the patio doors. Jack couldn't sleep so he bunked in with me. It's all good."

"Zach, what's it like there?"

"It's still snowing, but the wind has died down. But when I let Mudg out this morning, I had to shovel out nearly twenty inches of snow away from the door so he would go out. I didn't even bother to look at the driveway."

Dave just blinked and shook his head. "Zach, listen to me," he said. "My lawn service does snow removal as well. I've already called them. They'll take care of it."

"Good luck with that Uncle Dave."

"Zach?" Aaron questioned.

"City Services is already saying they don't know when they'll get the residential streets cleared." Morgan and Prentiss walked in on the conversation. "They won't start until it stops snowing and then it's the major roads first. The rumor is that school will be cancelled tomorrow, possibly even Friday. They don't know how many bus drivers and staff they can get in and maybe only 20% of the students; through the whole district."

"Zach, it's that bad?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, Emily it is. It's a mess. And like I told dad and Uncle Dave, it's still snowing." The four of them heard Jack giggling uncontrollably.

"Zach," Aaron asked with a smile.

"Daddy; help me," Jack giggled. "The tickle monster has me." He laughed more. Dave smiled broadly at Aaron as Prentiss and Morgan beamed. Mudg started to bark.

"Zach," Dave said, "don't tell me you had him sleeping with you as well."

"Yup Uncle Dave; it was guys night. It's all good." Prentiss rubbed Hotch's shoulder.

"Zach, do you have enough supplies to stay in that long, including milk?"

"We're fine dad. Just don't go ballistic on me when you see the grocery bill."

"I won't Zach. Thanks son. You guys have fun. Jack, don't forget to give Zach a little space every now and then."

"Got it daddy," he giggled.

###


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Gee, it's Monday. Wonder what that means? :D Happy Monday everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews/favs/following. You peeps are just THE best!**

Chapter 22

After their blowout and the blizzard, the boys were a seamless team. When baseball practice started the first week in March, both the Hotchner's were warmly welcomed into the Central Cardinals baseball program. The whole team, whom Zach had met and became fast friends with by now, smiled. The coaching staff, knowing what Zach was doing, was even better. Zach had help.

The phrase, "it takes a village", was part of their life. Zach would run home after getting out a school. He would get groceries, or dinner started, and then change for practice. Jack, being the first on the bus in the morning, was the first off in the afternoon. He would race into the house and get changed. Jack wanted the same kind of clothes his big brother wore to practice. Zach used his slush fund from Dave to get him some, knowing the coach required his team to wear long pants at practice. Yet, he and Jack were at the ball field for practice long before the 4 pm start. Jack wore the same exact kind of clothes as his big brother.

The first day of practice, Head Coach Bock pulled Jack aside. The first thing he did was put a batting helmet on his head. He checked the fit, and put another on. Liking that fit better, he said smiling, "Jack this is your helmet. I'm going to write your name on the back. When you get on the field, the first thing you do is go into the dugout and put the helmet on. And you don't take it off until practice is done. And then you help the team; chance down balls, help me and Coach Johnson with batting practice. And Jack, when the season starts, you're our batboy." Jack just beamed. The first week of practice, with Aaron and the team out, of course, went smoothly and Jack simply had a blast, already adopted by the rest of the team. He loved the guys and the guys loved him. He even got Zach, with some major nudging by Pete, to send a text to Uncle Dave, approving that he could get some baseball cleats like his big brother, now that he was officially the batboy. Dave heartily agreed to purchase.

The next Monday, as the team sat together at lunch in school, Assistant Coach Rogers, also a math teacher at the high school approached the two tables the team was assembled at. "Hey guys, with the rain last night, the field is washed out. We're practicing in the gym today over at the elementary school." All the team nodded. The gym there had the netting setting up for indoor practices for the team as well as the girls' softball team. The ladies would take the late shift.

Zach looked at Pete. "What's that like?"

"Cob?"

"Stan, I'm thinking a bunch of balls bouncing around a small space and I have to think of Jack. Is it safe?"

"Honestly Cob," Pete said, shaking his head, "You're right. I wouldn't put him into that situation, even with his helmet."

Zach thought hard and fast. Aunt Jess was always option number one, but Zach knew she was on her annual cruise with her college friends.

Pete looked at Zach. "I can call mom; she'll watch him."

"Stan, she has a restaurant to run, not look after a four year old." Zach thought for a moment longer and then dug his cell out of his pocket, smiling. He pulled up his call list and then hit the speed dial to certain number.

"Oracle of Quantico; how may I be of service?"

"Princess P, its Zach and I need a huge favor."

"Speak to me my Hotchner hottie. And btw, the team just cracked the case. They should be in the air in two hours."

Zach laid out what he needed. "Bring my young golden boy to me Zach. I'll keep him more than entertained. And by the time you get done with practice, your dad and the team should be here. My liege will love having Jack waiting for him."

Zach smiled as did Pete, with Zach having his cell on speaker. The team sitting at the tables did as well. "Pen, our secret; don't tell dad."

"Loose lips sink ships kiddo. Give me a call when you're close so I can get Jack hustled through security and you on your way." Zach zipped off a text to Tami and Marci at Jack's preschool. He would have to get him out of class early to make the run to Quantico and back and get to practice on time. As Zach walked into his class after lunch, his cell pinged. It was from Marci.

_Give me a heads up when you're close; I'll have him waiting_.

Zach swung into the Bureau parking lot and grabbed Jack out of his car seat and sprinted up the steps. True to her word, Garcia was waiting. "Zach, you just need to sign some paperwork, but I've got the security gang all in. You'll be out in less than two minutes."

He wrapped his long arm around her shoulder as Garcia opened the door. Zach kissed her cheek. "Thanks P; this is huge for me."

Garcia rubbed his bicep as they approached the security check-in. "Any time luvs; I'm here for you boys." She gave his arm another rub. "I'm just really glad you thought of me."

Zach gave her the big Hotchner smile. "Who else would I call?"

"Ghostbusters," Garcia joked. The security guards all laughed, and had Zach out the door in less than a minute and Jack cleared to go with Garcia. Jack proudly beamed at his security badge pinned to his shirt, just like his dad.

About forty minutes later, Chief Strauss walked into Garcia's lair. "Ma'am?" Garcia said, swinging in her chair, with Jack sitting on her lap.

"Relax Agent Garcia," she smiled. "I heard a rumor our little agent was here and I just stopped in to check on our young friend. How's it going?"

Garcia smiled. "We're having fun with Photo Shop. Jack is doing a job on Agent Rossi."

Strauss looked at the screen, laughed, and rubbed Jack's shoulder. "You two have fun Jack. But make sure you show Uncle Dave your creation," she smiled, nodding at Garcia.

"You bet ma'am," Jack happily smiled at her. Strauss tussled his hair and headed out. Garcia and Jack returned to their fun. When Jack was satisfied, laughing loudly, Garcia hit the print button. Her phone rang an hour later, with Jack doing some more work on Penelope and Kevin, who had joined them. Garcia put her finger to her lips to get Jack quieted. He nodded, smiling.

"Hey, sugar lips; what's happenin'?"

"We just landed and are on our way home mama. And we need hugs." Garcia looked at Jack and smiled.

"Think I can arrange that stud muffin." Derek ended the phone call.

Kevin kissed Penelope on the cheek. "See you later. I had fun Jack," he smiled.

"So did I Kevin," he said with the large Hotchner smile and held out his hand for a fist bump. Penelope nodded at Kevin to match it.

"Sorry Jack, I'm a total nerd."

"That's OK Kevin," Jack smiled. "Thanks; I had a lot of fun with you and Penelope."

Kevin smiled. "So did I Jack," he said, ruffling Jack's hair as well.

As he left, Jack looked Garcia in the eye. "Why do people do that?"

"'Cause you, my precious sweet, are exactly that. And that's us big peeps way of telling you that."

Jack smiled. "You're the bomb P."

Garcia smiled. "And you my young friend have been hangin' too much with your brother's baseball team." She pulled him into a tight hug. "Let's go surprise dad."

"Penny, do I have time to go potty first? I really have to go." Garcia smiled and led him down the hall from her lair to the bathrooms beside the elevators and helped him open the door to the Men's Room.

"Jack, I'll be right here so just holler if you can't get the door pulled open." He nodded and rushed in.

As she was waiting for Jack, the elevator doors opened, and the team appeared. They looked totally beat. Reid, the first off, just nodded at her. Prentiss smiled at her and joined Reid to head in the glass doors of the BAU. JJ walked off with Morgan, who gave Garcia a kiss on the cheek.

Garcia rubbed Morgan's chest. "You OK?"

"It was a tough one baby girl."

Rossi and Hotch walked off last.

Just then, Jack came out of the bathroom. "Daddy!" he shouted. Reid and Prentiss, hearing the sound of that young voice, stopped in their tracks, as did JJ and Morgan. The four of them turned around to see Hotch scoop his youngest son up into a tight hug. Dave simply smiled, and looked at Garcia.

"Just what we needed kitten," he smiled. "How did you know?"

"I didn't; the forces of nature were all over this one," she smiled at him. Jack explained why he was there to his dad.

He put his forehead against his dad's. "That's how Zach, Pete and everybody else takes care of us daddy. We're all part of a team so you don't have to worry daddy. You, Uncle Dave and the team just get the monsters to keep us all safe; we're good here at home and love you all."

As Aaron Hotchner pulled his youngest son into a large hug, he looked at his team. His son's words had registered with them. Given the butt kicking that they had just taken, the smiles were huge, deep and sincere.

"But daddy, ya gotta see the picture Penny and I made of Uncle Dave." He reached into his jeans back pocket to pull the folded up picture out. He opened it. Hotch took one look, and roared with laughter. That was gold to his team. The Hotchner boys were healing.

As they all looked at the picture, they burst out laughing. Jack, with Penelope's software, had created Dave with a large mullet and a scraggily beard.

Dave growled at Jack with a smile, "I thought you loved me."

Jack reached for him from his father's arms. "Always and forever Uncle Dave." He kissed Dave's cheek.

Dave pulled him into a deep embrace. "Thanks kiddo. I love you too. And that's forever too."

The team smiled as they entered the BAU. The simple, little pleasures and treasures in life just made their job manageable.

###

**A/N: Baseball cleats or spikes are the special shoes they wear, much like soccer players.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yup, it's the Monday 2 for 1 special! My way of giving back the luvs I get from all of you!**

Chapter 23

The team, working on a case in Joliet, Illinois, was gathered in the police station in their work space. The sun was beginning to set. Garcia pinged up on their laptops. "Sir, you have to see this vid but it has nothing to do with the case."

"Garcia?" Hotch questioned.

"My captain, oh my captain, just watch." The video showed up on their laptops. Aaron immediately recognized the baseball uniforms. "I know nothing about baseball, but my informant told me it was the top of first, whatever that means," she said as she froze the video. "The two lead off guys were on and Zach was up for his first bat with the Central Cardinals." She re-started the video.

It showed Zach swinging at the first pitch, connecting with the ball. In the background of the video, the team could hear the fans in stands.

_Holy shit; that's a monster shot! That'll clear the fence by 50 feet!_

_That's out of here baby! And dead center field. Holy crap, is this guy really that good?_

The video ran some more, showing Zach rounding the bases, getting a handshake from Coach Bock in the third base coaches' box, and getting high fives from his two teammates in front of him that scored at home plate. Pete was waiting for him half way to the dugout, being the next batter up; the two of them shared their special greeting. It was a high five, with both swinging their arms down for a low five at their thighs. Hotch grinned broadly as did Dave. "But here's the best part sir," Garcia said.

As Zach approached the dugout, Jack, in his helmet, met his brother, in his special made uniform as well, still holding Zach's bat. The brothers shared a fist bump and then repeated the routine that Zach and Pete shared. Zach slouched down to meet the second half and then waggled Jack's helmet as the two of them walked into the dugout together. The video ended.

"Garcia, thank you," Hotch intoned, smiling proudly. "But how did you get this?"

"My liege, I trust your oldest son. And all of us have buy in sir. One of the team mom's sent it to me. Zach gave her my email."

Dave smiled broadly, giving Hotch a rub on his shoulder as he sat in his chair. "It does take a village, Aaron. And you've got one." The entire team, including Garcia on their laptops, smiled broadly.

Dave looked at Aaron. "Hey kitten, can you run that vid again?"

"You bet Sir Rossi." Dave just smiled at Aaron as they all re-watched Zach's first at bat with the Central Cardinals, hitting not only a home run, but a huge monster shot.

-00CM00-

So began the season for the Central Cardinals. They thrashed their first opponent, in a non-conference game, 12-1, with the mercy rule kicking in. Zach was four for four hitting and as catcher, threw out two of the opposing team players that attempted to steal second base.

The team was in the office for the home opener for the Cardinals and they all showed up, with Will bringing Henry as well. As they moved to stand behind the fence around the home plate area and the first base dugout, which was the Cardinals' side at home, they made a daunting site. Aaron and Dave had their suit coats off and dress shirt sleeves rolled up. Aaron had even ditched the tie in his SUV since it was a gorgeous spring day. But every member of the team was wearing their weapon, as required.

The home plate umpire dusted off the base before the start of the game. He stood up to walk behind Zach and stopped. "Whoa," he said to himself.

"Blue," Zach questioned. He nodded at the group. Zach turned to look and smiled. "That's my dad and his team. Their FBI agents; they're required to carry at all times."

The umpire looked at him. "So I better not screw up calling balls and strikes?" he smiled.

"You're good blue," Zach smiled at him. "No worries."

The first time the Cardinals came up to bat, the BAU team watched proudly as Jack took his place at the top of the dugout steps, ready to retrieve a bat. Morgan looked at him and then Hotch. "He's wearing eye black?" he questioned with a smile.

"If big brother is, then he is too," Hotch smiled. As Jack ran out to get the first bat, Emily pointed out to Garcia and Reid what Morgan was talking about.

Derek, while baseball really wasn't his game, even though he played in high school, watched Zach intently as he called pitches behind home plate. And Zach made a couple great plays blocking some errant pitches that landed in the dirt around the base. "He's damn good," he said to no one in particular, watching as Zach made a trip to the mound, trying to get the young pitcher settled.

Will standing next to him, smiled. "I played ball in high school and legion ball as well. I never saw a kid that good at that age. He's got the tools."

In the bottom of the fifth inning, the Cardinals were ahead 9-0, the bases were loaded and Zach came to bat. He let the first two pitches go, both called balls by the umpire. Zach settled into his batting stance. "He's sitting on a pitch, isn't he?" Dave whispered to Hotch.

Hotch whispered back, "The pitcher has got to throw a strike or he's behind 3-0 in the count." He smiled at Dave. "Zach's smart enough to know that so yeah, he's looking for a pitch."

The team watched as Zach connected with the pitch, sending a towering shot that everyone in the stands knew was going to clear the fence when it left the bat. The Cardinal dugout exploded. Zach hustled out of the batter's box, running heads down towards first base like always, never taking anything for granted. As he approached the base, Coach Rogers in the coaching box shouted at him. "Cob! Look up and enjoy it!" Zach hit the base and started moving to second, taking a peek. He saw the ball flying over the centerfield fence, clearing it by a wider margin than his first one and slowed down at bit. But he wasn't one to rub it into the opposing team, so he made his way around the bases quickly. As he approached Coach Bock for the traditional homerun handshake, Bock smiled at him.

"How does that feel Cob?" Zach just smiled at him. His teammates that scored in front of him were huddled around home plate, already holding their arms up for high fives as Zach made his way down the baseline. When he reached them, there were smiles all around. The umpire signaled that he touched the plate and the game was over, compliments again of the mercy rule. Zach greeted Pete next with the usual.

The BAU team watched closely as Jack was next, waiting for him just past the dugout steps. They all broke out into huge smiles as the Hotchner boys exchanged the greeting they saw on the video Garcia sent them. The rest of the team was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. Pete scooped Jack up in his arm so he wouldn't get swamped by the older, bigger boys.

As the BAU team hung around to talk with Zach after the game, a teenage girl walked up to Hotch. "Excuse me, Agent Hotchner; I'm Lisa Turner, Pete's girlfriend."

Aaron extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Lisa; I'm Aaron and you take beautiful pictures," he said, remembering the ones she took of the boys for Dave and Sean's Christmas presents.

She smiled and blushed as she shook his hand. "I've got a couple that you might be interested in. Would you like to see them?" Aaron nodded and pulled his sunglasses up, gently leading her away from the group to look at the images on her digital camera. A couple minutes later, she walked away smiling.

About then, the team started to filter out from the field. Zach and Jack made their way out with Zach carrying his large equipment bag, needed to carry his catching equipment. His cleats were in there as well. Jack carried his sport bag too, mainly filled with stuff Jack could nibble on if he got hungry and juice boxes and of course, his cleats. They both had their cloth baseball caps on with the flying Cardinal logo with the "C" in the middle and were wearing sneakers. Jack spotted Aaron and burst towards him. "Daddy, did you see me?"

Aaron pulled him into his arms for a big hug. "You did a great job buddy," he said smiling, tugging down the bill of his cap over his eyes. Dave grabbed Jack's bag out of his hand.

"Daddddd," Jack said, pushing it back into place and then laughing.

Morgan greeted Zach first. "That was monster big dog!" he said, giving Zach a high five.

"Thanks Derek, we just really appreciate you coming to watch," Zach smiled at the team.

Derek looked at him. "Number 31; Mike Piazza, right?"

Zach shook his head. "Piazza was great but my 31 is for Greg Maddux; that man played the game from here on up," Zach gestured from his chin to the top of his head. Morgan, a Chicago boy, that had seen Maddux at the height of his career, playing for the Cubs, smiled his approval.

Dave eyed Zach. "You were sitting dead red, weren't you?"

Zach smiled as they shared a high five. "He couldn't risk throwing me a curve ball and missing. The count goes 3-0 and I weed him out for ball four. Game over. The first two he threw was his change-up and he missed with both." Zach shrugged.

"So baseball is about reading tendencies?" The good Doctor asked.

"Yeah Dr. Reid, you have to be smart at the plate."

Reid smiled. "Which is why you hit that ball that far." Zach just pointed at him.

"And calling pitches," Will drawled. "You called a heckuva game Zach and have a cannon for an arm. Why do they think they can run on you?" Zach gave him a puzzled look. "I pitched back in my day."

"Thanks Will," Zach smiled, shaking his hand. Zach looked at Henry in Will's arms. Henry was in total awe of seeing a baseball player this up close. Clearly, he and dad had watched some baseball together on TV. He stuck his hand out for fist bump. "Got some for me Hammerin' Hank?" Henry smiled broadly and matched Zach's fist bump.

"All I know is you two Hotchner's are stylin' and grovin' in those uniforms," Garcia smiled. Kevin nodded his approval as well as Jack reached to get a hug from Dave.

Emily rubbed Zach's arm. "Great game Zach; you look like a pro out there," she smiled. Zach blushed. "No, I mean it. I'm a huge Nats fan. I watch a lot of baseball."

Jack smiled as Dave put him on the ground. "Really Emily? I'm a big Nats fan too!" Emily stuck out her hand for a hand slap from Jack. He laughed as he returned it.

"Then I think you and I should go to a game sometime," she smiled. "Just us."

"Ohhhh, Emily that would be just way cool." Emily smiled.

JJ reached to pull Zach into a hug. "JJ, please," he balked, "I love you too, but I smell pretty bad."

"I don't care," she said, grabbing him anyway. The bond the two of them formed that dreadful day was now unbreakable.

Zach finally got to his dad. Aaron looked at him. "I don't care how you smell either." He pulled him into a huge hug. "Great game son," he whispered in his ear.

About that time, Pete wandered by. He greeted them all and thanked them for coming to the game as well.

Dave looked at the group. "There's a Green Mill a couple of miles away from here. You all had to pass to get to the field. Anyone in?"

Morgan looked at him with his big smile. "You buying?"

"No Derek, I'm suggesting."

Zach shook his head. "Uncle Dave, you know I love you. But I need a shower; and I've BBQ's in the crock pot at home and a ton of homework."

Aaron smiled at Dave. "Thanks, but that means us Hotchner's are out." Dave smiled and nodded. They all drifted away, with Dave, Morgan and Emily enjoying the restaurant. Dave stopped after Jack was sleeping to get Mudg. He wanted Jack to fall asleep with Mudg.

Four days later, Aaron Hotchner's office, in the hutch behind his desk, sported a new 8x10 picture of his sons. Zach was in his catcher's equipment with the foot, shin and knee guard assembly and chest protector. Pushed up on the top of his head was his catcher's mask with his baseball cap backwards on his head under the mask. He was in his catcher's crouch, his arm wrapped around Jack in between his legs. Jack was wearing his baseball cap, pushed up a little to show off his brown eyes that matched his father and brother. Both of them of them were wearing their eye black.

Dave walked into Hotch's office to discuss a consult and immediately noticed it. "How do I get me one of that?" he smiled.

"You have Zach hook you up with Lisa," Aaron beamed.

###

**A/N1: I could have warned all of you at the top that this would be a partially heavy baseball chapter, but I wanted you to stick around to read the team stuff at the end. Rather than trying to explain all the terminology for those of you that don't know or understand baseball, if you have questions, please, please, drop me a PM. However, there are some things I do need to explain. The mercy rule in high school baseball, where the games are only seven innings instead of nine in the pros, is if a team is ahead by 10 runs after five innings, the game is called. HS baseball umpires wear blue uniforms, so they are referred to as "blue". Eye black is what pro players use to put under their eyes to ward off the glare of the sun. Legion ball, as in baseball, is played during the summer in the States, after the kids are on their holiday and out of school. The teams are sponsored by their hometown American Legion, which is an organization for US military veterans. Hammerin' Hank is a reference to Henry Aaron, who broke Babe Ruth's home run record. That was his nickname. And the Nats are the Nationals, the pro baseball team in the DC area.**

**A/N2: The reference to Emily being a huge Nats fan and going to games is a shout out to my mentor and her wonderful story **_**It's A Great Day for Baseball**_**. Please check it out. Jack being a Nats fan was showed in the opening of **_**Coda **_**S6 with a Nats cap hanging on the corner of his chair in his room.**

**A/N3: Green Mill is a chain restaurant; not exactly upscale but the menu is way better than a McDonald's. They do sandwiches, entrees and pizzas and have a bar for liquor drinks and beer.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The boys attended Holy Thursday service. Aaron and the team were out on a case. They were there Good Friday as well. No one thought any different about the situation. Yet, when just the two of them walked in together Easter Sunday morning for 8 am church, their friends there took notice. Gary and Brenda were the first to get to them at the table while the boys sat down to eat the Easter breakfast the church provided after the service. Their daughter Gretchen and her husband and their two young children were with them.

"Is your dad still out on a case," Gary questioned.

"Yeah; he doesn't know when they're going to get home."

"What are you doing for Easter dinner Zach?" Brenda asked.

"Grandma invited us down there but they're not eating until four and I have practice at 6:30. We've got a big game tomorrow night. And we can't get down there and back in time. I'll just get something together for us."

"We're eating at three. Would that work for you?" Brenda smiled.

"We don't want to invade your family time."

"Zach, I've got plenty and the Hotchner's are a part of that family."

Gretchen smiled. "Andrew will have someone to play with." The nearly three year old in her arms smiled as well.

Zach gave them a small smile. "You sure you don't mind?"

"We wouldn't have asked if we did," Gary smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder.

-00CM00-

Zach held a sleepy Jack in his arms as Gary answered the door to their home. "I was just about to worry you got lost," he quietly said.

"No, with the Easter bunny before church, he crashed about 11. I had to wake him up to come here and he fell asleep again in his car seat. Thanks again for the invite; we really appreciate it." Zach pulled off Jack's shoes will he slipped out of his own.

The boys were dressed in jeans and wearing the polo shirts from their mother's wake. Brenda noted that Zach was filling his out a lot more than from that horrible time. He crouched down to set Jack on his feet to get him to wake up. Jack whispered something in his ear.

"Umm, Jack I'm pretty sure they have a bathroom here. All you have to do is ask," he smiled. Gary held out his hand to Jack and led him to the hallway.

"It's on the left Jack. Just walk down there and you'll see it." Jack took off. Zach walked in and greeted Brenda, Gretchen, and Mike her husband. Their five month old daughter happily bounced in a chair made for infants to do exactly that. Eileen, Gary's mother that had made the delicious soup that Brenda and Gary had dropped off at the apartment after Haley was killed was there as well. Zach gave her a big hug. Eileen loved that the boys called her _grandma_.

She smiled as she pulled away. "You keep growing Zach and your dad will have to buy a bigger house." The Hotchner's hosted the entire church coffee klatch group for brunch after church one Sunday, just after the holidays.

"I think I've got plenty of room Grandma," he smiled.

"Zach," Jack bellowed. Zach took off down the hall and they both returned a few minutes later.

"Everything all right?" Brenda asked with concern.

Jack shook his head. "I just couldn't reach the sink to wash my hands," he smiled. "Brenda, I know it's close to dinner, but can I have a little juice please?"

"Sure Jack," she said as she was mashing potatoes. "Gretchen can get you some."

"Just a little please Gretchen," Zach said.

As Gretchen handed Jack the glass of juice and he thanked her, Zach's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hi dad."

"Hey Zach, what's up?"

"We're at Brenda and Gary's getting ready to eat Easter dinner." He could hear his dad smiling over the phone.

"And you don't have to cook."

"No I don't have to cook and I know it's going to be way better than what I would have thrown together," he smiled.

Jack stopped drinking his juice long enough to chime in, "You're a good cook Zach." Brenda just smiled at him.

"How's it going dad?"

"We're starting to make some headway. Dave thinks we're getting close."

"Just get the monster dad; we're fine." Zach filled him on the rest of their plans for the day.

"Son, I know we talked before Christmas about the significance of Easter. I just wish….."

Zach interrupted his dad. "I remember dad. But I'm OK. Yeah, I wish you were here to be with us, but I'm really OK. Dad, please, trust me. Pastor's sermon was phenomenal as usual and I'm OK." Gary, Brenda and Eileen shared glances.

"Zach, can you put me on speaker phone."

"Go dad."

"Hi daddy! The Easter bunny brought me three new cars! And a basket of candy!"

"That's great buddy. Just don't eat all the candy at once."

"Zach's keeping an eye on that daddy."

"Good. Brenda, Gary, thank you so much."

"No worries Aaron," Gary said, "we're happy to have them. I agree with Zach. Just get the monster. Your sons and your friends got the fort."

"Thank you. Please just know it's very much appreciated." They all talked a bit more and then Aaron hurriedly said, "I gotta run. Thank you all. Love ya sons." And he was gone.

They all enjoyed the traditional Easter dinner, with Zach making himself quite at home. No one blinked, having spent time around growing boys before. Afterwards, Zach helped clear the table while Jack and Andrew speed off to play with their cars. Zach had brought Jack's backpack with his favorite cars.

Gary and Zach sat down to watch the rest of the Nats game while the boys happily played. After the game was over and the ladies were done with the dishes the five adults and Zach sat down at the table and played cribbage.

Zach looked at his watch. It was a little after five fifteen. He looked at Brenda. "I'm sorry, but we have to head out. We've got to get back home, let Mudg out and feed him and get changed."

"You have a dog now?"

Zach shook his head. "He's Uncle Dave's. Jack and I take care of him when the team is out," he smiled. They said their thank you's as Brenda went into the kitchen and then came back out.

She held out to Zach a paper grocery bag. "In the bottom is a Tupperware with dessert that you and Jack can have when you get home. Just bring it back to me in church next Sunday. On top of that is some of the ham and buns, so you can make sandwiches for the bus ride tomorrow to the game." Zach had told them earlier that the game was an hour bus ride one way. "I also put in some Rice Krispy bars that I made for Andrew yesterday that you boys can have as well."

Zach just shook his head and gave her a big hug. They said their heartfelt thanks again, along with their good-byes. Gary grabbed the grocery bag. "You take care of the squirt, I'll take this." He helped them get loaded up into the truck. Jack waved madly from his car seat and Zach added his own wave as they pulled out of the driveway.

-00CM00-

As the school bus tooled its way towards Winchester, Jack devoured a box of animal crackers and had a juice box. Zach, sitting next to him, was listening to his iPod, a pre-game ritual. He didn't like to eat before a game but had a few Jack's crackers that he offered. Coach Bock had very strict rules about behavior on the bus before a game. They were to be quiet and heads down on getting ready.

After he finished, Jack crawled up into Zach's lap and took a power nap. Pete, sitting across from the both of them, listening to his own tunes, just smiled.

-00CM00-

The game against Winchester was a huge one. They were the defending state champions in the Cardinals' division. And they were a team that matched the currently undefeated Cardinals in personnel. Plus they had a reputation of playing hard-nosed baseball. Some would even call it dirty.

It was a game that played out exactly as people expected. The Eagles were starting their top pitcher, the head coach's son. The Cardinals were answering with their ace, Jake Beckham, the only senior on the young team and team captain.

When Winchester came up to bat in the bottom of the first inning, Jake, or JB, as he was called by the team, walked the first batter. As the batter trotted to first base, JB waved Zach to mound. While he held his glove over his mouth, Zach could see he was smiling. "I've got ya set up. Blow that pain in my ass out of the water." The batter had always been a thorn in JB's side. He was a tough leadoff hitter and had never been thrown out stealing a base in his entire prep career.

The trap set, JB and Zach pulled it off perfectly on the second pitch. As the runner took off for second, the second Zach caught the pitch he sprung from his catcher's crouch and fired a bullet to the Dylan Monroe, the Cardinal second baseman. The play wasn't even close and the base umpire signaled the out.

Coach Mayer, the pitching coach, standing next to Coach Bock in the dugout smiled at him and whipered, "Just like Stan says: he's a damn cobra."

The game was tied 1-1 in the top of the seventh, with the visiting Cardinals batting. Young Javier Rodriquez, their lightning fast centerfielder and lead-off hitter, worked a one-out walk off the big Eagle pitcher. The next batter struck out. Zach came to the plate. Pete was in the on deck circle warming up with Jack positioned at the top step of the dugout behind the fence.

The first pitch the Eagle pitcher threw at Zach, he immediately recognized as a fastball going straight for his head. Zach had accounted for the sole Cardinal run, with a monster shot in the fourth inning. Zach dove into the dirt of the batter's box to get out of the way of the pitch. As he looked up, the pitcher was motioning like "Oops, sorry," at him and the umpire. Yet as Zach started to rise, he saw J-Rod still at first, with the catcher having caught the pitch. It was a called pitch by the coach and Zach's tempered flared.

"Blue; time."

"Time," the umpire shouted. Zach took the time to step out of the batter's box, get himself dusted off and let his temper settle.

Jack, at the top of dugout steps, a few feet away from Pete whispered to him. "He's mad, isn't he?"

Pete looked at him, smiled, and whispered back, "Yeah, just like we want the Cobra to be."

Zach settled back into the batter's box and worked the Eagle pitcher to 2-1 count, fouling off a fastball that he just missed on driving somewhere. But Zach knew the pitcher had a tell when he was going to throw his change-up, having noticed it sitting in the dugout and then seeing it at his last at bat.

The change-up came from a different arm angle. Zach waited on it and drove it not only over the fence in left field but across the road that ran along the backside of the fence. The first bounce landed half-way into the lawn of the residential home across the street.

Pete looked at Jack, smiling broadly. "Now that's a Cobra!"

As Zach rounded third base and got his handshake from Coach Bock, the pitcher glared at him.

As he got into the dugout, Coach Mayer looked at him. "JB's done. Willie is waiting for you. Get warmed up." Pete, trying to giving Zach time to get warmed up to pitch, fouled off six balls before finally flying out to the centerfielder.

Willie was Justin Wilson, only a freshman that was the reserve catcher and took over when Zach went in as reliever. Zach had mentored him from day one of practice, and Willie was turning into a good catcher. Yet, Zach expected him to think like him and call the pitches, watching the batter's tendencies. As they headed out of the bullpen, Willie looked at Zach and gulped.

Zach looked at him. "You'll be fine Willie," he said, clamping his hand on Willie's shoulder. "If not anything, just drop the fingers and I'll shake you off until I get the one I want." They both knew it was crucial that they be on the same page to what pitch was coming.

Willie struggled the first couple of pitches and then settled in. Zach was patient with him. After Zach had struck out the first two batters, the big pitcher for the Eagles, also their best batter, walked towards the batter box. Zach motioned for Willie to come out to the mound for a talk. They both turned their back to home plate, with Zach even putting his glove over his mouth so the coaches in the boxes on the lines couldn't read the conversation.

Pete ambled over to get in on the conversation. It was up to him to set the defense. "Willie, this guy can't hit a curve ball to save his life. And he's going to be looking dead red. First two are curves, one inside, one outside; you choice. When we've got him 0-2, the last call is yours. Just anything but a fastball. I want to screw this SOB into the ground. I owe him." Pete nodded at Willie.

Willie marveled to himself that the first two pitches went exactly like Zach predicted. He smiled to himself behind his catcher's mask and signaled Zach to throw the splitter, a nasty pitch that came in straight like a fastball and then broke hard to the ground as it got to the batter. The two of them had been working on it all spring. Zach threw it perfectly, with the big dude flailing at it and missing it as the ball broke. Willie, prepared for the pitch, caught it just before it hit the dirt and held the ball up in his glove to show the umpire. The blue signaled the final out.

After the team had showed respect to their opponents in shaking their hands, the Cardinals didn't start their celebrating until they were out of Winchester and Coach Bock rose from his front seat on the school bus, standing in the aisle. "Heckuva a game guys; I'm proud of you." The bus erupted.

After the commotion settled down, Zach and Jack dove into the ham sandwiches, apples and chips that Zach had packed. They both had grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine at the field before getting on the bus. After they polished that off, they enjoyed the bars that Brenda had given them as well.

-00CM00-

Zach pulled the truck into the driveway to see Dave's SUV parked behind their dad's. Jack excitedly said, "They're home!" Zach pulled his truck into the garage and the boys nearly tumbled out. They ran into the house to see their dad and Dave sitting at the lunch counter devouring their own ham sandwiches and having a beer. Brenda had sent that much ham with the boys.

Aaron and Dave smiled proudly as the boys told them about the game, especially the seventh inning, with Jack sitting on his dad's lap, still bubbling with excitement over the big game.

The next home game, Brenda and Gary were there, cheering on Zach. So was the entire BAU team.

-00CM00-

The Cardinals cruised through the rest of the regular season and the playoffs, entering the Virginia State Tournament as the number one ranked team in Division 2 and the only undefeated team in the four team bracket. That made them the number one seed in the state tournament bracket in their division.

###

**A/N: I know another baseball chapter. What can I say; Zach is a baseball player, its part of the story I want to tell and I'm a huge baseball fan. However, I hope all of you that don't like baseball or understand it, take away from this chapter the friendship and people it is taking to help this family. As a reviewer to one of my other stories pointed out, I'm all about family. ;) Thanks my Dutch Delight!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aaron called Dave as he and Sean drove to Richmond, the site of the State Tournament. "You'll let me know if the team gets called out?"

"Aaron, Derek and I have got this and Erin has full buy-in. Just keep us updated on the game later today. She's already sent me an email." Her son played for a team that was in the next division down, barely missing the state tournament.

Aaron smiled. "Welcome to my world Dave." Sean laughed. The boys were already at the site, having got a big send off at the high school that morning and riding a coach bus, complete with air conditioning and a bathroom. Coach Bock had arranged for them to have a light practice at a local high school field before heading to the stadium. The team loaded up and headed for the stadium.

Jack, as usual, shared a seat with Zach. Yet Zach sat with his headphones around his ears, hooked up to the iPod shuffle that Zach had bought with Dave's money. A major ear infection seven years earlier, did not allow for him to wear the ear buds like the rest of the team.

While Jack couldn't hear the music, he knew it was part of Zach's pre-game ritual. Yet, the brothers that they were, their ritual was for Jack to lay his head against Zach's chest as Zach pulled his brother into his lap. As Zach started to tap his foot, he pulled the headphones off his ears, hung them around his neck and pumped up the volume on his shuffle. The Hotchner brothers listened to the chorus of Gloria Estefan's _Everlasting Love_, pointing at each other on the two words. Pete, listening to his own tunes, beamed at the sight.

Tom, the charter bus driver that all the parents had chipped in to rent, pulled into the stadium parking lot. His own son had been through this same experience over twenty years earlier. He had cut the parents a huge discount.

And it was a stadium. Richmond was the home of a Triple-A baseball team. The next step for the players there was the pro league. It was a working professional stadium, complete with staff that was paid, just at a smaller scale.

The Cardinals faced their foes, the Eagles of Winchester in the semi-final at 4 pm. Zach had updated the entire team to the big pitcher's tell of his change-up. And Jake Beckham pitched a two hit beauty, he and Zach completely in synch. Final score: 9-0, with Zach and Pete both clearing the depth of the major league fences, accounting for six of the nine runs batted in. Aaron called Dave with the final update, having kept in touch with him with texts.

Aaron and Sean met up with the boys as they walked out of the stadium to the bus. They all shared hugs. Aaron looked at Jack. "You ready to bunk in with Uncle Sean and me?"

Jack shook his head strongly at Aaron. "I'm part of the team dad and I'm staying with the team."

Aaron crouched down to look his youngest son in the eye, rubbing his shoulder. "Buddy, you make a lot of miles in bed and Zach needs his sleep."

Zach shook his dad off. "Dad, he's right; he's a part of this team and he stays with the team. It's OK. Coach has the rest of the team four to a room. Our room is just Pete, me and JP. We'll be fine," he smiled.

Sean smiled at his brother. "You gonna argue with that?"

"No," Aaron smiled. They gave the boys another hug and the team got on the bus. The team enjoyed a relaxing evening at the hotel in the pool, after spending time at a local mall and getting something to eat. Jack was conked out before Zach and Pete watched the 10 pm broadcast of ESPN's Sports Center. They weren't far behind Jack, with Zach snuggling up to his brother.

The championship game started at one the next afternoon. The Roanoke Red Hawks gave the Cardinals a game. The Cardinals were up 2-1, compliments of Pete delivering a two-out single that scored Zach from second. Zach had laced a double down the left field line, batting in front of Pete.

The pivotal play happened in the bottom of the sixth inning. The Red Hawks, with two outs, had a man on second. The next batter lined a single to Javier Rodriquez in centerfield, who aggressively approached the hit and cleanly picked up the ball on one bounce. He noticed the third base coach waving the runner home and fired a bullet to Zach. Zach had the plate perfectly blocked, in an almost textbook way just as Mike had taught him. The runner came in with a hard slide, knocking the much stronger Zach off his feet with a slide at his ankles. It was by the book and the way Zach slid as well. Zach hung onto the ball, while tagging the runner. The umpire signaled the third out.

Zach came up limping for a second, shaking his left foot out. He handed the ball to the umpire and then ran into the dugout to receive the high fives from his teammates including Jack, as J-Rod did as well.

Aaron texted Dave. _Helluva of a play at the plate. J-Rod's throw perfect. Zach had plate blocked. Still 2-1._

The BAU team, back at the office was hanging on every word. As much as Garcia tried, she could not find a live video feed of the game.

The game went to the bottom of seventh inning, with Marquis Washington pitching for the Cardinals. Aaron had texted Dave the score. The old adage held true. You pitch your ace to get to the championship game and then do it by committee, meaning all of your pitchers. And the Cardinals, under Coach Mayer's and Zach tutorship, had the pitchers. A sophomore that Coach Mayer had worked with, along with Zach, both of them seeing his talent, trusted his abilities.

Yet he walked the first runner, and gave up a bloop hit just over over Pete's out-stretched glove to put two runners on, with no outs. Aaron had noticed Zach rising out of his crouch after each pitch, something he normally didn't do; but in the heat of the game, thought nothing more of it, especially when Zach ran out to the mound to get Markey settled.

Zach looked his pitcher in the eye as Coach Mayer came out of the dugout. The state tourney terror showed in Markey's eyes. As Coach Mayer approached, Zach just shook his head at him. Marquis was normally very reliable in this situation and balked at the call.

Coach Mayer took the ball. "I have to trust Zach," he said, looking at Zach. "And you're pitching." Mayer motioned to the dugout to Willie, who jumped up, already in his catcher's equipment. Zach ran into the dugout, got his protective cup out his baseball pants, and threw off his catcher's gear and glove. Grabbing his pitcher's mitt from his bag, he looked at Jack.

"Can you get that back in my bag?"

"Got it Cob; just get 'em."

"Thanks JP," Zach said as he rubbed Jack's helmet, turning his cap to face forward. Zach struck all three batters on a total of twelve pitches, all perfectly called by Willie, remembering Zach's words. "Sometimes, you gotta go fishing Willie," for the three that weren't called strikes. Willie burst out of his catcher's stance with the game winning ball secured in his glove. Zach just pointed at him and grinning broadly, turned to Pete, rapidly approaching from his first base position as the Cardinals shared the tradional "pig pile" on top of each other to celebrate a state championship.

Jack was still in the dugout as the coaches started exchanging handshakes. "Get out there JP!" they happily shouted at him. Sean filmed the video of Jack jumping on top of the pile on his cell and sent it to Dave. The BAU bullpen, with all of them standing around, including Erin, erupted with their own celebration. Garcia had commandeered the feed from Dave's cell and had it on Reid's computer.

After shaking hands with their opponents, all of team acknowledging the hard fought game to the other players, they gathered in the dugout for the traditional award ceremony. As the Red Hawks received the second place trophy, the Cardinal fans joined the entire stadium, as well as the team, in congratulating the Red Hawks for their gutsy performance.

Before the championship trophy was presented, the head of Virginia High School League handed out a special trophy. It acknowledged the student athlete with the best academic scores in the division and announced Zach's name. Aaron and Sean beamed in the stands, along with Haley's folks who were there as well. Jack looked at Pete with a big grin. Zach accepted the trophy and did the photo handshake with the Director. He looked at the trophy and then to the heavens. He raised it in tribute to his mother. Jack broke past the coaches to Zach as he returned to the dugout. Zach scooped his younger brother into his arms and carried him into the dugout. All the coaches were there to congratulate him, while giving Jack's helmet a rub. The BAU team watched a couple minutes later. All of them, now knowing what Zach meant with his last promise to Haley, smiled and wiped tears.

The next video the team received was of Zach and Jack both getting their state champion medallions, hung on blue ribbons around their neck. The next one was of the team getting the championship trophy from Coach Bock. The Cardinals gathered around to look at it as a team for a few seconds, Jack in Zach's arm. Jake, the team captain smiled at Pete and Zach. Pete, being the tallest, grabbed Jack and put him on his shoulders. Jake handed the trophy to Jack to show their fans. Zach and Jake helped him hold it up while Pete turned to the Cardinal faithful. They rocked the stadium with their cheers and applause.

###


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The team went into the dugout and quickly changed out of their spikes and gathered their gear to let the next team in. Zach sat down to take off his spikes. He took the left off first and then the right one. As he bent down to dig his flip flops out his bag, he got dizzy and leaned back, putting his head against the back of the dugout. Jack, getting his helmet packed up with the other ones was at the other end of the dugout.

Pete, sitting to Zach's left, looked at him. "You OK Cob?" He noticed Zach's face turning white as a sheet. "Cob, I think you need to lay down for sec." He pushed his friend's torso over, and started to grab Zach's legs to get them on the bench. As he touched Zach's lower left leg to lift it, Zach howled with pain. A medical assistant, provided by the Triple AAA club that sat on the bench with the team during the game just to keep an eye on anything medical, was standing just outside the dugout. He raced in.

Jack zoomed down to the other end of the dugout. He reached Pete as the medical guy reached Zach. Pete grabbed Jack. The coaches, standing outside of the dugout, got the rest of the team hustled out, as Coach Bock looked in the stands and hollered, "HOTCH!" Coach Johnson waved at them to hurry. The stadium staff noticed and moved to help. Aaron and Sean raced down to the field. Haley's folks had already left, with John having a doctor's appointment later that afternoon to finalize his other hip replacement.

"Stan, what's wrong with Zach?" Jack said with tears in his eyes. Pete had nieces and nephews his age. He rubbed his back and held him close.

"I don't know JP, but he's getting help."

The medic got to Zach. "What's up kiddo?"

"My left ankle," Zach barely got out.

The medic took one look and grabbed his walkie. "I need two bags of ice in the first base dugout now!" He gently lifted Zach's leg onto the bench, noticing the foot ballooning. He grabbed his athletic scissors from his belt and started to cut away the sock. The coaches looked to see Aaron and Sean getting ushered onto the field. Coach Johnson met the two of them and got them to the dugout area. Aaron sped in. Sean reached over the rail in front of the dugout and took Jack from Pete.

"Uncle Sean, what's wrong with Zach," he asked, the tears running.

"I don't know Jack, but he's got help. We have to trust that," he said, rubbing Jack's chest.

Aaron got to his oldest son. "Zach, what's wrong?" Zach gave him a blank look, not recognizing him. The medic screamed into his walkie for his ice. Ten seconds later, another med tech raced in with the ice and the two of them got it around Zach's ankle. Thirty seconds later, a man walked in.

"I'm Dr. Marks, the team physician. Is there a parent here?" Aaron nodded as he rubbed Zach's chest.

"I need your permission to treat him," he said.

"You got it, doctor; please just do something for my son." The doctor rubbed Aaron's shoulder.

"We already are," he smiled.

Less than two minutes later, Zach opened his eyes. "Hey dad; why are you here?"

"That's the ice kicking in," Dr. Marks smiled, still rubbing Aaron's shoulder. Looking at the two med techs, he said. "Let's get that ice taped down and him into the clubhouse." Less than five minutes later, Zach looked like himself and was talking with his dad and the doctor. The med techs scooped him up, with his arms around each of their shoulders, and helped into the clubhouse. Dr. Marks held his ankle, keeping it elevated. Aaron, Sean, and Jack followed them in.

The clubhouse was where the minor league team had their lockers, as well as a medical bay. Since it was a Triple A facility, it was well-equipped. The med techs got Zach on the exam table.

"Zach, tell me what happened?" Dr. Marks questioned, as he got him laid down on the table.

"I don't know. I'm in the dugout, I take my spikes off and then I'm dizzy as hell. Pete laid me down on the bench, started to lift my leg up and I went into orbit." One of the med techs handed Zach a bottle of a sports drink. He thirstily drank.

"Go easy son," Dr. Marks smiled.

"Doctor, did you watch the game," Aaron asked.

"Yes, why?"

"So you saw the bang-bang play at the plate in the sixth?" The doctor nodded. "When Zach got up, I noticed he limped a few steps, shook his left leg out and then walked into the dugout. And when he was catching in the seventh inning he got every time out of his catcher's crouch."

Dr. Marks looked at him. "You noticed that?"

"I'm trained to notice things like that." The doctor stared at him. "I'm the Unit Chief for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I get paid to notice things," Aaron slightly smiled.

The doctor smiled as well. "That tells me a lot." He looked at Zach. "By the swelling you have, I would venture a pretty good guess that ankle is broke. When you shook it out, that put the bone back into place enough that you didn't notice. That and the adrenaline of the game; but getting up after each pitch was your body telling you to take some pressure off of it."

Sean piped up. "How could he pitch on that, landing on his left foot?"

"If he shook it in place close enough, he could do it."

Zach sheepishly smiled. "It hurt a little when my foot landed after each pitch." Aaron just shook his head.

Dr. Marks looked at him. "A little?"

Zach shrugged. "OK, a lot. I shook it off. We had a game to win." It was the doctor's turn to shake his head.

"Doc," the first med tech that got to Zach said, "He also tapes his ankles. I cut that off as well as the sock. And he wears high top spikes." Zach always wore spikes that come up around his ankles; another tip from his catching coach Mike. They cost more than regular spikes, but Aaron never flinched at paying the bill every year.

"My catching coach told me to do that to help with my crouch behind the plate," Zach said.

Dr. Marks smiled. "And that practice has been around just about as long as baseball. The tape helped as well, along with the spikes. Standing around in the awards ceremony pushed that. But when he took his spikes off, that allowed the swelling to start, and all bets were off." Jack looked at Sean, still holding him. "So Zach's going to be OK?"

"Buddy, all I can tell you is that Dr. Marks is going to take really good care of Zach." Jack smiled.

"Now what doctor?" Aaron asked.

"I want that ice to really kick in."

"Doc, excuse me, but do I see a shower bay over there?" Zach pointed. The doctor nodded. "If my ankle is broke, I'm not showering for a couple of days, considering its Thursday?" The doctor nodded again, smiling. "And I'm gritty, grimy and really smell."

"Good call Zach. And it's set up for you to put your leg up, while the shower hits your body."

"Can someone get my bag? I've got a change of clothes in there." The med techs were all over their walkies.

"Stan probably has it," Jack smiled, as Sean put him on the floor. Zach wasn't the only Hotchner that was growing. The first med tech smiled at him, pointing, as he relayed the info into his walkie.

By the time Aaron got Zach out of the shower, including Zach getting his hair washed with the dispenser in the shower, his bag was there. Aaron helped him get into clean underwear, shorts, his right flip flop and a t-shirt. He and a one of med techs got him back on the exam table.

Dr. Marks cut the ice bags away and started to examine Zach's ankle. Zach grimaced heavily. Aaron grabbed his hand. "Son, squeeze my hand and concentrate on that."

Zach smiled. "If I squeeze hard enough, Dr. Marks will have two patients, 'cause I'll break your hand."

"Then just squeeze and concentrate on not breaking my hand." Zach followed his dad's suggestion and Dr. Marks smiled as he started to examine Zach's ankle. After five minutes, he nodded at the med tech to get the ice back on.

"Agent Hotchner…."

"I'm Aaron and father right now."

Dr. Marks smiled. "I'm going to give you two options. Option one: we call an ambulance and transport Zach to the nearest hospital, where they will get that ankle immobilized and then send you on your merry way to your primary doctor. But since your son is playing in VHSL sports, I'm sure you had to pay the insurance premium and it isn't cheap." Aaron nodded. "But _they_ are cheap. You just didn't hear that from me. Because I put the 'middle person' into the mix, they'll give you hell over that, and probably not pay that middle person part. Trust me and let me take that out of the mix." Aaron looked at him with a question.

"I can immobilize that ankle, and probably better than them. And because I'm contracted by the league through their rental of the stadium, you don't pay a dime. You take Zach home and get him to his primary doc tonight. They'll cover that without question."

Zach looked at Dr. Marks. "I don't get to ride home on the team bus?"

"Zach, your incident with loosing semi-consciousness still sends up a bit of a red flag to me. I know it was the pain, but you need to be relaxed with your leg up. And if you, and your dad, can give me your doc's name and clinic, I can call ahead and have them waiting for you."

Aaron looked at Dr. Marks. "After I immobilize that ankle, we're going to pack it in ice. Do you have a way to keep it up in your vehicle?"

Aaron nodded. "Do it doctor."

Zach looked at Dr. Marks. "I'm starving; we had team breakfast at eight this morning." He took another huge swig of the sports drink. While it wasn't the warmest a June day it could be in Virginia, it was warm enough to run down a person playing seven innings of baseball, most of that in catchers gear.

"So am I doc," Jack smiled.

Dr. Marks smiled at Aaron. He rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "He's going to be fine. And there how many golden arches between here and Annandale? That's probably the biggest part of the problem with Zach getting semi-consciousness, along with the pain and a bit of dehydration. But Aaron, I do need you to sign a form that you allowed me to treat Zach and dispense some meds." Aaron looked at him. "Advil; three of them from me; every six hours after that."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Been there, done that." Dr. Marks looked at him with a question. Zach outlined the scar around his left eye.

Less than thirty minutes later, Zach, in the front right seat of a golf cart driven by the first med tech, rode out of the bowels of the stadium. His left leg was laid over the top of the cart to keep it elevated, with his ankle completely immobilized and three large bags of ice packed around it with towels underneath it to keep it comfortable. Aaron and Sean sat in the backseat of the cart facing the opposite way, with Jack on Aaron's lap. Zach's bag was at Sean's feet.

Yet the cart zoomed out to an area away from where Aaron and Sean had parked. As Aaron got his bearings and was about to out point the error, he looked over his shoulder to see his oldest son smiling. The entire team, with the championship trophy, sitting on the first step of the bus, was waiting for them.

Pete, of course, was the first to reach Zach. "Cob?"

"They think I broke my ankle on the play at the plate in the sixth."

"And you played on it?"

"Dad noticed I shook it out when I got up. The doc thinks I shook it back into place." Aaron conferred with the coaches, and Tom, the bus driver pulled Zach and Jack's suitcases out from luggage area at the bottom of the bus. Pete handed Sean Jack's sport bag and the award Zach had received.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Jack should probably change too," he suggested, knowing that Jack didn't have a change of clothes like his brother. Aaron got Jack's luggage bag open and dug out a change of clothes for him. Tom, the bus driver, started to send him to the bathroom on the bus.

"JP," Pete smiled, "Just change in the back of bus. No one will notice." Jack came out a few minutes later, dressed in his athletic shorts with the brand logo that matched his brother's (another purchase on Uncle Dave), a t-shirt and his own flip flops that matched Zach's as well. Having matured hanging around the team, he brought all the clothes that he changed out of with him.

Coach Bock winked at Hotch. "You get him home and do what you have to. The celebration doesn't start without him. Besides, we want to watch a couple of innings of the next game. Rumor has it one of the teams will be in our division next year." Aaron shook his hand, congratulating him on the win. The rest of the coaches smiled. Sean did the same.

The team all said good-bye to them. The coaches exchanged high fives with Jack. The rest of the team scuffled Jack's hair. Stan pulled Cob into strong handshake, handing him his cell and iPod he had left on the bus. "Keep in touch," he smiled.

"See ya when I see ya," Zach smiled, quoting a line from one of their favorite movies. Pete grabbed Jack, tickled him and then put him in Aaron's lap as he and Sean got back on the golf cart.

The med tech then followed Aaron's direction to the car and got Zach settled into the backseat on the right, with the towels to support his ankle. Sean reaching through the driver's side helped him, while Aaron helped the med tech get Zach into the SUV. It was perfect because he could put his leg up on the middle console, separating Hotch and Sean. Aaron buckled Jack into his car seat as Sean loaded the trunk with their luggage and sport bags.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Aaron reached for his cell phone and hit his speed dial to Dave, who answered on the first ring. "What the hell is going on Aaron? You were supposed to call me. The team is waiting for 4-1-1, as Garcia says. They want to be part of the celebration when the team gets back into town."

"Houston, we have a problem." Aaron filled Dave in on the details.

###


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The members of the BAU, along with what seemed like half the population of the city of Annandale, including most of the students of the high school stood around on the lawn of the high school, waiting for the victors to arrive. Aaron and Sean walked up to join them.

Dave looked at them with concern. "What did the doctor say?"

"He called us on the way home and said to get him a pair of crutches, try to keep him down and the ankle iced. As long as it was immobile, he wanted the ice to work. He goes in tomorrow."

"Is he at home," JJ asked.

Aaron shook his head and smiled. "If he pitched on that ankle, there was no way he was going to miss this. We dropped the boys off when the team pulled up to the edge of the city so they could be part of the victory parade."

"Victory parade?" Morgan asked.

Sean beamed. "They're riding around town with the state trophy on fire trucks from the Annandale FD, with an escort from the PD and EMT's. It's pretty special. All the boys were smiling from ear to ear when they pulled away."

"The fire department is very supportive of the team since where they play is across the street," Aaron added.

"And Jack?" Prentiss smiled.

Aaron smiled broadly. "He's in the clouds."

Garcia grinned. "Good thing I brought my camera." Dave rubbed her shoulder.

About twenty minutes later, they heard the wail of the sirens and fire truck horns blasting that kept getting closer. Finally, an Annandale PD car rounded the corner to turn onto the street that ran past the school and the siren happily wailed at the crowd as it slowly rolled towards them. Cars on the streets stopped and the drivers honked their horns. Penelope snapped picture after picture, recording the moment for the boys. Kevin ran her video camera as well. An ambulance came next and then the first fire engine made the turn, loudly blasting its horn and the siren ran once. The next truck made the turn and some of the members of the team, sitting on top of the fire hoses, waved to the crowd. They all were wearing their uniform tops and caps, with their championship medals on the blue ribbon proudly in the middle of their chests. Pete, Zach and Jake Beckham were in the front and raised the state trophy to them. All the horns from the enforcement vehicles sounded. The crowd, including the BAU, roared their approval. Henry, sitting on Derek's shoulders, smiled broadly at his parents at the sight.

The next fire truck came around the corner with the rest of the team, followed by the bus. The police car stopped in the street to block traffic above the turn into the school. The ambulance slowly pulled in past the school bus drop off zone and the EMT's got out. The first engine parked next to the squad car and the next engine turned and pulled up into the drop off zone. The three boys pushed the trophy in the air again to the roar of the crowd as the second fire truck came to a stop. The BAU team smiled at Jack sitting between Zach's legs.

The fire personnel helped all the guys get down, with Pete helping Zach getting inched back off the hoses while still sitting. When he got near the end, the EMT's stepped up, helped get him turned around and they and some of the fire personnel got him down. The team came up onto the sidewalk with Zach on crutches, the fire engines moved, and the bus pulled up. The door opened, letting the smiling coaches off, drawing another huge roar from the crowd. Kevin smiled as he kept the video camera running.

The crowd moved into the gym, filling the stands to the brim. Some people had to stand on the floor under the basketball hoops. The team entered a few minutes later to the pep band playing the school fight song. Jake, as team captain, came in last and raised the trophy above his head to the crowd, drawing another huge roar and the chant of "We're Number One" from the students. The mayor welcomed them home and the superintendent of schools spoke of what the accomplishment meant to the whole school district. He pointed to the parents that brought their young children to the rally.

After he finished, he introduced Coach Bock. Coach introduced the other coaches, briefly touching on their contributions. He then talked about the team; how hard they worked; how they never gave up, "one even pitched on a broken ankle" he smiled at Zach, with Jack standing in front of him, beaming. "All of us coaches knew we had a special group the first day of practice. They proved that on that field in Richmond. But I have to tell all of you: when we drove by Fire Hall Field and the team raised their caps in appreciation," he said choking up a bit, "it verified to all of us what a special group of young men we had the privilege of coaching." The crowd broke out in applause, which ended in a standing ovation. Dave snuck a peek at Aaron who was proudly smiling with a tear in his eye.

Principal Shaw stepped up to the mike as the crowd settled. "Before we move on, I need all of your help. But I also need Mr. Canfield, our kick butt band director to help me because I'm a horrible singer." Mr. Canfield, already in on the plan, smiled as he stood by Principal Shaw's side. "And while I think someone already got the present he truly wanted, please join us in singing _Happy Birthday_ to Zach Hotchner." The whole crowd joined in, with Zach turning every shade of red possible. The BAU team beamed as the ball team gathered around him to give him a personal greeting.

After the team presented the trophy to Principal Shaw for the high school trophy case, officially bringing it "home", he made a few comments and thanked the large crowd for attending. The pep band played some songs as the crowd began to filter out.

The BAU members along with Aaron and Sean stood outside on the grass waiting for the boys. A little later, a gym door opened as Jack, Zach and Pete exited. Zach and Pete shook hands and shared a hug. Pete picked Jack up and gave him a hug as well, then set him back down and turned to meet his own family, carrying his sport bag and suitcase. The Hotchner boys spotted the group, and Jack made a beeline for Dave, flying into his arms. "Look at my medal Uncle Dave," he beamed. Dave gave him a huge hug.

Dave pulled up the medal that hung nearly to Jack's waist and looked at it. "Great job kiddo," he said pulling him into another hug. "I'm proud of you. You did a super job and really helped Zach out during the season. You deserve that Jack." Jack pulled out of the hug and smiled proudly at Dave.

"We're partners Uncle Dave; just like you and dad," Jack beamed.

Derek gave Jack a huge high five and then pulled him out of Dave's arms. Garcia, JJ and Prentiss all looked at the medal around his neck. Jack and Henry shared a high five as well, as Will smiled.

Zach hobbled up on his crutches and received birthday greetings and congratulations from the team, getting a hug from JJ. Dave pulled him into a huge hug as well. "Happy Birthday Zach. Helluva of tourney my friend and congratulations on the scholastic award. You made your mom very proud – with all of it." Zach pulled away from him and wiped a tear, the emotions of the whole day finally getting the best of him. Dave rubbed his chin and pulled him back into a hug. Aaron looked to the west to see the sun setting on a very special day for his sons. And him; just like 17 years ago.

-00CM00-

Three weeks later, the team was in the office around lunch time, having got home from a case about two hours earlier. They were buried in a mountain of paperwork after having been out a week. Morgan was looking at some case notes with Prentiss, as Reid was going over some details of the case with Chief Strauss.

Brian Anderson, walking out the glass doors of the BAU smiled at sight of the two people walking off the elevator and held the door open for them to enter. Jack bounded through the door wearing his school backpack in front of Zach on his crutches, his left foot in a cast. Reid noticed them first and nodded at Strauss. She turned and smiled, catching the attention of Morgan and Prentiss.

"Hey guys," Jack smiled. "Welcome home."

Morgan smiled and knelt down. "Hey big dog, give me some." He and Jack shared their handshake and Morgan pulled him off the floor.

Emily reached for him. "I could really use some Jack lovin' about now."

Jack smiled and gave her a big hug. She put him down on his feet.

Strauss looked at Zach. "How are you doing?" Zach's subsequent visit to the doctor the day after the big homecoming, revealed a cracked ankle but two fractures in the fibula, with one causing concern with Dr. Schmidt. Zach's tape job had held them in place enough for him to not notice as much, along with the spikes.

But the MRI got him a visit with Dr. Carlson that afternoon. She noticed some minor tearing of a ligament in the ankle as well, which caused the swelling. She smiled at him. "You're not getting out of surgery this time kiddo. The one break could use a pin. How the hell you pitched on that is beyond me. The ligament damage also needs a repair job. It needs to be fixed now or it will cause major problems later, especially with you playing catcher." Zach had orthoscopic surgery the following Monday, which meant eight to ten weeks in the cast and on crutches instead of a walking boot.

He smiled at her. "I'm doing great."

"The crutches don't bother you?" He shook his head.

"I've got the latest and greatest model of crutches. Or in other words, and no offense ma'am, they don't make my arm pits hurt."

Strauss smiled at him. "None taken Zach. Jay was on crutches a couple of years ago with a hamstring injury. He complained about that the entire time. At least they've got you on better crutches." Which was true; the crutches Zach had sported extensions, highly padded, that wrapped around the shoulder blades, taking some of the pressure off the arm pits. In addition, they had a huge cushion of padding in the arm pit area, also protecting the top rib.

Morgan, Prentiss and Reid smiled at the conversation, as Hotch saw the boys and exited out his door. Dave was doing the same thing.

As they came down the steps, Morgan looked at Zach a bit closer and smiled. "What's this?" he asked, rubbing a patch of hair around Zach's chin. He gave Zach a huge smile, with Chief Strauss letting out her own smirk.

Zach gave Morgan his devilish smile. "How to irritate dad 1101," he smiled, referring to a pretend class name.

"Which you're passing with flying colors," Aaron groused as Jack raced to him for a huge hug. Dave laughed. Hotch gave him the glare. "Watch it; he told me last week he borrowed your razor," pointing to Dave's goatee. JJ and Garcia had just joined the group and snickered with all of them.

Dave looked at Zach. "You pulled me into this?"

Zach shrugged. "I was thinking on my feet," he said looking down, "or my foot. You were convenient," he smiled.

Dave shook his head. "Thanks Zach." The group laughed.

Hotch looked at his sons. "What are you doing here?"

"We brought lunch for you and Uncle Dave," Jack enthused. "Look in my backpack dad." The whole group noticed that Jack no longer referred to Hotch as "daddy". He was growing up and they shared a smile. Part of that had to be chalked up to the time he had spent that spring with the baseball team and how well he and Zach had worked together. The Hotchner's were finally healing and more importantly, a family that made it all work. Hotch looked in the backpack to see the lunch was from Subway.

Zach smiled at Hotch as he pulled a receipt out of the pocket of his cargo shorts and handed it to Dave. Aaron had figured out a while back that Dave was secretly supporting the boys as well. He knew better to argue with Dave about it. Smiling, he looked at his dad. "The drinks are on you."

"That'll be a first," Morgan mumbled. He got the Hotch glare and then a large smile. The rest laughed, as the four of them headed to Aaron's office.

"Hey boys," Strauss stopped them. They both turned, as did Hotch and Rossi. "You guys have a great vacation with your dad next week." Dave smiled, in full support that Aaron was taking a week off to be with the boys.

Both the boys smiled. "We will!" Jack smiled.

"Ditto ma'am; and thank you. We're really looking forward to it." She smiled as they went up the steps.

The team in the bullpen got heads down in their paperwork again, as they heard the laughter from Hotch's office.

###

**A/N: Yes, the parade and ceremony at the school is pretty normal for smaller cities in the US. Subway is a chain, much like McDonald's; they specialize in sub sandwiches.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Since I have late, late shift tonight, you get early bonus. Thank a teacher for this. But heck, always thank and hug a teacher anyway!**

Chapter 28

Dave walked into the Hotchner home with his chicken tetrazzini in a casserole dish late Friday afternoon with Mudgie. Mudg immediately flew to Jack's room. Dave knew they would be heads down in getting ready for their vacation, and shaking his head, probably not thinking of eating. The three of them were all looking forward to this so much.

Aaron heard Mudg barking delightfully at Jack and walked into the kitchen to see Dave getting one of the ovens warmed up. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you guys dinner; you all need to eat, even though you're busy." He burrowed a look at Hotch. "Aaron, I don't have to tell you how much the boys need this, do I?"

Aaron pulled two beers out the fridge, handing one to Dave and uncapping the other for himself. "No Dave you don't. And very honestly, I'm looking forward to it as well." Dave uncapped his own bottle of beer, tossing the cap into the air. Hotch snatched it and put in the trash basket. He smiled at Dave as they clinked the long necks of the beer bottles. "Thanks Dave; again."

Dave waved him off. "Aaron, you know how I feel about you and the boys. Let it go," he smiled. "However, and btw, Zach is going to pay for some of the gas, and yes, on me. Just don't give him hell about it." Aaron just shook his head. "Just promise me one thing." Aaron looked at him. "You enjoy this time with your sons and appreciate it. You've got two very special gifts in your life, my friend. I wish Haley was here to see that, just like you. But Aaron, they're boys and they've got to move on. And so does their dad."

Aaron lowered his head for a second then looked Dave in the eye. "I know that Dave. Thank you; for everything. You've been a rock to all of us." Aaron smiled. "And why we all sorta love you."

"Sorta?" Dave smiled wickedly and widely.

"Asshole," Aaron responded looking at Dave. They both smiled and took a swig of their beers as Jack flew into the kitchen with Mudg.

He crawled into Dave's lap, who was sitting at the lunch counter. "I'm going to miss you Uncle Dave," he said as he gave him a hug. "But us guys just really need this."

"Yes, you do," Dave said, planting a kiss on top of Jack's hair. Zach hobbled in ten seconds later on his crutches. "And you boys promise me one thing, OK?" They both nodded. "You get your dad to relax and have a good time as well." Both the boys smiled.

The four of them enjoyed the chicken tetrazzini. Zach looked at Dave. "You're good big dog," he smiled at Dave, as he moved off his chair, jumping around on one leg to get his plate cleared from the table. Jack had already done the same to his plate, moving back into his room to finish packing. Mudg bounded around him into the room.

Pete came in through the garage door and ambled into the kitchen. Zach looked at his watch. "It's a Friday night; shouldn't you be cooking?"

Pete smiled broadly. "I'm not going to see my friend for nine days. I thought we could hang out for bit and then Lisa and I could go to a movie. I took the night off, with mom and dad's full support." He looked at Aaron. "And their best wishes that you guys have a great time."

Aaron smiled. "Tell Mama and Papa S thank you. We appreciate that." Dave smiled. The teenagers headed to Zach's room.

Hotch cleaned up he and Dave's plates, as well as Dave's casserole dish. They enjoyed a scotch together, Aaron telling Dave his full plans for their vacation. Dave smiled. "I think the boys will love that," he said rubbing Aaron's shoulder. Dave moved into the kitchen.

He grabbed his casserole dish and whistled for Mudg. He came flying out Jack's room, with his two legged friend in hot pursuit. Jack ran into Dave's arms, giving him a massive hug. "Bye Uncle Dave, I'll miss you," he said as he tightly wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. The words melted Dave's heart.

Zach hobbled in, followed by Pete. Zach pulled Dave into a hug as well. "Me too, Uncle Dave," giving Dave a big hug.

Dave smiled at them. "You guys have a great time." He moved to leave.

"I'm following the big dog out," Pete said. "You three have fun. And keep in touch."

Dave standing in the door of the garage echoed that thought. The three Hotchner's smiled their reply.

-00CM00-

By eight the next morning, Team Hotchner was on the road, having had a huge breakfast at the local Perkins. They made their way into West Virginia, getting on the highway that led them southwest to the Smokey Mountains of eastern Tennessee. Aaron and Zach had worked heads down together on the first part of the trip using Zach's laptop. Yet, the boys did not know what their dad had in store for them the later part of week. Aaron stopped along the way, letting the boys get out and stretch their legs, yet still reaching their Saturday night destination. It was a small, family-owned business that had cabins in a wooden area that was in the foothills of the Smokey's.

Part of the fact that brought them there was the nightly cookout the family supplied. The boys and Aaron roasted hot dogs on a stick over a fire pit, as the family dished out the baked beans from the pot over the fire. The meal included potato salad and chips, along with smores. The boys loved it and slept soundly that night in their cabin.

They spent the next day lazily making their way through the Smokey's, with Zach pulling out his digital camera he had saved to buy to record the trip for Jack at almost every turnoff from the road.

At one pull off area through the mountains, giving a breath-taking view, a motorcyclist, in full leather and long hair walked up to the three of them. Aaron was immediately on guard, having his Glock tucked into the back of his cargo shorts.

The biker smiled at them. "You obviously are a family. Would you like me to take a family picture?" he smiled. Zach handed him his camera and the three sat down on the rock wall of the lookout. The biker took a bunch of pictures, finally smiling at the results he looked at.

Handing the camera back to Zach, he smiled. "I think the last one is the best. Enjoy the rest of your trip." He moved off and the Hotchner's mounted up, back into the car.

Zach laughed at his dad as he climbed in, after getting Jack buckled in his car seat. "You butchered that profile, didn't you dad?" showing his dad the pictures the biker had took.

"Yeah, I did," he smiled. They moved down the west side of the mountains, with Zach's iPod, even being a Shuffle, plugged into Aaron's radio sound system. Pete's brother had figured a way to do it. Gloria Estefan's _Everlasting Love _belted out. The boys sang along with the words to the catch phrase of the song title, enjoying the Latin dance beat. Aaron smiled at his sons.

Zach's song selections on his iPod were eclectic, to say it best. _Folsom Prison Blues_ played a few songs later. Aaron looked at him. "Johnny Cash?"

"Dad, its Johnny Cash singing Folsom Prison Blues; doesn't get much better than that." Aaron just smiled. When Prince came on a little later and thundered out _Purple Rain_, Aaron just looked at him and shook his head.

They enjoyed the special time, just the three of them, as they drove out of the Smokey Mountains.

They pulled off the road around dinner time to a local diner and had a wonderful meal. The waitress dotted on the three of them. Zach looked at his dad and pulled a generous tip out of his wallet to leave on the table. Aaron looked at his oldest son. "Dad, this on what you give me, not Uncle Dave." Aaron smiled.

They found a hotel outside of Knoxville, Tennessee and spent the night there. Zach, with his laptop along, connected up with Pete. Aaron called Dave and Zach gave him a heads up to have Garcia help him check his email at work the next morning. He forwarded the pictures he had already taken and downloaded on his laptop to Dave. The next morning they slept in a bit, as much as Jack would allow, and then started a trip north on the freeway. They stopped quite a few times to let Jack get out. After riding in a car for two days, he was getting antsy, even with the portable DVD player that Aaron had bought. Aaron and Zach switched off driving.

As the sun was setting, Aaron drove his SUV into Lower Canaan, Ohio. This was the part of trip that Zach was not in on. Yet, Zach immediately recognized the name of the city. Aaron and the boys had received a very special and heartfelt sympathy card from _Merrill and Sela_ when Haley died that Zach noticed had a Lower Canaan return address. In his own fog those days, he never questioned it.

Yet, as Aaron pulled up to the motel, he looked at his dad. Aaron read the question on his oldest son's face. "You remember the card; you commented about it." Zach shook his head. Aaron, reaching for his door handle to get out, looked at him. "They are very special people. I want them to see that we are moving on and more importantly, healing, because they care that much. And I care for them that much," he added, smiling at Zach. Zach beamed at his dad.

"Sounds like they're pretty special people dad," he said, as he got out as well, putting his crutches under his arms.

"They are," Aaron smiled. "And so are the people around here." He led the boys into the motel lobby.

Delores Johnson looked up from her book at the visitors that came in the door and broke out in a huge smile. "Welcome back Agent Hotchner. I thought that was you on the reservation."

"Hi Delores," he smiled. "First off, I'm Aaron and I'm on vacation; and these are my sons; Zach and Jack." She smiled brightly at the boys, which they returned.

She returned the smiles. "I got y'all set up." After she took Aaron's credit card, she handed him two room keys. Actual keys, not the swipe kind. Zach looked at Aaron. Delores laughed. "Welcome home son," she smiled. She looked at Aaron. "I got ya on the backside so you won't hear the highway traffic. And your room is right next to the pool," she winked. "Drive around to the back," she nodded.

Aaron smiled at her. "Thank you so much."

"Bob and I are just happy y'all are here," she smiled. The boys climbed back into the SUV and Aaron drove around to the parking space outside their appointed room.

He and boys climbed out and Aaron stuck the key in the door and opened it. They had a full suite. Two beds were in one room off to the left, with a third, neatly made up at the end of the main room. The bath was off to the right. The rest of the area was filled with a kitchen nook, including a mini fridge, and a huge screen TV and a sitting area. The boys smiled widely at Aaron.

Zach put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "I think these peeps around here sorta like you dad," he smiled. Aaron simply smiled back at his son. They unloaded the SUV and settled in for the night.

The next morning, Aaron led the boys to the restaurant attached to the motel. He pulled the door open to let them in. Zach hobbled in on his crutches, followed by Jack. Aaron followed them in and smiled to see Doris, as usual, behind the counter. Aaron already knew she was Delores' sister. It truly was a "family run" motel/restaurant. He smiled at her. "Got room for two big ones and a not so big one?"

She smiled brightly back, looking at Hotch and Zach, on his crutches. "Got just the spot for you," she smiled, leading them to a booth. She rubbed Aaron's arm. "Good to see you again," she smiled. Aaron smiled at her and nodded his head. The usual coffee klatch was gathered.

As the boys climbed in, Sela Dobson nodded at her husband sitting at the next table, beaming. They both rose out of their seats and went to the booth. The rest of town people sitting around smiled. Sela reached them first and tugged Aaron's arm before he could sit down. "What are you doing here," she asked as she pulled him into a hug.

"I brought my sons here on vacation. You folks have a special town," he said smiling, pulling out of the hug. Sela beamed, as Merrill warmly shook his hand. He and Hotch exchanged pleasantries as well. The locals smiled.

Hotch introduced the boys to the two of them. Zach blushed. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I just got planted in this booth so I can't get up to shake your hand and give you a proper greeting." Sela smiled at a young man that obviously had been taught manners and shook his hand.

"No worries Zach; you just stay put," she smiled.

Merrill smiled at Zach. "How does the other guy look?"

Zach beamed. "Honestly Sheriff, I don't know. But he didn't get score on my watch." Aaron smiled at Merrill, giving him the replay of the action that left Zach hobbled.

Jack piped up. "But he pitched a relief inning and we won," he broadly smiled. Aaron filled the both of them in on the rest of the story. They, and the rest of diners, beamed with pride.

"And you were in on that Jack," Sela asked with a smile.

"Yup; I was the team's batboy. I even got a medal like Zach," he proudly stated.

Merrill and Sela smiled brightly. Merrill touched Aaron's arm. "Why here?"

"Because you made my team feel at home." Merrill looked at him. "The brownies," Aaron smiled. "I was struggling with something at the time concerning my ear and another issue." Merrill looked him in the eye. Hotch smiled. "Dave, you remember him?" Merrill nodded. "He gave me some advice that I followed when I couldn't fly back with the team and I drove back to Quantico. It was a beautiful drive and I took a couple of days. I wanted my sons to see that as well. It's truly a marvelous drive. We'll go home that way. We took our time and came up through the Smokey's."

The Dobson's smiled. "We'll let y'all eat and catch up with you later." The breakfast was as good as Aaron remembered and they all fueled up; both the boys wolfing down the homemade pancakes. They spent part of the morning at the local laundromat, with Jack happily playing on his DS while Aaron and Zach did laundry. When they returned to the motel, they spent the rest of the day frolicking in the pool. Zach had got from Dr. Carlson a special waterproof cover to protect his cast after his surgery. He used it in the shower as well. For a July day in southern Ohio, the weather couldn't have been better, and the three of them had a great time. As Aaron and Zach swam lazy laps later in the afternoon, with Jack playing on the pool steps, Sela and Merrill walked into the pool area.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

###

**A/N: For those of you that don't recognize the names or the city, it is from **_**The Angel Maker**_** episode. Perkins is a chain restaurant in the States that is a pancake house. And IMHO the best place in the world to eat breakfast. Which I could do; three times a day, and every day. My cardiologist would highly disagree. He's no fun. Smores are a half of a graham cracker, half of a Hershey chocolate bar, a jumbo marshmallow roasted over a fire that melts when it hits the chocolate, the other half of the Hershey and the other half of the cracker. They and the brownies are a shout out to my peeps at CM Rev. Luvs to y'all! To the rest of my readers, sorry, it's a CM Rev inside joke.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Aaron looked at Merrill. "What's up?" As he got out, they both noticed the scars on his chest, but quickly shook it off.

"There's not much happening around here, and since I'm the boss, if I want to take a day off, I can. Sela and I own a cabin on East Fork Lake, about an hour from here. Let's spend the day there. The boys can swim in the lake and we have a pontoon boat. When the fish start getting hungry around six, I'll take you and boys fishing."

"And you catch them, I'll cook them," Sela smiled. Zach and Jack beamed at the prospect. Aaron didn't even have to look.

"That's very nice of you; you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Sela smiled. "We'd love to it do for you and the boys."

Aaron could hear his sons' waiting anxiously on his answer. He smiled. "Sounds like a great time."

Jack jumped up on the steps and did his happy dance, throwing his fists in the air. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Zach in the deep end of the pool mimicked the TV announcer when a Nats player hit a homerun. "Touch them all Aaron Hotchner," and sank into the pool. The three adults smiled and worked out the details.

As the Dobson's walked away, Sela whispered to her husband, "What happened to him?"

"Two words: George Foyet."

The next morning, they met for breakfast and decided to ride together in Aaron's car, since they had the room for two more. Merrill and Sela just shook their heads at how the boys ate. Jack plowed through two huge pancakes, again, and Zach inhaled two pieces of French toast along with scrambled eggs and bacon. The Dobson's loaded up what they had in their trunk into Aaron's SUV, including a cooler, and the Hotchner's had their swim stuff in Zach's backpack, along with their own cooler for drinks for the boys. Aaron stopped at the local food market and grabbed a gallon of milk for the boys, which Merrill added to the cooler.

Merrill rode up front with Aaron while Sela sat in the middle in the back with the boys. They happily shared the time, talking about things in the Hotchner's lives, including their new home, Zach taking care of Jack and the boys' state tournament experience.

As they pulled into the tiny town around the lake, Merrill pointed at a place and told Aaron to pull in, which he did. They parked in front of Leo's Bait Shop. Merrill smiled at Aaron. "We may both be off duty, but I still do it by the book and I know you do too. You and Zach need fishing licenses and if we're going to catch fish, we need bait."

They went inside and while Aaron and Zach filled out the necessary forms to get a three day Ohio fishing license, the shortest they could buy, Jack followed Merrill, carrying what he had called a minnow bucket. "Whatca doin' Sheriff?"

Merrill smiled at him. "First off Jack, I'm off duty so why don't you call me Merrill." Jack smiled. "And we need bait to catch fish. I like to fish for crappies, so we're going to use crappie minnows." He looked at Jack and knew he was totally lost. "You gotta use bait to put on the hook to catch the fish. Crappies are a special kind of fish that tastes really good," he struggled for a bit, not really used to talking to a nearly five year old. Jack nodded. Merrill pulled him up as Leo opened the tank lid to get the minnows. "And those are crappie minnows."

Jack looked in at thousands of tiny fish, a little over an inch long. "Fish eat fish?"

Merrill laughed. "Yes they do. And we want to catch fish so we can eat dinner tonight." Leo smiled as well and got the minnows into Merrill's bucket, along with some water. Jack was simply enthralled at the whole thing. Merrill set Jack back down and grabbed the minnow bucket.

As they moved back to the front of the store, Jack raced ahead. "Dad, we got a whole bunch of minnows for fishing! You should see them." Aaron smiled, knowing that both his sons were going to enjoy this day.

Leo walked behind the counter and rang the purchase up on the cash register. Zach, with his wallet still out, paying for his own fishing license, handed him some money. Aaron shook his head at Merrill. "It's the least we can do. And he makes his own money taking care of Jack." The Dobson's smiled proudly.

"But you bought breakfast as well," Sela objected.

"And you're cooking for us tonight," Zach smiled. They got in the SUV, with Merrill setting the minnow bucket under Jack's feet, with him sitting in his car seat and they headed for the cabin. When they pulled up, the boys just stared. After staying in cabin a couple nights ago, it wasn't what they were expecting. It was simply a lake home.

They ushered the Hotchner's in with Jack, following Sela's directions, making a beeline for the bathroom. The Dobson's got Aaron and Zach on the screened in porch on the front that faced the lake. Zach just looked at his dad and smiled.

Less than an hour later, the boys were in the lake, with Zach's crutches lying on the dock that protruded from the shore line into the lake about twenty-four feet, the pontoon boat secured to one side. Zach, once again, had his protective cover over his cast. Sela knew that Merrill wanted to talk to Aaron about the whole Foyet situation and watched the boys frolic.

After he and Merrill were done, he smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to spend some time with my sons."

Merrill smiled and shook his head. "All three of you deserve this Aaron. My God, after what happened, please enjoy it."

Aaron smiled broadly. "I don't think that will be a problem. Mind if I change into my suit?"

"Go for it my friend," Merrill smiled. "I'm going to change as well."

The good friends came down to the dock, with Sela in her suit as well, sitting in a lounge chair reading a book while keeping an eye on the boys. "It's my favorite thing to do," she smiled at Aaron, lifting the book. She got the both of their backs covered in suntan lotion, the men doing the rest.

Aaron waded into the lake and then dived in. He spent some quality time with Jack, tossing him into the water off his shoulders, like he did in the pool the day before. Haley, while in New Jersey the summer before had got Jack into swimming lessons. What he didn't learn there, Zach had done the rest. Jack was simply a fish in the water. But after a while, he tired a bit and wanted to get out. "I need to explore dad," he smiled, looking at the sandy beach area the Dobson's had.

"We'll keep an eye on him Aaron," Merrill smiled.

About fifty feet from the end of the dock, was a small, floating dock. One end had a ladder to get out of the water and the other had a diving board. Aaron looked at Zach. "Let's go." They made their way out there and the Dobson's marveled at the workout Zach put in with the diving board. Jack just smiled at them. When they finished, Aaron helped Zach up the ladder and they laid on the top, with its all-weather carpeting while Merrill helped Jack chase frogs on the beach.

They enjoyed a lazy afternoon in the sun. Sela looked at her watch and make her way to the cabin. Aaron and Zach, who had enjoyed the diving board, swam in. As they got to the dock, Jack, back in the water with Merrill, looked at Aaron. "Dad, I'm getting hungry."

"I know buddy; so is Zach."

Merrill smiled. "Sela is working on that. Let's get to cabin, showered and changed. Then we'll head out fishing after we snack." And snack they did. Sela had meat, cheese and crackers ready, along with Merrill's favorite pickled herring and a bunch of green grapes. The grapes didn't last long with the boys around. Aaron took one look at the herring and dived in as well. The boys shook their heads at that while they foraged.

Around five-thirty, they headed to the pontoon boat, fishing poles in hand. Jack just beamed as Merrill gently captained the pontoon away from the dock. He slowly guided the boat around part of the shoreline, giving the Hotchner's a tour of the lake homes. Jack, sitting in his dad's lap, whispered "I thought we were goin' fishin'?" Zach smiled at Merrill and winked.

"Jack, I'm just killing some time while it gets to be feeding time for the crappies. But I think it's just about that time." He opened the engine up and tore off to a certain part of the lake. The boat bounced on the waves. Jack, with the boat speed causing his hair to blow, laughed delightfully at the ride.

As they approached a certain spot, Merrill slowed the boat and then killed the engine. The pontoon drifted in the gentle evening breeze. He looked at Jack. "Sela and I sorta have a fishing hole where we can hook crappies." Both the boys pulled on their baseball caps, getting serious about the "job". Sela just smiled at them.

Sela got Jack all set up as Merrill showed Aaron and Zach what to feel for in the fishing line. Four fishing lines went into the water, with Jack having a bobber on his line. They drifted for twenty minutes with nothing. Jack got antsy. "Reel in guys and let's try this again." He moved the boat back to its original position and they all sent their lines back out.

Less than five minutes later, Zach got a hit on his line and following Merrill's advice, set the hook to catch the fish. He reeled in the first crappie. It was at least a two pounder. Zach beamed. Merrill showed him and Aaron how to get it off the hook, and put it in the fish basket that hung at the side of the boat. A caged basket, the fish could still swim in the fresh water, keeping them alive. Zach, with the minnow bucket within reach for him, so he didn't have to get up, baited his hook and tossed the line in the water. Aaron got a hit and he reeled in his first as well. He put it in the fish basket, as Jack frowned. Zach stood up to fish, with his left knee kneeling on the chair to help support his weight. Merrill gently dropped the boat anchor into the water.

Sela looked out at Jack's bobber. "Jack, you got one!" Jack reeled the line in until the bobber reached the top of the pole. Aaron helped him pull the pole up, and Sela took the crappie off the hook. Jack's smile lit up his face like a Christmas tree. She put it in the basket as Aaron got Jack's hook re-baited and the line back in the water. Merrill reeled in one and Zach hit on another. Sela snapped pictures on Zach's camera.

Merrill smiled. "I think we ran into a school of them. They like to hang out around here." An hour later, the fish basket was nearly two-thirds full, with the Hotchner's having a great time. Merrill looked at Sela. "Enough for dinner, given how these boys eat?" She nodded and smiled. Aaron pulled the fish basket over the side to the deck of the boat. They headed for the dock.

As Sela got the boys to the cabin and started dinner, Merrill showed Aaron how to filet their bounty in the screened-in little shack he had by the shoreline for cleaning fish. The two of them worked together to get the nearly sixty fish fileted. That meant almost 120 filets. When they finished, Merrill dumped the bucket of the fish insides and bones on the beach to leave for the birds. They took the filets to the cabin, almost running for it, as the nightly mosquito population descended on the area.

Sela was ready. At eight-thirty, the five of them sat down to crappie filets that she coated in corn meal and then pan fried. In a bowl was a heaping mound of little red potatoes, cut in pieces that she cooked in the oven with butter over the top and a hint of garlic along with a green bean casserole. She made biscuits as well. The Hotchner's ate like there was no tomorrow, with Sela smiling broadly.

Aaron, thinking ahead, pulled out Jack's pj's from Zach's backpack. Sela got him into them. Aaron and Zach helped clear the table and did the dishes, the lake home not having a dishwasher as Sela and Merrill played Memory Game with Jack, using a deck of cards they had. They pulled away from the cabin a little after ten. Jack was asleep in his car seat by the time they got to end of the driveway.

The next morning, the Hotcher's walked into the restaurant as the coffee klatch was breaking up. They all had slept in after their big day, even Jack. The town people, knowing Aaron's plan, filled in on by Merrill, wished them well. Sela pulled Jack into a hug. "You enjoy the rest of your vacation," she smiled. Jack matched the hug, throwing his arms around her neck and thanked her and Merrill for the wonderful day he had yesterday. Aaron and Zach did the same.

Merrill looked at Aaron. "Keep in touch; and the cabin is available anytime. Just let us know when you're coming." Aaron smiled, handing the two of them their new mailing address to the house.

Sela smiled at them. "We didn't eat all of those fish filets last night. Next week, expect a package of the flash frozen filets that were left over." She looked at Zach. "You know how to cook them?" she smiled. Zach smiled and nodded his head.

They said their good-byes, with hugs and handshakes exchanged and went in to eat.

After they finished breakfast, they got the SUV packed up; Aaron stopped at the front desk to sign off on the bill and three of them headed into Cincinnati. "Dad," Zach questioned.

Aaron looked into the rear view mirror. "Jack, who are the Nats playing tonight?"

"The Reds dad." Zach, knowing that Jack followed them closely, with he being more of an Atlanta Brave fan, smiled at Aaron.

"Really dad?" he smiled.

"Really son." They checked into the hotel that Aaron had booked, and then made their way to the Great American Ballpark, home of the Cincinnati Reds that were hosting the Washington Nationals. Jack, wearing his Nats ball cap, having hung around his big brother that always seemed to have one his head, simply beamed. Zach wore his cap, pledging his allegiance to the Braves. They ate ballpark food and had a great time, in seats behind home plate, with the Nats winning 9-3. Aaron tucked an already sleeping Jack into bed, getting enough of his clothes off.

They spent the next day exploring Cincinnati for a while taking a paddle boat cruise on the Ohio River. Aaron smiled at the wonderful time his sons were having and he was sharing with them.

Having checked out of the hotel, the three Hotchner's lazily followed the path that Aaron had took home after the "Angel Maker" case. They arrived back home around three on Sunday. Aaron mowed the grass of the yard while Zach did laundry. Jack, as he was playing with his cars, smiled at the memory of the week the three of them had together. Zach, putting another load in, did the same. So did Aaron.

###

**A/N: Crappies are a freshwater fish in the North American. They are considered one of the better fish to eat. The run about one to three pounds each and are not considered a "trophy" fish. A bobber, at least in my old fashion fishing world, is a small red and white ball that attaches to the fishing line. When fish hit on the bait on the hook, they tug the line. Aaron and Zach, instructed by Merrill, knew to notice that by feeling the line in their fingers. For Jack, at his age, the bobber was a "cheat" for him. When a fish did the same hit, it pulled the bobber down below the water surface. The story of hitting a school of crappies is from my younger years at our lake cabin. Good memories. Oh, almost forgot: Jack didn't need a fishing license. In most states in the US, under 16 year old children are covered with a licensed parent.**


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

Dave snaked onto the elevator holding Hotch Monday morning just before the doors closed and looked at him. "Look at you: you're even tanned. You and boys have a good time?"

Aaron smiled broadly. "We had a great time."

"I'm gonna want to hear about it." Aaron just smiled, with Dave looking at him.

The elevator pinged for the sixth floor for the BAU and Aaron started to walk off and then looked at Dave. "No shit Dave; there's a first." He smiled at him. "If we don't go out tonight, dinner is at six."

"What's on the menu?"

"Tacos."

"I'll pass, thank you," he said as he followed Aaron off the elevator.

"Dave?" Aaron said, turning to face him.

"Aaron, the last time I watched the Hotchner carnivore's eat tacos, I walked away from the table counting that I had all my fingers."

"Tough shit; just get your ass there anyway. Jack has fish stories he wants to tell you," he smiled, and then strode in the glass doors of the BAU. Dave stopped in his tracks and just smiled broadly.

-00CM00-

A week later, with the team home, Aaron summoned Dave again for dinner. "And don't ask what's on the menu; just show up with Mudg."

Dave and Mudgie walked into the kitchen with Zach pan frying crappie filets like Sela had taught him. He had made her red potatoes recipe as well. Jack flew into Dave's arms. "We're eatin' really good tonight Uncle Dave."

Dave smiled at all of them as he scooped Jack off the floor. They were a family that still remembered, yet, healed, and whole, was a family that he was damn proud to be a part of.

-00CM00-

Three weeks later, the Washington Nationals welcomed the VHSL Division 2 Baseball Champion Central Cardinals to Nationals Park. The pro team, along with the ownership and the rest of the organization, saw that as huge marketing tool in supporting youth baseball. Jack was absolutely giddy as he walked out onto the field with his brother and their teammates. Bryce Harper, an outfielder and Jack's favorite player welcomed the team onto the field, shaking each of the boys' hands. Noticing Jack, in his Cardinal hat and uniform shirt, he knelt down beside him, talked with him and then signed the underside bill of Jack's hat with a black marker one of the batboys brought out to him. The team and coaches beamed. Standing up, he looked at Zach. "You're a helluva a gamer Cob," he said, nodding at his crutches. The team all smiled.

They were each individually introduced to the crowd before the start of the game. They lifted their caps in the traditional way of baseball players. Each of them got their time on the huge screen in center field. Aaron, Dave (in his Chicago Cubs hat) and Sean smiled from their seats with the two seats to Aaron's left, vacated by the boys. Behind them sat the entire BAU family. Except Emily, who was sitting next to Jack, wearing her Nats baseball cap.

-00CM00-

Merrill Dobson pulled up to the mailbox outside him and Sela's home and pushed the button to get the car window down. The cold, December north wind made him shiver as he reached in and pulled out the mail. He drove into the driveway, opened the garage door and pulled in. As he shut the garage door and walked into their home, he smiled brightly as he went through the mail. Sela was in the kitchen, getting dinner going.

Merrill threw the rest of the mail on the counter and handed her a single envelope, smiling broadly. Sela immediately recognized the address and ripped the envelope open, pulling out a picture Christmas card. It was from the Hotchner's.

They both smiled as they looked at it. There were two pictures on the card. The top one was the one the biker took. They both laughed, remembering the story Zach had told on his dad to them. The second was a picture that Sela had taken, with the three Hotchner's showing off their crappies on the hooks of their fishing lines. They each had signed it in their own handwriting. Jack added a note. _Love you. Let's go fishing again._

###

**A/N: Another story that once I got into it, took on a life of its own. *shrugs* But following my mentor's advice, I write for me. I just hope all of you have enjoyed this tale. To those of you that love my OC's and will clamor about getting more of this one, honestly, it's not big on my wish list. I just wanted to get this story out of my head. I may come back to it, but, with apologies, I don't see that happening any time soon. Sowry. But what I'm seeing and reading about CM 8.06 may change that. Stay tuned.**

**To each and every one of you that have hit the favorite/following button on this story or left a review, my deepest thanks, from the bottom of my heart. That's the biggest gift you can give to an FF author. And it is deeply appreciated. To all the rest of my readers, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. That is appreciated as well.**

**The usual shout outs to all my Hotch sisters and one talented bro at CM Rev and my Twitter pals as well. Plus, to a certain educator (God bless you for the job you do) that always is wonderful and makes me smile with her PM's. You too, hxchick!**

**I'll make this short, simple and hopefully sweet: thank you Thn0715. Luvs ya! Much. *Padawan bows***


End file.
